Even If He Falls
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Capítulo VIII: Había algo que Sakura quería preguntarle a Tomoyo desde hacía varios días, pero no se atrevía por vergüenza. Pero su amiga era muy sabia y con ella siempre se podía contar. /. —Tomoyo, digamos —comenzó Sakura un poco cohibida—... digamos que te gusta un chico, pero ese chico tiene novia. ¿Qué harías tú?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

**Disco 1**

_Intro_

Sakura pensó que no podía haber elegido mejor momento para arruinar su celular, cuando estaba lejos de su hogar, nadie le esperaba en casa y se había quedado sin dinero. Si tan sólo no se hubiera inclinado a la fuente de los deseos para poder echar un vistazo a la cantidad de monedas que reposaban allí, aquellos niños que jugaban despreocupadamente a su alrededor no hubieran chocado contra ella, haciéndola lanzar su celular al agua, que esperaba pacientemente en su mano derecha a que se decidiera a tomar una fotografía del fondo de cobre que albergaba la fuente, donde arrojó su último suspiro.

Todo había sido su culpa por ser tan distraída. No podía culpar a los niños por eso. Ella era la adulta allí, no ellos. Ahora no podría realizar la llamada a su hermano para que enviara un taxi pagado por ella.

Por causa de ese accidente y un montón de transeúntes desinteresados que no quisieron permitirle hacer la llamada con sus propios móviles, ahora tenía que regresar caminando hasta su casa, con unas zapatillas que comenzaban a incomodar sus pies. Definitivamente, ése no había sido su día de suerte. Aunque, por lo menos, había alcanzado el último libro de repostería que quedaba en la librería junto con la novela romántica cuya secuela llevaba meses esperando. Además, aunque ya fueran más de las once de la noche, su barrio, Tomoeda, nunca se había caracterizado por ser una zona violenta, y ella estaba a punto de entrar en él después de más de dos horas de intensa caminata; aunque no se podía decir que las áreas aledañas gozaran de tranquilidad similar.

Empero, sus creencias fueron traicionadas a tres manzanas de llegar a su casa, cuando escuchó los furtivos ruidos de hombres riendo y arrastrando los pies. Asustada, Sakura apretó el paso y abrazó su bolsa contra su pecho. No tenía nada de valor de allí más que el recetario, el libro y las llaves de su casa, pero ese bolso era su favorito; no deseaba perderlo. Para tranquilizarse, intentó creer que el grupo que se acercaba no era más que un montón de señoras que habían salido demasiado tarde de su club de costura o un puñado de adolescentes que regresaba a su casa después de reunirse para estudiar, pero, fueran quienes fueran, ella no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo. Mucho menos si su casa ya estaba a sólo escasos cinco minutos de allí.

—Uy, mira qué belleza —dijo una voz a la derecha, en una intersección. Ella reprimió el escalofrío y se negó a darse por aludida.

—Al parecer no eres de su tipo, Kioshi. Está huyendo —se burló una segunda voz del primer tipo. Sakura mantuvo su vista en el camino. Sólo media cuadra más y podría girar en la esquina que llevaba a su casa. No serían más de treinta pasos desde ese lugar hasta la puerta de su hogar.

—Oh, eso no es verdad, Ebisu —respondió el que, con seguridad, era Kioshi—. Esa señorita nunca podría rechazarme.

Un coro de risas estridentes llenaron la vacía calle y Sakura supo que, si no hacía algo, nunca llegaría a salvo a su casa. Se preguntó si, al correr, aquellos hombres la perseguirían como a una presa o la dejarían marcharse sin más, tras burlarse de ella a la distancia. Ella era muy rápida, pero no sabía las capacidades de aquellos que la acechaban, sin mencionar que sería muy difícil ganarle a un hombre. Sus diferencias biológicas se lo impedían.

—Hey, deja de hacerte la tonta y ven para acá —ordenó otro de ellos. Con este eran tres y Sakura aseveraba que eran más. El sonido de los pasos los delataban.

Sabiendo lo que le esperaba si los ignoraba y seguía caminando como si nada sucediera, y lo que pasaría también si les hacía caso y enfilaba hacia ellos, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin detenerse a meditar su decisión ni un segundo más; sin importarle tampoco las protestas de sus adoloridos pies o lo incómodo de sus zapatillas. Si tenía suerte no alcanzarían a tocarle ni un pelo.

Pero ella no tenía suerte. No ese día.

Uno de los hombres le dio alcance con facilidad, tironeando de su cabello y haciéndola caer al suelo con violencia. Sakura había sido demasiado lenta. El haber caminado toda la tarde y parte de la noche estaba pasándole factura y no pudo acercarse a la esquina que le dejaría ver la luz del patio de su casa, que le esperaría encendida, como ella la había dejado por la tarde.

—Eh, zorra. Te dijimos que no te fueras.

Sakura, tirada en el suelo, inmediatamente fue jalada por la muñeca para obligarla a levantarse. Ella metió la otra mano a su bolso y tomó las llaves que había adentro, pensando que eran la última arma que le quedaba. Ella no era buena luchadora. Sus golpes eran ligeros y aquellos tipos le superaban en número. Aunque quisiera, no podría hacer gran cosa. Al sacar las llaves y ser jalada hacia arriba, la bolsa se deslizó de su regazo y su contenido se esparció por el suelo. No había nada de valor, como ella sabía, pero aquellos hombres ni siquiera repararon en ello. No estaban pensando en asaltarla y eso era peor.

Un hombre la arrastró hasta un callejón cercano. La estampó contra la pared y Sakura pudo ver, con esfuerzos ante la reinante oscuridad de la callejuela, sus ojos enrojecidos y su mirada desenfocada. Parecían… desequilibrados, como si estuvieran bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia ilegal.

—No debiste correr —se rió—. Pensábamos tratarte bien.

—Sí —secundó otro—. Pero ya no tanto.

Asustada, Sakura giró su cabeza hacia un lado y sólo vio la oscuridad del callejón, una que se lo tragaba todo y se preguntó por qué antes no había reparado en lo aterrador que era Tomoeda de noche. Sus ojos, por otro lado, comenzaban a humedecerse, pero ella se negaba a llorar. Seguramente no todo estaba perdido. Seguramente todo estaría bien.

—Déjenme ir —dijo alzando la mirada, con voz serena y evitando con éxito el temblor que le producía el creciente pánico de sus entrañas. Estaba dispuesta a agotar todas sus posibilidades de escape—. Y haré como si no hubiera pasado nada —Sakura omitió de manera inteligente el mencionar a la policía. Eso no le haría ninguna gracia a sus agresores.

Sin embargo, el grupo de cinco, apenas terminó de hablar, soltó una carcajada al unísono, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera la broma más divertida del mundo. ¿Qué efecto podría tener la amenaza de una chiquilla de casi diecisiete años contra un puñado de hombres más grandes, más fuertes y más viejos que ella? Sí, sus palabras debieron ser muy graciosas.

Como para demostrar el poder que poseían sobre ella, el que parecía el líder e identificaban con el nombre de Kioshi, tomó el tirante derecho de su vestido blanco con aparente delicadeza y luego, con un violento jalón, lo deslizó hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la suave piel de Sakura. Ella apretó los puños clavándose el llavero en la tierna piel de su palma, impotente, el terror comenzaba a devorar su capacidad de pensamiento. Sólo sabía que no quería estar allí, que su casa estaba cerca y que había debido pasar a casa de su mejor amiga Tomoyo a que le prestara un poco de dinero en lugar de haber pretendido que podía manejar la situación sola y sin molestar a nadie.

Tal vez todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tanto su culpa como del destino; desde el haberse gastado cada centavo restante en aquellos dulces de almendras, su celular mojado e imposibilitado para llamar a su hermano y su final resolución de caminar hasta su casa. Empero, si ése era el destino, ella prefería no creer en él, aunque hasta hace poco pensaba acertados todos sus designios.

Pensó ausente, tratando de evadir la realidad de la mano que se paseaba por su rostro, qué estaría haciendo su hermano allá en su nuevo domicilio en el centro de Tokio y en la sonrisa tranquila que su padre debería estar poniendo en la excavación, desenterrando tesoros antiguos de gente que hacía muchos años había dejado de existir. Pensó también en lo que estaría haciendo ella misma si no se encontrara en esa situación. Con toda probabilidad se encontraría en la cocina, tratando de preparar alguno de los postres del recetario. Tal vez, si se quedaba quieta y no se quejaba, todo terminaría más rápido y sería menos doloroso que si se resistía.

Una mano intrusa se unió a la de su rostro y se apoderó del dobladillo de su vestido; mientras que otra fue acariciando sus muslos expuestos; fue cuando Sakura decidió que su última oportunidad de hacer nada estaba llegando. Ella no podía quedarse quieta y silenciosa, esperando lo que venía; su padre y su hermano siempre habían dado lo mejor de sí en todo momento. Ella debería demostrarles que podía hacer lo mismo, más incluso en una situación desesperada como aquella. Ella también daría lo mejor de sí hasta el final, no importaba que no sirviera de nada.

Aun sabiendo que sus puños eran ligeros y tenía pocas probabilidades de escape, Sakura se preparó para su ataque. Entonces sus rodillas temblorosas y su equilibrio se estabilizaron y ella, como no tenía verdaderos conocimientos de lucha, lanzó un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas a la entrepierna de Kioshi, quien se echó inmediatamente para atrás junto al hombre de su derecha, que se inclinó a sostenerlo. Kioshi se encontraba algo adolorido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla ir. El ángulo de su ataque no había sido el correcto. No había causado un daño suficiente. Ahora el hombre parecía enloquecido de furia y Sakura lo supo porque vio un puño elevarse en su dirección.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

El golpe no llegó jamás al rostro de ella, quien se quedó estática contra la pared, mirando el puño que se detenía y luego bajaba sin hacerle siquiera el menor daño.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar un hombre a la izquierda de Sakura. Su voz sonaba apresurada y casi hasta avergonzada.

—Esta señorita —habló otro. El tono de su voz parecía un calco de aquel que había empleado el primero, sin embargo, el de este hombre se mezclaba con una pizca de miedo— quería divertirse con nosotros.

—Ya veo —pareció ceder el recién llegado, cuyo rostro Sakura no podía vislumbrar a causa de la oscuridad y la distancia—. La 'señorita' debe ser una imbécil promiscua, queriendo 'divertirse' con cinco cerdos al mismo tiempo. La historia me parece muy creíble —respondió con despreocupado sarcasmo, como si no le importara que ellos fueran cinco y él uno solo.

Kioshi pareció enfurecerse y olvidó (con gran alivio para ella) a Sakura, que se hallaba dividida entre la fascinación y el terror, encogida contra la pared.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —espetó, encarándolo.

—¿Te has ofendido?

Kioshi gruñó en respuesta. Estaba claro que el adjetivo 'cerdo' no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

—No me mires así, no es mi culpa que no puedas poner a ninguna mujer y tengas que obligarlas.

Sakura notó entonces que, aunque ninguno de los camaradas de Kioshi se negaba, tampoco parecían dispuestos a apoyarle.

—Bastardo —gruñó Kioshi.

El recién llegado meneó la cabeza en negación, como si no le importara la gran cosa el insulto, pero al segundo siguiente le había dado un golpe tan fuerte en las costillas que Sakura pudo escuchar con claridad cómo se quebraban. Después hubo un silencio absoluto, sólo interrumpido por lo lloriqueos de Kioshi, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Sakura no pudo pensar si se lo tenía merecido o no o qué pasaría después, si es que los otros hombres obtenían el mismo final, simplemente echó a correr, segura de que no habría una mejor oportunidad para escapar de su destino. Las llaves seguían causándole heridas en su mano, pero no se molestó en aflojar el agarre ni en girar la cabeza para ver si no la perseguían.

—Kinomoto —gritó alguien y Sakura, reconociendo la voz como la del sexto hombre, se detuvo, casi segura de que eso era una imprudencia—. Te has dejado tu bolsa.

Sakura se giró lentamente, tiritando, y aceptó completamente confundida la bolsa que le alargaba el hombre, cuyo rostro era desconocido para ella hasta ese momento.

—Gra-gracias —dijo en shock completo y se marchó sin más, demasiado asustada como para acercarse a nadie, ni siquiera a su salvador.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura no se detuvo para prender la luz del recibidor ni la de ninguna otra habitación. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y ése fue el único foco que encendió. Abrió la ducha y se colocó bajo el chorro helado, que chisporroteaba sobre su ropa sudorosa.

Lloró el resto de la noche.

* * *

**OH.**

**Qué cosa tan fea he escrito (y apesto narrando escenas de acción, no necesitan ni decirlo; pero estoy trabajando en ello). ¿Lo peor de todo saben qué es? Que ya tengo lista y editada la mitad de este fic. ¡OH! ¡OH!**

**Estoy consciente de que no a muchas personas, por mucho esfuerzo y cariño que le haya puesto yo a esta historia, les va a gustar. Es más, que hayan leído hasta aquí ya es mucho, pero es que yo quería hacer un fanfic tan profundo como un charco del tipo "chica buena se enamora de chico malo" y ya. Pero me puse a hacer preguntas y necesitaba una respuesta lógica que me convenciera a mí de por qué Sakura iba a hacer tal cosa y por qué Syaoran iba a hacer sus cosas también, y terminé con esta historia, que pasó de charco a bache (xD). Puede que ahora Syaoran esté fuera de personaje (no tanto así Sakura, pero puedo equivocarme. Aún no me acostumbro a manejar su personalidad en un UA y ella siendo mayor), pero es que mi meta es realizar una progresión hasta su personalidad original. Igual creo que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Ya saben, creo que la esencia está allí todavía, a lo Syaoran Tsubasa Chronicles xD**

**Este capítulo es importantísimo para el desarrollo de la trama. IMPORTANTÍSIMO. Del tipo que no es sólo que ella haya sido damisela en apuros y él la salvara (ya sé que no mencioné su nombre, pero todos saben quién conchas es), sino que tendrá un gran peso en TODO lo que venga después.**

**Dado a que ya tengo un montón de capítulos escritos, voy a estar subiendo semanalmente… a menos que me iluminen sus reviews (mensaje subliminal) y el Espíritu Santo, y me dé por subir dos o tres a la semana. Pero lo ideal es volver cada domingo.**

**Por si están preocupados por mi salud mental sobre la historia charco, también la escribí, pero la mandé a otro fandom. Uno donde se pudiera perder en la marea de badfics como otro badfic más y nadie me ofendiera por ello.**

**Y ya me callo porque ya fue mucha nota de autor.**

**Bueno… gracias por leer, y si me abandonan… pues yo entiendo. Yo me abandonaría xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	2. Track 1: Agony - Paloma Faith

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

**Disco 1**

_Track 1: Agony - Paloma Faith_

Sakura despertó pasado el mediodía abrazando su almohada.

Antes de las cuatro de la mañana, había abandonado el cuarto de baño para deslizarse con el alma pesada hasta su alcoba y luego, sin mayor miramientos, tirarse sobre la cama aún hecha, sin intención de meterse dentro de las sábanas.

La cabeza le dolía y sentía los ojos hinchados. Se preguntó tontamente por qué se sentía tan aturdida y en ese instante millones de imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, como un repentino golpe. Las ganas de llorar nuevamente la embargaron y se acurrucó otra vez en posición fetal, protegiéndose de algo invisible que la acechaba.

Permaneció al menos otra hora allí, aovillada y temerosa, antes de que el hambre le obligara a bajar hasta la cocina. Ella en realidad no tenía ganas de nada, aunque su estómago alegara lo contrario. Si era necesario, podía matarse de hambre hasta que su padre arribara a la casa por la noche, pero sabía que no podía ser una eterna víctima. Ella, para empezar, no podía permitirse regodearse en su miseria por el resto de su vida. La noche anterior había demostrado un despliegue de valentía digno de admirar. Puede que hubiera necesitado ayuda para salir airosa de la situación, pero eso no le restaba mérito a lo que hizo ni la convertía en una damisela en apuros. Había demostrado ser una hija y una hermana digna. Esperaba que su padre y su hermano se sintieran orgullosos de ella, incluso si no se los contaba. Ella lo estaba. Había peleado con todo lo que tenía y todo había resultado bien. Ella estaba _bien._

Mientras preparaba una comida sencilla con los comestibles que había encontrado en el refrigerador y la alacena, el teléfono de la sala retumbó fuertemente en el silencio de la casa, sobresaltándola, y logrando que se quemara un poco con el aceite. Era una quemadura mínima, como del tamaño de una gotita, pero aún así dolía. Se sintió tonta por asustarse con el sonido del teléfono y se apresuró a contestar, no sin antes apagar el fuego de la estufa.

—Residencia Kinomoto.

—Eh, monstruo.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de Sakura. Sólo conocía una persona que le llamaba así y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

—¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no soy un monstruo! —gritó al teléfono y la familiaridad de esa discusión reconfortó a su espíritu asustado.

—Sí, sí. Como quieras.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? ¡Ya no soy una niña!

—Sí, pero sigues siendo un monstruo.

—¡Hermano! —vociferó nuevamente la fémina.

Sí, sí, lo que quieras. ¿Por qué no contestaste tu teléfono ayer? Estuve llamándote toda la noche.

—Eso es porque… bueno, mi teléfono se mojó.

El suspiro de Toya llegó hasta el otro lado de la línea, donde Sakura esperaba la reprimenda que seguro le tocaba. Su hermano no paraba de recordarle que era torpe, debido a que ella era lo que él denominaba como 'monstruo', seguramente no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad dorada para gritarle y mofarse hasta que alguno de los lados decidiera cortar la llamada.

—Sabía que sólo habías sido torpe. ¿Y por qué no respondiste el teléfono de la casa?

Sakura pensó una mentira rápida. No podía decirle que se había encerrado en la ducha por más de cuatro horas.

—Cuando llegué del centro fui directo a dormir. He estado muy cansada los últimos días. No lo escuché.

Casi pudo ver el gesto displicente hecho por su hermano.

—Deja de desvelarte viendo telenovelas.

—Yo no me desvelo viendo telenovelas. ¡Sólo lo hice una vez!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura terminó de cocinar, realizar sus tareas de la escuela y hacer la limpieza general de su casa cerca de las ocho de la noche. Para entonces ya había extendido explicaciones sobre su torpeza y pereza a su padre, cuya llegada se retrasaría un día más, Tomoyo y Chiharu, quien llamaba para preguntarle los detalles de una tarea.

Ante la soledad y el silencio, Sakura se preguntó si había sido correcto mentir. Con seguridad, si le hubiese dicho a su hermano lo que había sucedido, habría regresado corriendo al barrio de Tomoeda a buscar justicia por su propia mano, e incluso hubiera sido capaz de tomarse un periodo de descanso de la universidad, todo para cuidar a su temeraria e inútil hermanita pequeña.

Ella no podía hacerle eso.

Su padre, en cambio, probablemente se culparía de lo sucedido y estaría siempre preocupado, siempre alerta por su pequeña y torpe hija, lamentándose por no haber estado cerca de ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

No, decirles a ellos no valía la pena. Sólo acarrearía _más _dolor.

Se preguntó también por qué no había dicho nada incluso a Tomoyo. Que no le dijera a Chiharu tenía algo de perdón, aunque eran amigas cercanas, no eran tan íntimas. Pero Tomoyo había sido su mejor amiga desde la primaria y siempre habían compartido todo. Desde el desengaño por su primer amor hasta los detalles del primer beso de ambas. No había cosa que la una no supiera de la otra. Conocían todos sus secretos, incluso los que creían inconfesables. ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser diferente?

La respuesta debería ser, aunque Sakura no parecía muy _segura_ de ello, que tampoco deseaba ver los ojos llenos de preocupación de su amiga. Tomoyo no le reprocharía nada, pero tomaría su sufrimiento como suyo y ella no quería darle más problemas. Además, siendo todo tan reciente, su reacción sería peor. Tal vez, si dejaba pasar el tiempo, en un futuro donde ella pudiera reírse de eso, podría contarle todo con lujo de detalles. Desde cada uno de los postres del recetario que había comprado, pasando por su curiosidad por la fuente y terminando con el momento en que _él_ le había entregado su bolsa de vuelta.

Por primera vez en casi veinticuatro horas, Sakura se detuvo a pensar en su salvador y en la forma tan ingrata en que se había comportado con él. Casi ni le había hablado, a pesar de que era quien le había devuelto la seguridad.

Aunque al inicio de todo aquello él no parecía tener intenciones precisas de salvarla, como para que ella lo considerara una persona _confiable_, lo había hecho. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de entregarle su bolsa con todas sus cosas dentro y sin que faltase nada. Incluido su celular mojado. Eso lo convertía en una _buena_ persona en sus ojos.

Esperaba que no fuera muy tarde todavía para agradecerle apropiadamente por defenderla y brindarle una apertura para que pudiera escapar _ilesa_ de aquella terrible experiencia. Después de todo, tendría la oportunidad de verle al día siguiente en el instituto.

A él, a Li Syaoran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó más temprano de lo usual. En parte porque había tenido un mal sueño y en parte también porque estaba muy excitada por lo que sucedería ese día. Aprovechando su nuevo recetario y que no había nadie en casa a quien pudiera molestar, se había pasado la noche haciendo una tarta de frambuesa para regalársela a él como gesto de agradecimiento. Ahora sólo debía decidir si se la entregaba en persona o si la dejaba en su taquilla junto con una nota. La mejor y más madura decisión entre las dos era la primera, pero de cualquier manera escribió la nota por si terminaba acobardándose.

Llegó a la escuela cinco minutos después de que abrieran el portal a pesar de que sus clases no comenzarían hasta la segunda hora. Sakura se encontraba ahora en el recibidor, esperando a Li Syaoran, hecha un manojo de nervios y caminando de un lado para otro.

¿Qué debería decirle? Jamás se habían hablado antes, de hecho, aunque Syaoran era muy popular entre las chicas del instituto, Sakura nunca había reparado verdaderamente en él. Sus estilos de vida, sus aspiraciones y su círculo de amigos, no concidían. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de toparse más que en los pasillos abarrotados, pero tampoco nunca cruzaron palabras. Entonces ¿cómo debería abordarlo? ¿Debería llamarle por su nombre? ¿Y si sonaba demasiado descarada? ¿Sería mejor esperarlo al lado de su taquilla para evitar la vergüenza que le produciría si él la ignoraba al llamarlo en medio de una multitud?

¿Y después qué?

"Syaoran, gracias por salvarme de ser violada ayer".

No, eso sonaba demasiado violento.

"Estoy muy agradecida porque usted se tomó la molestia ayer de salvarme".

Eso tampoco, sonaba demasiado formal. Además, podría ser que ni siquiera la recordara, después de todo, estaba muy oscuro en ese callejón. Asimismo, ella, a diferencia de él, no se consideraba una persona _popular_ o del tipo que destacara. Pero, si recordaba bien, él la había llamado por su apellido. Él _sabía _quién era ella.

Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar la escuela y Sakura todavía no se decidía por un discurso apropiado, así que seguía varada en el recibidor, esperando a que su salvador llegara. Era tanto el caos de sus pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido de la campana dando inicio a la primera clase, hasta que un profesor se lo hizo ver.

—Soy de quinto semestre 'a' —le respondió, recuperándose de la impresión. _Sólo era un profesor. _No había por qué alterarse—. No tengo clase a esta hora.

El docente pareció estar satisfecho por la explicación y la dejó en paz; aliviada, Sakura se recargó contra la fila de taquillas y suspiró. Como siguiera así acabaría teniendo un infarto; lo mejor sería dejar la tarta y la nota en la taquilla de Li, se evitaría de esa forma las molestias de dar un discurso que no había preparado.

—Me estás bloqueando.

El sonido de esa voz tan desconocida pero tan familiar para ella, envió a Sakura una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral, que la hizo estremecerse completamente. El momento por el que esperaba, pero no quería que llegara, estaba ocurriendo en el presente, con Li Syaoran pidiéndole que dejara de estorbarle, pues se encontraba recargada en su casillero.

—Uh, ahm. Lo siento. Es que... Verás, es que yo... Emh... Yo quería... ¡Toma!

Con un gesto atropellado y sintiéndose pequeña y muchos años menor, Sakura inclinó la cabeza y extendió la caja con la tarta a Syaoran.

—¿Te me estás declarando a esta hora de la mañana? La mayoría espera al almuerzo o a la salida.

El tono altanero y lleno de suficiencia no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, pero no le dio importancia. Primero, porque ella no se estaba declarando y segundo, porque no se había explicado con corrección. Si ella fuera Li, también lo hubiera interpretado de esa manera. Sobre todo si se consideraba la avasalladora popularidad que mantenía con el sexo femenino.

—No, no —Sakura pareció recuperar su capacidad de habla junto con la destreza de pensamiento—. Sólo deseaba agradecerte por lo de ayer, eso es todo.

Syaoran la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Segundos en los que Sakura rogó porque no le hiciera explicarse más de lo necesario. No quería hablar de aquello en voz alta. Al final, y sin decir nada, Li tomó el paquete de las manos de la chica.

—¿Ahora puedo abrir mi taquilla?

—Ah, sí. ¡Lo siento! Muchas gracias otra vez —y se giró sobre sus talones, para huir de ese lugar con rapidez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora siguiente, Sakura gastó su tiempo reprendiéndose por ser tan tonta. Debería haber dejado el presente en la taquilla de Syaoran y luego debió huir, así se hubiera ahorrado la bochornosa escena siguiente. O, cuando menos, ser más elocuente en su primera elección de palabras. Por lo menos se alegraba de haberse expresado correctamente sobre el agradecimiento y aclarado el pequeño malentendido sobre estar declarándosele. Ella no se le estaba declarando, sólo deseaba expresar la gratitud de su corazón por medio de un pastel, pero supuso que muchas otras expresaban sus sentimientos románticos con ese tipo de cosas también. Ella entendía todo eso; en el pasado había hecho un montón de panqueques para el chico que le gustaba, aunque a él no le gustaba ella.

Tal vez debió haberle regalado a Syaoran algo diferente. Algo menos... olvidable.

Se preguntó si se comería el pastel y si sería de su gusto. Aunque eso ya no era de su incumbencia, ella ya había expresado su sentir; incluso si tiraba la tarta por la azotea, seguiría estando agradecida con él.

Quince minutos antes de que comenzara lo que sería su primera clase del día, Tomoyo llegó al aula con su sonrisa de siempre. Verla tan despreocupada le confirmó a Sakura que su decisión había sido la correcta. No era justo perturbar la calma de Tomoyo con sus problemas. De hecho, ya _casi_ se sentía bien.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sonrió en respuesta.

—Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Terminaste todas tus tareas?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Me alegro. Este es nuestro último año y no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con los profesores.

—No te preocupes, estoy dando lo mejor de mí.

Tomoyo dejó de sonreír para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

Una extraña presión se instaló en el pecho de Sakura. Se sentía muy mal mentirle a Tomoyo.

—Estoy bien. Sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche —confesó con una verdad a medias.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Umh... un gato hacía ruidos raros en el jardín —inventó con rapidez—. Pero yo primero creí que era un fantasma.

—Oh, pobrecita Sakura. Con lo mucho que te asustan las historias de terror.

—Por favor, no lo digas en voz alta, Tomoyo.

Pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Sakura. Te ves incluso mucho más linda cuando tienes miedo.

—Creo que eres la única que piensa eso.

—No lo creo. De verdad eres muy bonita y muchos chicos comparten mi opinión. Tanaka, por ejemplo.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de clases. Tanaka se le había declarado el mes anterior junto con un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Sin embargo, ella lo había rechazado. Él no le gustaba, aunque se había sentido muy halagada por los sentimientos que le profesaba un chico tan agradable como él.

—Bu-bueno, tú también eres muy bonita, Tomoyo.

—Pero no tanto como tú. Eres muy popular entre los chicos.

—¿Eh? ¿Crees que soy popular?

—Por supuesto, cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti sin ningún problema sólo con llegar a conocerte. ¿Te has puesto a contar el número de chicos que se te han declarado desde que entramos a la secundaria? —Sakura sonrió forzadamente por las palabras de su amiga. Comenzaba a hacerla sonrojar—. Además eres porrista. Las porristas son populares. Todo el mundo quiere salir con una porrista. Más si es una tan linda como tú, sólo que tú no te das cuenta.

—Oh, así que es eso —susurró Sakura muy bajito y sin querer, pensando que el ser porrista era la explicación lógica a por qué Li Syaoran conocía su nombre.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? No, nada. No dije nada importante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa tarde durante la práctica de porristas, que se había demorado dos horas por causa de un compromiso de la entrenadora, Sakura pensó que el dobladillo de su falda estaba _demasiado corto_. Por primera vez en los ocho años que llevaba formando parte de los equipos de animación de sus instituciones educativas, tuvo ese pensamiento, sintiendo sus piernas repentinamente desnudas y expuestas a la vista de todos. Tal vez, en la última lavada, su falda se había encogido. Debería ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez o podrían regañarla por violar las normas.

—Eh, Sakura —la llamó Chiharu—. Ya va a comenzar la práctica.

—Un momento. No, espera, Chiharu.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No crees que mi falda es demasiado corta?

Chiharu miró la falda de su amiga con detenimiento.

—Puede ser.

Sakura suspiró con alivio. No estaba siendo paranoica.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Pero, ahora que Chiharu la pensaba, la falda de Sakura siempre había sido la más corta de todas, por órdenes de la capitana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora de la práctica terminó y Sakura caminó con sus otras amigas animadoras hacia los vestidores. Durante el camino, se toparon con un grupo de chicos que corría en fila india por toda la escuela. Por lo que parecía, eran el equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Un torneo comenzaría en otoño y, al parecer, el entrenador del equipo los estaba forzando al máximo con el fin de conseguir la copa ese año. El instituto Tomoeda, antaño famoso por sus equipos de fútbol y baloncesto, se había dormido en sus laureles y lo máximo que había conseguido en ambas disciplinas por los últimos cinco años era un cuarto lugar. Muy deprimente.

—Ese entrenador sí que es duro. Pronto va a oscurecer y parece que los tendrá corriendo el resto de la noche —dijo Chiharu, jugando con sus colitas y mirando con preocupación a su novio Yamazaki, que se había unido ese mismo año al club.

—Escuché que si no ganan este año el campeonato o consiguen algo como un tercer lugar, van a despedirlo —comentó Naoko, otra animadora amiga de Sakura que utilizaba unas grandes gafas redondas. Aunque utilizaba lentillas en las prácticas, se sentía mejor sintiendo el peso del armazón en la nariz y orejas.

—Eso es muy duro por parte de la dirección —expresó Rika, una jovencita de cabello oscuro y dulces maneras.

—Pero míralo desde su punto de vista —arremetió Naoko—. El bachillerato Tomoeda se ha vuelto el hazmerreír de la región.

—Tienes razón, pero eso sigue siendo muy duro.

Al parecer, Naoko iba a decir algo más expresando su postura a favor de la dirección, pero Chiharu interrumpió su pequeña pelea con una idea.

—¿Qué les parece si nos acercamos y les llevamos algo?

Sakura, que hasta entonces no había participado en la conversación, pues estaba distraída _mirándole a él,_ habló:

—¿Llevarles algo? Pero si ellos tienen sus propias _managers_ para eso.

—Sí, pero parece que no hacen muy bien su trabajo —dijo la muchachita con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su novio, que jadeaba pesadamente y se esforzaba por seguir corriendo al ritmo de sus compañeros.

—Chiharu tiene razón, deberíamos ir, Sakura, Naoko.

—¿Pero qué les llevaríamos? —cuestionó la chica de lentes—. No tengo dinero suficiente ni para comprarme una bebida energizante a mí.

Chiharu pareció meditarlo seriamente.

—Agua. Y toallas. No tenemos de otra. No venimos preparadas y no podemos tocar los fondos de las porristas arbitrariamente.

—También podríamos intentar distraer al entrenador —aportó Rika—. Así los chicos podrán descansar un poco.

Con esa idea en mente, las chicas fueron a su salón de reuniones para conseguir lo que necesitaban. A Sakura, por su parte, se le revolvió el estómago de los nervios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura y sus amigas anduvieron rumbo a las canchas de soccer, el lugar donde el entrenador tenía realizando infinitos calentamientos al equipo de baloncesto, con bandejas repletas de vasos plásticos llenos de agua y los hombros cubiertos con toallas. Todavía llevaban el uniforme puesto y esperaban que el entrenador no las despachara a gritos.

—Déjenmelo a mí —dijo Chiharu con la mirada decidida.

El entrenador ya las estaba mirando feo.

—¡Hola! —dijo Chiharu a voz de grito, para que todos los presentes la escucharan—. Los vimos a todos muy cansados de camino a los vestidores y pensamos que necesitaban un poco de ánimos para seguir entrenando —aquí la jovencita puso su mejor sonrisa y la dirigió hacia el ceñudo entrenador, que quedó deslumbrado ante su brillantez—. ¿Podemos, señor?

El tono jocoso que había empleado Chiharu fue tal que nadie podría negarse a ella. Además, despachar a cuatro damitas cargadas era una completa patanería.

—Adelante —gruñó con renuencia.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron y sonrieron victoriosas. Un par de chicas, al parecer las encargadas del club, se acercaron presurosas a ellas para ayudarles. Los miembros del equipo se dejaron caer rendidos en el suelo, aliviados de poder dejar de correr.

Gracias —dijo una de las dos muchachas—. El entrenador no permitía que les diéramos ni siquiera agua.

—Sí, y eso que le hemos rogado mucho.

—Pues debieron haberlo hecho mejor —arremetió Chiharu. Estaba muy preocupada por Yamazaki y su preocupación se traducía muchas veces en ira, como en aquel momento.

Sakura se disculpó por ella ante las otras dos y se quedó con la mitad de la carga de toallas. La gracia de los equipos de baloncesto era que sólo tenían once miembros, aunque allí había unos cuantos chicos más. No era gran cosa el peso que cargaba. Chiharu se fue con Yamazaki, con su vaso de plástico rebosante de agua fresca y una toalla en la mano. Naoko y una de las managers repartieron los vasos con agua restantes mientras que Rika distraía al entrenador para prolongar el tiempo de descanso lo más que pudiera.

—Aquí tienes —entregó Sakura una toalla a un chico de primero, que la miró embelesado, como si ella fuera un ángel.

—Gracias —expresó—. Gracias a todas. Creí que moriría si daba un paso más.

—No hay problema.

Con un gesto de mano se despidió de él y entregó una toalla a otro chico, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo, casi sin querer, vio como Syaoran tomaba un vaso con agua de los que cargaba Naoko. Lo cierto es que ella había elegido repartir toallas del lado contrario al que se encontraba él. Seguía muy abochornada por lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

—Aquí tienes — entregó otra toalla y la conversación se repitió seis veces más. Al final, Sakura se quedó sin nada para repartir y caminó a reunirse con sus amigas, que se aglomeraban alrededor del entrenador, cuyo nombre era Morio Shiba, según le había dicho un chico al que le entregó una toalla—. Eh, chicas —llamó a sus amigas—. Está a punto de oscurecer. Creo que debo irme ya.

—Es cierto, ya es _muy tarde_ —insinuó Chiharu. Aquel día estaba más agresiva de lo usual—. _Todos_ deberíamos volver a casa.

Rika y Sakura le ofrecieron una sonrisa inestable. Entendían lo que trataba de hacer, pero no era bueno provocar al entrenador. Él tenía autoridad y poder, y ella no.

—¡Sí, entrenador! —se escuchó la voz de Yamazaki—. ¡Todos deberíamos irnos a casa!

Los gritos de Yamazaki parecieron darle valor a sus compañeros, que se unieron a su petición con fuertes gritos y quejidos; todos menos _él_, que lucía impasible recargado contra el tronco de un árbol. Todos los demás deseaban marcharse fervientemente. Estaban muy cansados y, lo peor de todo, es que no les habían dejado tocar siquiera una pelota en toda la tarde. Eso había minado sus ánimos por completo.

Harto de las quejas, el entrenador los dejó ir. No sin antes gritarles lo inútiles y débiles que eran.

—En serio, decir eso debería ser ilegal —expresó Chiharu de camino a los vestidores—. Es inmoral decirles inútiles.

—Pero él piensa que es motivación.

—Él no piensa, Naoko. Eso es lo que pasa.

Las otras tres chicas decidieron que nunca podrían ganarle a Chiharu en esa conversación y que era mejor dejar todo por la paz, esperando que se serenara por sí misma; entonces cambiaron súbitamente de tema.

—Por cierto, ¿vieron quién se unió al equipo? —preguntó Rika.

—¡Cierto! Fue tan extraño darle agua.

—¿Oh? ¿Se refieren a Li Syaoran? Él no es un miembro lo que se dice 'oficial' —aportó Chiharu, sintiéndose importante por saberlo todo sobre el equipo de baloncesto.

—¿Eso por qué? —inquirió Sakura, esperando no sonar demasiado interesada.

—Porque así lo pidió él. Verán, el entrenador le vio jugar por casualidad en la clase de gimnasia y es muy bueno. Tan bueno o mucho más que los miembros que se graduaron el invierno pasado y los regulares del equipo actual. Pero él no deseaba unirse al equipo, así que aceptó ir cuando quisiera y sin que el entrenador tuviera derecho a gritarle por eso. Al parecer, a ese esclavista de Morio no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su propuesta. No podía perder un miembro tan valioso.

—Suena como un chico rudo ese Syaoran —comentó Rika, preocupada—. Ponerle condiciones a un profesor como Morio Shiba. Sí que es valiente.

—Oh, pues hay un montón de rumores circulando sobre él.

—Esos rumores son basura, Naoko. Cualquiera pudo inventárselos para perjudicarlo. Principalmente ese montón de chicas dolidas que deja por su paso. Yo jamás le he visto hacer algo de lo que mencionan, así que difícilmente puedo creer en ellos. Y ni me importan. No es que seamos amigos.

—Pero los rumores muchas veces tienen algo de verdad —rebatió Naoko avergonzada, acomodándose las gafas para despistar—. No puedes descartarlos tan fácilmente.

—No, sí que puedo hacerlo.

—Pero ¿qué dicen esos rumores, Naoko? —dijo Sakura, preocupada e interesada. Ella era muy despistada. Nunca se enteraba de nada.

Naoko abrió la boca para comenzar su relato. Chiharu la interrumpió.

No vale la pena ni siquiera mencionarlos, Sakura.

Naoko volvió a cerrar la boca. Rika volvió a cambiar inteligentemente de tema a asuntos menos espinosos, como quien lavaría tantas toallas.

—Fue tu idea —dijo Naoko.

—Ay, por favor. No sean así, chicas.

—Dame la mitad, Chiharu. Yo las lavaré.

—¡Gracias, Rika! Tú sí eres una gran amiga.

—Pueden dejarme unas cuantas. No creo que sean problema.

—Oh, no. Tú puedes ayudarme mañana, Sakura.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, mañana tenemos que volver ahí. ¡Seremos las nuevas ayudantes del equipo de baloncesto!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron las muchachas al unísono.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hasta ese día, Sakura no sabía lo muy consciente de sí misma que podía llegar a ser. Qué posición y cuánto debería balancear sus manos al caminar, el largo y lo rápido de sus pasos, y el sonido de sus zapatos al chocar contra el asfalto. Lo rápido que latía un corazón humano sometido a actividad física ligera y la cantidad de veces que debía respirar en un único minuto. El balanceo de su falda al andar y lo torcido del nudo de su corbata. Se sentía muy preocupada por todo aquello, que se preguntaba absurdamente si lo estaba haciendo bien y si Li Syaoran no ser estaba riendo de ella a sus espaldas al notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

Antes de ese día, ella no había notado nada de eso. Ni siquiera que, al parecer, el chico y ella vivían en la misma dirección y ella, tan en las nubes como siempre, no se enteraba de nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

El que viviera cerca llevaba razón. De otra manera él no hubiera acudido en su rescate la noche del sábado. Pero nunca haberlo notado hasta ahora le avergonzaba sobremanera. De verdad que era demasiado distraída.

Al principio del camino, Sakura se preguntó muchas veces si debería girarse y esperarlo, pero decidió no tentar más a su suerte y siguió andando. Después de todo, los asuntos entre los dos ya habían sido finiquitados y antes de eso nunca habían cruzado palabra. Que lo hicieran ahora sólo haría pensar a Li que sí se había enamorado de él debido a que le había salvado la vida y, a juzgar por su expresión de la mañana, eso no le haría ninguna gracia.

Sakura se preguntó qué había de malo con ella para que un chico creyera que el que se enamorara de él fuera un problema. Si partían de la premisa que Tomoyo había pronunciado en la mañana, debería sentirse halagado y no agredido. Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Eso era muy ególatra. No debía pensar así. El mundo no estaba obligado a quererla.

El resto del camino, Sakura lo hizo tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y que una luna creciente colgaba del cielo sin estrellas, acompañando el brillo de las farolas.

—No deberías mirar tanto al suelo mientras caminas. Es peligroso —dijo la voz de Syaoran girando en una esquina, para perderse en su propio camino segundos después.

Las tres manzanas que faltaban para llegar a su casa, Sakura las recorrió con el corazón desbocado.

* * *

**Sé que hoy no es domingo, no estoy tan drogada todavía para no saber en qué día de la semana voy, pero quiero venir a decirles que inauguro oficialmente el "Viernes de Actualizaciones". ¿La razón? Si ustedes se pasan por mi perfil, notarán que tengo un octillón (¿existe la cantidad siquiera?) de longfics sin terminar, así que este día de la semana voy a subir continuaciones que tenga listas. Los oneshots no tendrán día de la semana en específico.  
**

**Hablando netamente del fanfic, si notan clichés sin gracia, recuerden que es porque este fanfic nació para ser un charco y ya va en zanja (xD) y que la trama base es "chica buena ama a chico malo". También noté que no haber nombrado a Syaoran ocasionó que especularan muchas cosas(D:), pero yo sólo lo había hecho así para demostrar que Sakura estaba muy apurada por escapar como para pensar en otra cosa (:S).**

**Por cierto, no sé si Chiharu está dentro de la personalidad canon o no, pero a mí me gustó ponerla así. Ya hasta me enamoré de ella (:*). Jajajaja. También, el hecho de que no pasen la millonada de cosas en estos capítulos aunque estén relativamente largos es porque mi estilo de escritura se basa más en las emociones/sentimientos/lo psicológico que en las acciones y lo externo. Me interesa más contar el desarrollo de personajes que una serie de sucesos. Ahora, explicado esto, paso a agradecer los reviews por orden de llegada:**

_KotomiTan09:_** ¡Tú sólo dices que la acción no me quedó mal para vacilarme! Jajaja. Ok, aceptaré tu halago, pero no me lo voy a creer completamente porque se me va a subir el ego. Estoy intentando mejorar en esa área.**

_kaoru240:_** Creo que todos quedamos preocupaditos por Sakura. Por eso mismo pensé que me odiarían (:'S) y me ignorarían cruelmente. Y pues no tendrás que esperar tanto. Ya ves, el viernes será el día del amor.**

_nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:_** Uff! Yo pensaba que había puesto a Syaoran todo extraño. Y mi salud mental está bien... ya sabes, la Nutella y las Pringles me mantienen funcionando correctamente, jajaja.**

_YudAidea:_** Yo también soy fan de este tipo de tramas. Yo sé que tienen muy pocas cosas para ofrecer, pero ahí voy yo, a leerme libros y fics de este tipo. Debe ser patológico o algo (xD).**

_Stefany BM:_** ¡Preciosa! Amé tu review. Me encantó cómo analizaste el capítulo anterior, creo que pensaste más que yo que lo hice. Te amo con amor enamorado (xD). En otras noticias... a mí también me da miedo eso. Creo que por más fuerte que sea para patear o pegar, si no tengo los nervios suficientes para ponerme manos a la obra, no podría salir airosa de eso. Yo ya tengo una experiencia con delincuencia y me bloqueé toda por un tiempo. Espero tu vida siempre sea bonita :')**

_daniielauchiha_:** No te preocupes de lo mainstream, lo importante es que tus sentimientos me llegaron (¡súper cursi! Jajaja).**

_azucenas45**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero ¿qué fue lo confuso? ¿Confuso en qué sentido? Me gustaría saberlo para tratar de mejorar y/o editar ese inicio.**_

**Bueno, ¿qué decir? Yo no esperaba ni tres reviews para esta historia, y ustedes mehan dado 7 ¡SIETE BELLOS REVIEWS! Muchísimas gracias, de corazón. Porque yo escribo por gusto y publico para ustedes, y no gano absolutamente nada con esto. Es más, pierdo en facturas de luz más altas, pero sus bellas palabras siempre me sacan una sonrisa a la hora que sea. Así que, nutellitas, no se corten y díganme que me aman (xD), ¡vamos que no muerdo! (:D).  
**

**El hecho de que arribita diga: "disco 1" tiene una explicación más adelante, nutellitas. La canción del título, por otra parte, es la que va con el capítulo, aunque sólo sean un par de líneas. Puede que ustedes todavía no lo cachen porque yo tengo una visión global sobre el presente y futuro de este fic y ustedes no, así que disculpen eso. No es obligado escucharla y, de hecho, mejor no la escuchen porque puede que odien mis gustos musicales (xD).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	3. Track 2: Everything Has Changed - Taylor

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

**Disco 1**

_Track 2: Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran._

Sakura sabía que se le notaba muy nerviosa. Tomoyo no paraba de dirigirle miradas preocupadas que ella evadía a toda costa, sin saber que eso la hacía parecer más culpable.

Había despertado temprano por causa de una terrible pesadilla que no le dejó dormir más. Volvió a llegar temprano al colegio y eso le pareció sospechoso a su mejor amiga. Ella nunca llegaba temprano. Por lo general, se quedaba dormida y atravesaba las puertas de entrada sin aliento y con la respiración pesada. Sakura no quería contarle nada a Tomoyo todavía sobre la noche del sábado, y ese hecho era lo único que rondaba por su mente esa mañana, por lo que deseaba evitar abrir la boca a toda costa. Sentía que lo diría todo si comenzaba a hablar y eso la aterrorizaba.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo en un cambio de hora. Sakura deseó que no le conociera tan bien como lo hacía.

—Es sólo el cansancio.

—¿De verdad? —repitió ella.

—De verdad.

—Sabes que si tienes un problema, cualquiera que sea, puedes decírmelo, ¿cierto, Sakura?

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada, Tomoyo. En serio.

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, pero dejó de insistir en el tema. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo podía leer a través de ella. Siempre lo había hecho, pero no se sentía con el valor de decirle toda la verdad. Era _demasiado_. Esta vez no se trataba de cualquier cosa.

Sakura se preguntó qué pensamientos exactos tendría su mejor amiga si le relataba _toda_ la escena del callejón.

Prefirió no pensar más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Sakura sólo deseaba que el profesor de trigonometría terminara de hablar y anunciara el final de su clase. Aunque estaba apuntando todo lo que él anotaba en la pizarra, las palabras que decía le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Siempre era así con las matemáticas y por lo visto, el tiempo no le había hecho mejorar en ningún aspecto.

A la hora del almuerzo, Tomoyo y Sakura abandonaron el aula, como de costumbre, para sentarse en el césped de detrás del edificio. Extendieron un bonito mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, como en un día de campo, y compartieron su almuerzo. A Tomoyo le gustaban mucho los almuerzos de Sakura porque los preparaba ella misma, y a Sakura le agradaba la variedad en el bento de su amiga. Por esas razones, la comida era una más de las cosas que Sakura y Tomoyo compartían desde siempre.

—Oye, Tomoyo.

—Dime.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado —preguntó un poco abochornada, con la mirada fija al frente. Li Syaoran cruzaba el patio con una jovencita de segundo año justo en ese momento. Probablemente iba a declarársele. Ella tenía la mirada ilusionada y las maneras nerviosas. Él parecía cansado. ¿Cuántas veces se repetiría para Li aquella escena en un mes?— que antes no te dabas cuenta de algo y ahora sí?

—¿Como qué?

—Uhmm... como que te enteras repentinamente que los caramelos de chocolate y menta son deliciosos, y entonces todas las tiendas a tu alrededor comienzan a venderlos y todos tus amigos a comerlos.

—Oh. Ya veo —Tomoyo rió bajito; Sakura pensó que no había elegido una analogía acertada—. Sí, me ha sucedido. El año pasado, descubrí una nueva banda por Internet y al día siguiente incluso mi chofer escuchaba sus canciones. Siempre es raro cuando eso sucede.

—Sí, sí —asintió Sakura con energía, contenta de que Tomoyo entendiera su punto—. Exactamente eso. Pero, ¿por qué pasa? Es tan extraño, como si la gente pudiera leerte la mente o algo parecido.

—No es nada de eso. Es simplemente que, como ahora te gusta, estás atenta a ello, aunque no te des cuenta. Esos chocolates siempre habían estado en esas tiendas y esas personas siempre los habían comido, sólo que tú no lo notabas antes porque no te interesaban.

—Como siempre eres muy sabia —halagó Sakura. Su amiga sonrió contenta y se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca.

Entonces no era que Li Syaoran y ella de repente comenzaran a coincidir en cosas, sino que ella se estaba dando cuenta de ello; como lo del equipo de baloncesto. Seguro que si no hubiera pasado _aquello_ entre los dos, ella ni hubiera notado que él estaba allí más de lo que había notado a los otros chicos. O las numerosas veces que lo estaba topando en el pasillo durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Por cierto —cambió de tema Tomoyo—, estoy preocupada por el pobre de Yamazaki. Se perdió la primera clase y cuando llegó lucía tan cansado. ¿Estará durmiendo bien?

—Oh, no. No creo que sea eso.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Porque, hablando de eso, Tomoyo. ¿A que no adivinas lo que Chiharu nos obligó a hacer?

—¿Obligarlas? ¿A qué?

—¡Nos ha convertido a Rika, Naoko y a mí en ayudantes del equipo de baloncesto!

—¿Ayudantes? ¿No es que ustedes tienen ya bastante con sus prácticas de animación y las tareas de los profesores?

—Pues Chiharu no piensa lo mismo —se quejó Sakura con un puchero, aunque en realidad ella no estaba particularmente molesta con la decisión de Chiharu, sólo un poco contrariada—. Como Yamazaki está allí (y esa es la razón por la que está tan cansado últimamente. ¡Ese entrenador es tan malvado!), ella quiere cuidarlo.

—Ya veo. ¡Ese es el poder del amor! Pero ¿tú no quieres, Sakura? Por mucho que Chiharu lo diga, no puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

—No es eso —explicó la muchacha jugando con la punta de su corbata escolar—. Es que, por lo visto, sus entrenamientos terminan hasta muy tarde y yo no _quiero_ quedarme hasta que oscurezca.

Tomoyo observó a Sakura suspicazmente, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra de aquello que le cruzaba por la mente.

—En ese caso, deberías marcharte antes. Chiharu seguro entenderá. ¡Cómo me gustaría ayudarles! Pero las actividades del coro no me lo permiten.

—No te preocupes, tú sólo debes concentrarte en seguir cantando hermoso, Tomoyo. Sabes que siempre me alegra escucharte cantar.

—Ay, muchas gracias. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que pienses eso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora de la práctica de las porristas había llegado nuevamente y Sakura agradeció la actividad física que le otorgaba. Ese día no había tenido clases de gimnasia y, contando que era su mejor y favorita materia, era una completa desgracia. Por otro lado, la falda no le pareció obscenamente corta como el día anterior, pues simplemente no reparó en ella más que lo justo y necesario. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el final de la práctica para ir a apoyar al equipo de baloncesto que su mente no podía ocuparse de otra cosa.

Sakura había reflexionado el día entero después del almuerzo, perdiéndose explicaciones importantes en la clase más de una vez, que era una niñería agachar la cabeza cada vez que veía a Li por un pasillo, como si ella de verdad se le hubiera declarado y él rechazado, provocando que sus encuentros se volvieran incómodos. Ella, en cambio, ahora _deseaba_ hablar con él. Era su salvador, y aunque se estaba volviendo un poco cansina con eso, no había mejor explicación para su repentino interés por él y a la nueva luz con la que lo veía. También, creyó, que si hablaba con él palabras, pero palabras de verdad y no balbuceos incoherentes, la vergüenza que le provocaba mirarle a los ojos desaparecería.

Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la cancha de baloncesto y no encontrarle ahí, corriendo con el resto del equipo. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada y preocupada, por si al día siguiente no tenía el mismo valor que sentía el día de hoy. Pero, después de todo, Li era dueño de su horario y podía presentarse el día y el momento en que quería, aunque eso fuera un poco molesto para sus planes.

—Eh, Sakura —dijo uno de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto, cuyo nombre no recordaba, en una pequeña pausa—. Puedo llamarte Sakura, ¿cierto?

Ella sólo asintió.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

En un autoreflejo, Sakura se abrazó a sí misma ligeramente.

El viento _parecía_ tan frío...

—Los tengo —se zafó con una mentira piadosa. Esta vez no había titubeado al decirla. Le asustaba lo buena mentirosa en que se estaba convirtiendo.

—Qué mal. Ya será otro día. Pero hoy por lo menos puedo llevarte a tu casa, ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aparentando estar afligida.

—Yo me marcho en quince minutos. La práctica no terminará a esa hora.

El chico pareció desinflarse. En contraste, ella sintió elevarse del alivio.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tus planes?

No. No tenía nada que ver porque no tenía planes. Pero no deseaba pasear por Tomoeda cuando la luna ya había salido y menos con un chico al que había comenzado hablarle apenas el día anterior, por más agradable que pareciera.

—Sí. Pero muchas gracias por ofrecerte.

La sonrisa fingida que Sakura le obsequió pareció animarle un poco y regresó a la fila con sus compañeros, que practicaban la entrada triple con los gritos del entrenador, que les exigía brincar más alto, lanzar más fuerte y correr más rápido.

—¡No descuiden su defensa!

Sakura regresó con sus amigas y las dos managers oficiales del equipo, Sasaki y Nika, que echaban porras desde las gradas. Esta vez el entrenamiento había sido dentro del gimnasio, en la verdadera cancha de basket ball.

—¿Narugami se te ha declarado? —preguntó Naoko nada más estuvo cerca de ella.

Sakura se ruborizó.

—No ha sido nada de eso.

—Pues no lo parecía. Quiso hablar en privado contigo. Eso debió ser una declaración.

—No lo fue —negó la interpelada con efusividad—. Simplemente me preguntó si tenía planes para esta noche.

—Oh, Sakura —dijo Naoko, negando con la cabeza, con el gesto que tendría un adulto al que un niño le cuestiona algo evidente, pero que el infante no comprende—. A veces me pregunto como es que siendo tan popular puedes no tener idea sobre las citas.

—¡O-oye! —exclamó, sin saber muy bien cómo defenderse.

—Bueno, ¿y qué le has dicho? ¿Van a encontrarse más tarde?

—No. Le he dicho que estoy ocupada.

—Así que le has rechazado.

—Naoko. Él no se me declaró.

—Lo que tú digas, Sakura. Lo que tú digas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A través del aire frío de una tarde de marzo, Sakura caminaba apresuradamente rumbo a su casa. En la medida que fuera posible, deseaba estar el menor tiempo en las calles. La amarga experiencia vivida recientemente la había cambiado. Antes, ella se preocupaba más porque el tiempo que pasaba lejos de casa no molestara a su padre o a su hermano, y si podía permanecer hasta muy entrada la noche sin causar preocupaciones, bien por ella, que aprovecharía cada minuto lejos de su hogar para divertirse. Pero ahora nada le parecía divertido y todo poco seguro.

¿Cómo es que no había notado antes lo grises que eran las calles, lo solitario del Parque Pingüino, lo triste de las casas y la basura que se atoraba en las alcantarillas? Pero ahora lo veía, y ella deseaba no volver a verlo.

Sólo tenía que esperar un poco de tiempo, se dijo. Sólo debía esperar un par de semanas y todo volvería a ser como antes. Dejaría de mirar en dirección al sonido de las pisadas a su alrededor sobresaltada, la noche no le parecería ofensiva, y ella y Tomoyo volverían a ser tan mejores amigas como antes. Sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, la rutina de Sakura se normalizó relativamente. Llegó tarde al instituto por quedarse dormida, corrió como condenada en clase de gimnasia y bromeó con Tomoyo sin preocupaciones, sin estar alerta constantemente por si se le deslizaba la lengua y hablaba de más.

—Oye, Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?

—Yo quería preguntarte...

—¿Sí?

—No, mejor lo hago después —sonrió Tomoyo con alegría. Sakura sólo se quedó viéndola, ceñuda.

—Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia.

—Lo sé. Pero es mejor que no me precipite. Puede ser que esté sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—Entonces eso no era una pregunta.

—No, más bien esperaba una confirmación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Hoy no hay práctica —anunció Chiharu a sus compañeras animadoras—. La profesora tiene un compromiso y la capitana la ha cancelado, porque ella tampoco tiene tiempo.

—¿Entonces iremos al gimnasio? —cuestionó Rika, después de todo, Chiharu era quien mandaba en el asunto del baloncesto.

—Me gustaría —respondió la muchacha—. Pero serían muchas horas ahí. Ni siquiera yo tengo ánimos y tampoco es que seamos de ayuda alguna.

Rika sonrió indulgentemente.

—¿Peleaste con Yamazaki?

Chiharu, que pocas cosas la hacían ruborizarse, enrojeció.

—No es eso.

—Pero sí pelearon —Naoko afirmó.

—No, es sólo que él cree que no deberíamos ir allí.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Sakura, inquieta.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, porque al entrenador no le hace mucha gracia. En segundo lugar... bueno, por favor, no se rían —las chicas asintieron, sólo así Chiharu quiso continuar—. Yamazaki se está cansando de que le pregunten por ustedes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Naoko negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Sakura, Rika rió gentilmente.

—Ay, Sakurita. A veces olvido lo despistada que puedes ser. Bueno, él quiso decirme que todo el club de baloncesto está encandilado por las guapas y amables animadoras, o sea nosotras, que vamos a ayudarlos. Y que cada vez que tienen oportunidad, le piden que concierte una cita grupal con todas.

—Qué dulces —comentó Rika a medio reír, que le veía el lado bueno a todas las cosas.

—Sí, pero no se preocupen, no lo va a hacer. Sobre todo porque Rika ya tiene novio, Naoko no está interesada —Naoko, para confirmar lo que dijo Chiharu, negó con la cabeza. A penas en diciembre había terminado con su novio. No estaba de humor todavía para comenzar una nueva relación—, y Sakura igualmente los va a rechazar a todos.

Las tres muchachas comenzaron a reír. Sakura se quedó estática.

—¿Eso qué significa? Yo no les rechazo a...

—Sakura —atajó Naoko—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aceptaste salir a solas con un chico? Para algo que no sea hacer alguna tarea, para variar.

—Bueno... no debe ser tanto tiempo.

—Oh, vamos. Lo es.

—Sí, y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Yo llevo saliendo con el mismo chico prácticamente toda mi vida y Rika lleva tres años con su novio misterioso, los mismos que tienes tú de soltera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura se preguntó, de camino a casa si de verdad era esa clase de chica. Una del tipo inalcanzable. ¿De verdad no había salido con nadie en más de tres años? ¿Podría ser que se estuviera 'guardando' para alguien? Pero, ¿para quién? De Yukito, quien había sido su primer amor, se había desengañado a los trece años, cuando ella se le declaró valientemente a pesar de ser cinco años menor. Él la había rechazado, no porque fuera una niña, sino porque ya tenía a alguien a quien le gustaba. Meses después, su hermano y Yukito comenzaron a salir oficialmente. En aquel tiempo, Sakura se había preguntado si ellos dos sólo estaban esperando a que se declarara y, en lo siguiente, lo superara, para comenzar abiertamente su relación. Después de todo, ella era muy obvia, Yukito muy considerado y su hermano amable en el interior.

Fue luego de que Yukito la rechazara que Sakura había comenzado a pensar en otros chicos, pero ninguno le calaba hondo como él. A los catorce años había tenido su primer novio, con quien había compartido su primer beso; pero la magia había durado sólo tres meses y luego terminaron. Ni Sakura le quería tanto como pensaba ni él a ella tampoco. Dos meses después salió con Masamune, su segundo y último novio.

Con Masamune las cosas no habían funcionado desde el principio. Ella sólo había aceptado porque se sentía abrumada al deberle tantos favores, pero nunca porque le gustara como un hombre. Duraron tres semanas juntos, cuando su mejor amiga de toda la vida le ayudó a encontrar el valor para terminarlo. Masamune la chantajeó emocionalmente, recordándole todo lo que había hecho por ella para que no lo dejara, pero gracias al apoyo de Tomoyo, Sakura no había sucumbido. Al final terminaron y Masamune se consiguió otra novia una semana después. Puede que por despecho o porque la chica de verdad le gustara. Lo cierto es que ellos habían durado más de un año juntos.

Después de la mala experiencia sufrida con Masamune, Sakura decidió que jamás volvería a ceder sólo porque un chico le insistía y que, en lo siguiente, trataría de rechazar sus atenciones desde el principio, para no sentirse en deuda con nadie y evitar caer en lo mismo. Ya no saldría con nadie sólo por intentarlo y lo haría únicamente con quien le gustara de verdad.

Pero ya no había habido nadie nunca después de su amor unilateral de cinco años por Yukito.

A esas alturas de la vida, muchas chicas ya habían pasado la etapa de los besos y los abrazos inocentes para llegar a las caricias en lugares donde nadie veía, y Sakura se había quedado varada en la experiencia de los catorce años que no le había aportado prácticamente nada.

Se imaginó que pronto llegaría un chico que hiciera temblar su suelo. Que pondría su mundo de cabeza y que, como en las telenovelas, lo daría todo por ella. Suspiró un poco cansada y negó con la cabeza. Su hermano tenía razón, debería dejar de ver tantas telenovelas.

De repente, algo la jaló hacia atrás por la mochila. Su corazón se saltó un latido y ella trastabilló, pero no se cayó al suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién le había jugado esa mala broma? Le habían dado un susto de muerte.

—¡¿Qué...?!

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver que Li Syaoran seguía sosteniéndola por la mochila con las cejas arqueadas. Ella intentó recuperar la compostura.

—¿Qué sucede? —reformuló su pregunta, terminándola esta vez. Se le había pasado el arranque de ira inicial con el que había comenzado.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Kinomoto. Estabas a punto de golpearte con ese poste y no parecía importarte.

Sakura echó su vista hacia adelante y, efectivamente, había un poste frente a ella. Qué tonta era. ¿Es que sólo podía ser una inútil frente a él? La vez anterior ya le había advertido que no caminara con la vista puesta en el suelo. La muy tonta.

—Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

Li no dijo nada, sólo apartó su vista y se echó a andar. Esa charla había terminado para él.

A pesar de ese gesto, Sakura pensó que esa era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Tal vez no estuvieran en las canchas de baloncesto, con sus amigas a su lado para sentirse más confiada, y puede que acabara de sufrir una humillación en frente de él en ese mismo instante, pero, si ése no era el mejor momento ¿cuál lo sería?

Ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Después de todo, vivían en la misma dirección la mayor parte del camino. Esperaba no incomodarle con su presencia.

—Eh, gracias por salvarme.

—Eso ya lo escuché antes —dijo él, sin prestarle más atención que la que le había prestado al buzón que acababa de pasar.

Sakura volvió a enrojecer. Se sentía extremadamente torpe. Ella no era una chica así de torpe. Desde ahora, comenzaría a prestar más al camino y a las palabras que decía.

—Esta vez es por el poste.

Li gruñó en respuesta. Ella se preguntó qué se suponía que significaba eso. ¿Tal vez deseaba que se callara? Se arriesgó a pensar que era una cosa diferente.

—¿Hoy no hubo entrenamiento de baloncesto? Nosotros las porristas tampoco tuvimos práctica.

—Lo hay —respondió en tiempo presente. Seguro Yamazaki estaba corriendo como condenado en ese mismo instante.

Sakura se preguntó si hablarle sobre sus condiciones con entrenador sería muy entrometido de su parte. Decidió callar. Tal vez era algo personal, pues lo parecía, y ellos no eran tan íntimos. Entonces ¿de qué podría hablarle? Siempre estaba el tema de si había probado el pastel o no, pero ahora, días después de habérselo entregado, ya no se sentía muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Puede que lo hubiera tirado o regalado a alguien más. Incluso vendido. Ella tenía la sensación de que si había hecho alguna de esas cosas, él se lo diría sin contemplaciones. Y ahora ella no estaba emocionalmente preparada para escucharlo. No en ese momento.

Llegaron a la intersección donde Li irremediablemente daba vuelta sin que hubieran pronunciado una sola palabra más. Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico. Había desperdiciado su oportunidad aunque se había propuesto lo contrario. El estómago se le revolvió cuando él giró la esquina sin decirle nada y ella tampoco se lo dijo. Sólo se quedó parada allí, mirando su espalda alejarse. Ya no había remedio. Sakura alzó la mano y le dijo adiós silenciosamente. De cualquier manera, dudaba que le respondiera si se lo gritaba.

Li se giró justo en ese momento y la vio sacudiendo la mano al aire. El rostro de Sakura enrojeció violentamente, pero no dejó de hacerlo. De cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Nos vemos luego, Kinomoto —se despidió él y ella quedó estupefacta. De la estupefacción Sakura pasó al éxtasis total, sonriendo como una tonta y cantando canciones pop en su cabeza. Empero, esta vez sí miraba cuidadosamente el camino.

Al final, todo había resultado bien. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola, bebés! Hoy es viernes, hoy es viernes de actualización y este fanfic lo sabe.**

**Bueno, primero unas explicaciones globales:**

**-Este es un fanfic medio lento, pero en el capítulo siguiente, la interacción Sakura-Syaoran comienza oficialmente/se dispara.**

**-Como dije en la nota de autor del intro, el primer capítulo es el más importante de todos, porque las reacciones de los personajes van a estar regidas por ese capítulo.**

**-Why Sakura tiene un trauma? Bueno, cuando voy a escribir sobre temas delicados, a falta de experiencia, siempre hago investigación, así que lo que escribo tiene bases (por lo menos eso creo) en el caso de las violaciones. Dale, en segundo lugar, escribo por experiencia propia. Es decir, a mí no me ha pasado que me hayan agredido sexualmente, pero hace ya mucho tiempo, intentaron atropellarme. O sea, no es que el carro iba rápido y yo cruzaba y no se detuvo. No, es que el carro se me echó encima, pero pude quitarme y sólo caí de rodillas sin mayores percances. Después de eso, aunque no me sentía particularmente mal, cuando andaba por la calle y sentía que un carro venía por detrás, siempre miraba porque sentía que iban a echárseme encima. Me duró unos cuantos meses y ahora vuelvo a ser una persona normal. Entonces, pensé, si esa fui yo, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si una niña bien como Sakura fuera agredida sexualmente? La cosa sería peor.**

**-Creo que ustedes piensan que tengo problemas de autoestima. No es que yo piense que este fanfic sea un asco, que yo escriba del asco y desee suscitar su lástima para que me digan lo contrario. Sino que yo sé que todo lo que hago puede ser mejor. Es por eso que me reprendo y busco mejorar. Si creo que lo hago perfecto ahora, entonces mi escritura nunca va a evolucionar.**

**-No se actualizará más que los viernes. Lo pensé mucho y, aunque me gustaría traérles dos o tres capítulos por semana, eso haría que se me acabaran los capítulos escritos y puede que no aguante el ritmo de las actualizaciones cuando ya no tenga nada guardado. Tengo otros fics y no puedo concentrarme sólo en uno. Lo siento.**

**-La historia bache sí existe. Se llama Crazy Stupid Love y está en el fandom de Twilight. Lo digo por si quieren darse una idea de qué quería escribir inicialmente.**

**-Lo rumores van a ser contados después, no odien mucho a Chiharu xD**

**-¿Syaoran o Shaoran? ¿Con cuál están más cómodos? A mí los dos me vienen bien.**

**Ahora sí, respondamos reviews individuales: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS! *llora desconsoladamente de felicidad en un rincón*.**

nessie black 10 Frany H.Q:** ¡Hola otra vez, bebé! Bueno, sí, las actualizaciones serán los viernes para todos los fanfics. Lo de Tomoyo siendo homosexual nunca me lo pensé. Así que no, simplemente será una amiga súper íntima de Sakurita.**

chanela:** Bueno, por ahora debemos conformarnos con la explicación de Tomoyo a sobre por qué Syaoran conoce a Sakurita. Hasta que llegue el POV del chico tendremos una explicación concreta, pero para eso falta tiempo y si adelanto puede que pierda sabor.  
**

tommyzombie-chan:** Bueno, Syaoran seguirá de misterioso un buen tiempo, espero no te ponga de los nervios.**

Honna-chan:** ¡Aquí actualización! Y me atrapaste, el título sí es por esa canción. Y ya que eres la única que lo mencionó, te adelantaré esto, que puede que no sea tan importante, pero lo es: la segunda mitad del fic cambia de nombre a Even If She Falls D:**

YudAidea:** Las intenciones de Syaoran se demorarán en aparecer. Por ahora no tiene muchas, pero luego tendrá un montón, no sufras. Todo a su tiempo.**

daniielauchiha:** Aunque no me hubieras dejado el review segundo, yo sabía que eras tú por lo del arcoíris xD Lo otro lo aclaré arriba. Me encantó cómo sonó eso de "Chiharu y SU Yamazaki". Fue tan tierno.**

politali22:** Bueno, Syaoran no es que sea un chico decididamente rudo, es decir, el Syaoran del anime, al inicio, es muy roñoso con Sakura, pero luego se va volviendo bueno y así más o menos quiero hacerle yo.**

Izaku-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por elegir mi fanfic! Aunque no es una historia de instituto propiamente dicha, es más bien la historia de unos personajes que están en esa edad. Espero se entienda la diferencia. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review aunque los botones del celular sean molestos.**

Dicaria Volkov:** Bueno, es que este bache (digi)evolucionó, por eso se volvió interesante. Algo así. No estoy muy segura de eso de armónico y fluido, pero he puesto bastante esfuerzo en las frases para que se entienda lo que quiero que se entienda, así queme alegra escuchar que te pareció todo entendible.**

Charlotte Marian MaBe:** ¡Tus uñas! Bueno, yo me las muerdo al escribir, espero no estén peor que las mías xD. Bueno, de este fanfic puedes esperar un montón de cosas, porque voy a tratar de añadir una gama de emociones desde la risa hasta el llanto, pero sugiero guiarte más por las clasificaciones que le he puesto. Y creo que todas se han emocionado con el Syaoran misterioso. Jamás creí que causaría tanta expectación. Por cierto, tengo facebook y twitter y de todo, pero el que utilizo para comunicarme acá en fanfiction es una fanpage. El link está en mi perfil, en el hipervínculo azul, o puedes intentarlo directamente así: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi. Si quieres preguntarme algo por inbox o en el muro, yo siempre voy a responder mientras tenga tiempo.**

Stefany BM:** ¡Syaoran es un misterio sin resolver aún! Y eso va a durar. No estoy segura del realismo, pero yo estoy escribiendo las reacciones de la manera que me parecen certeras para los personajes y para el mundo en general. No puedo sonrojar a alguien que no está interesado. Sobre abandonar a tu madre no puedo yo decir nada, creo que reaccionaste de acuerdo al instinto y no a la razón, lo normal para estas cosas. Es decir, cuando me pasó a mí lo que conté arriba, pensé: ¡LAS PLACAS, JODER! Pero estaba tan concentrada en escapar que mandé a la mierda las placas a pesar de que ya sabía que tenía que memorizarlas.**

kaoru240:** Es que Sakura es despistadísima. Pero sí pasa. Yo no me había dado cuenta que una amiga vivía a dos cuadras de mi casa cuando estaba en la secundaria.**

Lady Kiam:** Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D**

S-nury:** Bueno, la historia ya no es un bache, ahora es una zanja, lo que implica real profundidad xD. A Syaoran se le irá descubriendo de a poco, dado a que todo está narrado, por ahora, desde el punto de vista de Sakura, todo lo que se pueden hacer son conjeturas hasta que llegue su POV. Que llegará... cuando todo el mundo esté muy enojado para compadecerlo (sí, eso se considera spoiler). Gracias por amar mi estilo de escritura. Me ha llevado un tiempo, así que me hace feliz saber que a la gente le guste.**

**Creo que son todos, así que muchas gracias por estar conmigo y nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	4. Track 3: Soñé - Zoé

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

**Disco 1**

_Track 3: Soñé - Zoé_

Con la mirada fija en el cielo nublado, Sakura salió esa mañana de sábado a correr como era su costumbre. Con las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos fuertemente anudados, pues ya antes se había tropezado por culpa de ellas, echó a andar en su ruta habitual de su casa al Acuario Tomoeda y luego de regreso a su hogar nuevamente.

A Sakura le gustaba sentir la brisa del viento contra su rostro, despeinándole los cabellos; a sus pulmones luchar por conseguir aire suficiente para seguir funcionando. El dolor de sus músculos tras los kilómetros recorridos, un dolor bueno, la revitalizaba y la sensación de avanzar dejando atrás cosas, personas y lugares, siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Asimismo, su parte favorita de la carrera era descansar en una banca de regreso a casa y tomar agua hasta hartarse, sintiéndose aliviada gracias al líquido.

Era realmente curioso, pensaba, la forma en que su cuerpo aceptaba esa clase de malestares, así como levantarse al primer sonido del despertador los sábados por la mañana, pero no lo hacía de lunes a viernes en días de escuela. Si tuviera un motivo emocionante para hacerlo los días clase, supuso, su cerebro estaría más dispuesto a cooperar en la tarea. Pero lo cierto era que la promesa de cincuenta minutos de trigonometría le invitaba a quedarse bajo las mantas hasta que el sol estuviera muy alto en el cielo. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Siguiendo su promesa silenciosa con Syaoran, para salir a correr Sakura no había llevado su viejo mp3, el reproductor musical que utilizaba hasta conseguirse un nuevo smartphone o reparar el otro, para no distraerse tarareando canciones, y mantenía su vista siempre al frente. Ahora sí ningún poste de luz o árbol podrían tomarla por sorpresa. Ella estaba completamente alerta. Pero, a pesar de ello, sus pensamientos tomaron el control de su cuerpo a tres manzanas de salir de su casa, en la esquina en la que Syaoran siempre daba vuelta y se perdía irremediablemente en la lejanía. Un retortijón se apoderó de su estómago y comenzó a hacerse preguntas que antes no se había planteado: ¿dónde vivía? ¿Qué clase de lugar era? ¿Su cuarto sería un desastre peor que el suyo o era una de esas personas fanáticas del orden? ¿Quién le esperaba en casa? ¿Era hijo único?

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y Sakura tuvo ganas de girar a su izquierda e ir por sí misma a comprobarlo. Claro que no entraría a su casa, con un vistazo a la fachada estaría bie…

No.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura siguió recta en su camino sin tomar el rodeo que la convertiría en una auténtica acosadora e hizo su camino habitual, recordando las líneas del poema de Pablo Neruda que recitaría el viernes en clase de literatura. De sólo pensar que pudiera equivocarse en frente de sus compañeros le entraba pánico. Además, se sentía incómoda con su elección. Neruda, en su Canción Desesperada, hablaba constantemente de una mujer y eso le incomodaba un poco. Pero eso le pasaba por haberse ido a lo fácil y dejarse llevar por la fama y el nombre del poema sin siquiera echarle un vistazo primero como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Si sólo hubiera gastado un poco más de tiempo en investigar a otros autores, de preferencia mujeres, no tendría que aprenderse cincuenta y ocho líneas de versos que no entendía completamente.

En la repetición mental número quince del poema de Neruda, Sakura ya estaba nuevamente en la esquina en la que se había detenido hacía un par de horas. Ignorando su playera empapada de sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el constante esfuerzo y el ácido láctico haciendo estragos en su sistema muscular, así como su capacidad de razonamiento, Sakura giró mecánicamente hacia el lugar a donde se suponía no debía ir si no deseaba convertirse en una acosadora de ligas mayores. Se sintió avergonzada nada más dar diez pasos, pero ya que había empezado, sería mejor terminarlo. Así dejaría de tener esas ideas tan pecaminosas en su mente y podría pasar a hacer el análisis del poema que debía ser entregado para ese mismo viernes.

Mirando detenidamente las fachadas de las construcciones a sus costados, Sakura comenzó con su nueva actividad favorita: indagar. ¿Cuál de esas casas le pertenecía a su compañero?, pensó, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le diera la respuesta. ¿Sería la azul de tres plantas? ¿Un departamento en aquel edificio de cinco pisos? ¿O tal vez esa casa tradicional con jardín delantero y cochera? Probablemente ninguna de ellas, razonó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué calle exacta vivía. Podía ser que Syaoran tuviera que andar otras siete manzanas y otros tres giros para llegar a ella. Giros que ella no sabía si eran hacia la derecha o a la izquierda.

Decepcionada de muchas maneras y en muchos niveles que no había anticipado, Sakura dio media vuelta y reemprendió su camino a casa. Tenía otras cosas que hacer que fisgonear en la vida de su compañero de escuela, como por ejemplo bañarse e ir a casa de Tomoyo. Le había dicho que necesitaba verla pronto y ella no deseaba hacerla esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomoyo miró a Sakura con gran intensidad, al grado en que su amiga se sonrojó. Siempre sucedía cuando Daidouji le tomaba las medidas para el nuevo traje que confeccionaría. Sakura estaba segura de que Tomoyo ya se sabía sus tallas perfectamente y de memoria, pero eso no la detenía a que la obligara a medio desnudarse mensualmente en su habitación. Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, eso le incomodaba a Sakura. Ahora más que nunca. Aunque sabía que Tomoyo jamás le haría daño de ningún tipo, se sentía expuesta. Como si su cuerpo fuera vulnerable a la mirada escrutadora de su mejor amiga y en cualquier momento, como un criminal sometido a un tenso interrogatorio, la delatara de todo aquello por lo que había pasado.

—Has crecido un centímetro, Sakura —dictaminó Tomoyo al finalizar, enrollando su cinta métrica con gran destreza—. Tu altura es un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros.

Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa inestable. No estaba particularmente interesada en seguir creciendo y para aquello que mencionaba su amiga necesitaba al menos diez centímetros más.

—Es bueno saberlo. Creo.

—En cualquier momento serás tan alta como para ser una modelo de pasarela. ¡Podrías ser la Kate Moss japonesa!

—Ah... sí. Pero, Tomoyo —cambió el tema con presteza, pues sabía que su amiga le insistiría en que comenzara su carrera artística participando como imagen de alguna de las campañas publicitarias para la empresa de su madre. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado y a ella le era muy difícil decirle que no a Tomoyo. Era muy probable que si volvía a pedírselo, acabaría cediendo en esta ocasión sin más remedio—, ¿qué es lo que piensas diseñar esta vez? ¿O por qué es tan importante tener mis medidas exactas otra vez?

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas. He estado ansiosa por contártelo: quiero cambiar el vestuario de las porristas.

—¿Cambiar el vestuario?

—He hablado con mi madre y la entrenadora. Sé que están planeando participar en la competencia regional de porras este año y la compañía de mi madre quiere patrocinarlas. A cambio de ello, yo podré rediseñar el vestuario de las porristas con las reglas de la competencia y no las de la escuela, y estar presente durante todas las etapas del evento. ¿No es genial?

—¿Competencia anual? ¿La de este otoño? La capitana no nos ha dicho nada de eso.

—Supongo que quiere tener una rutina preparada antes de hacer el anuncio. No se puede empezar algo con las manos vacías.

Sakura asintió y se imaginó en el escenario que prepararían en la explanada de Tomoeda. Si lo hacían bien, podrían llegar a la competencia de Tokio, conseguir becas deportivas y reconocimientos a nivel nacional.

De sólo pensar en la abrumadora cantidad de gente que estaría al pendiente de ella, se le revolvió el estómago de los nervios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El lunes llegó sin ningún sobresalto para Sakura. Había hecho sus deberes a tiempo, jugó unos cuantos juegos de mesa con su padre, llamó a su hermano y discutió con él por teléfono. No salió de casa cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, no averiguó el domicilio de Syaoran, aunque se había paseado por aquella calle inconscientemente al salir a la tienda un par de veces ese mismo sábado, y había conseguido dormir sin sueños de ningún tipo. En general, todo el fin de semana había estado bien y nuevamente esperaba con ansias el momento en que se terminara la práctica de porristas para comenzar su voluntariado como ayudante del equipo de baloncesto y poder entablar una conversación con Syaoran. Sus anteriores intentos no habían resultado como esperaba, incluso el último, aunque había sido el mejor, no había tenido la ejecución anhelada. Pero siempre había un mañana y su mañana era hoy, pues Yamazaki y Chiharu habían arreglado, por fin, las cosas entre los dos y su expulsión de los entrenamientos de baloncesto había sido anulada ese fin de semana. Chiharu las había llamado a todas el domingo por la noche para darles la emocionante noticia.

Aunque, a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar, ella no poseía un interés romántico en Li Syaoran, el hecho de que se estuviera convirtiendo en su acosadora como tantas otras chicas del instituto no le pasaba desapercibido a Sakura; pero supuso que eso de acosar a un chico en particular era completamente normal a su edad, incluso hasta saludable. Además, querer saber dónde vivía no era tan descabellado como lo que Kara, una compañera porrista, había hecho: aprenderse las placas del auto del chico que le gustaba para no confundir su vehículo con el de nadie más cuando decidía seguirlo. Además de eso, Kara había hecho un esquema de sus amistades y pasatiempos en la pared de su habitación, como si del perfil de un criminal se tratase. Todo lo había destrozado un mes después cuando él la había rechazado y ella había jurado no volver a enamorarse jamás. Ahora mismo Kara salía con otro chico y se proclamaba felizmente enamorada y plena como una mariposa en un campo de flores.

—Pareces muy ansiosa el día de hoy, Sakura —comentó Tomoyo a la hora del almuerzo—. ¿Va a suceder algo bueno hoy?

—Eso espero —contestó ella con una sonrisa. Realmente, como si fuera una niña en navidad, esperaba agradarle a Syaoran y tener una charla amena con él. Ella pensaba en él como un chico misterioso y genial, capaz de detenerse a rescatar a una chica en apuros cuando los números estaban claramente en su contra. Se sentía un poco patética al pensar en él en los términos que pensaría una princesa de cuentos de hadas en su príncipe encantador, pero eso era lo que había sido él para ella. También, por alguna razón, le hacía mucha ilusión ser una persona de su agrado y pensar que él se había despedido de ella aquel miércoles todavía le provocaba volteretas en el estómago. No se habían visto, ni siquiera por casualidad en los pasillos, después de aquello, pero eso no había minado su alegría hasta ese lunes. Todo un récord.

—Entonces te deseo suerte. ¡Tú puedes! —animó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura asintió con energía en respuesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante la práctica de porristas, Sakura estuvo muy al pendiente de las palabras de la capitana Kelia, esperando que diera el gran anuncio que ya le había anticipado Tomoyo la tarde del sábado. Sin embargo, ella no había dicho nada y se había mantenido hermética durante toda la clase. Eso sí, se le notaba tensa y estaba gritando más que de costumbre. Quería piernas más levantadas y más rectas, sonrisas más grandes y giros más espectaculares. Algunas chicas incluso se molestaron por el trato, pero la capitana ignoró todo aquello y siguió exigiendo a sus compañeras, mientras que la entrenadora sólo observaba. Sakura se alegró de haber rechazado ser la capitana del equipo el semestre anterior, ella no podría con tanta responsabilidad. Además, no tenía el carácter para estarle gritando a sus compañeras que lo estaban haciendo mal sin sentirse mal por ello después. Apoyó a Kelia silenciosamente e hizo su parte de la rutina lo mejor que pudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura llegó a la cancha de baloncesto con la respiración agitada. Kelia la había detenido al final de la práctica para preguntarle si había desarrollado un repentino miedo a las alturas o padecía alguna afección cardiaca que le impidiera 'volar por los aires'. Con aquello, Sakura supuso que la rutina tendría un grado de dificultad elevado y no tendría nada qué ver con los sencillos movimientos que hasta entonces habían estado practicando.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Chiharu, que miraba embobada los movimientos de Yamazaki contra un chico de segundo grado en el uno a uno que estaban jugando, Rika y Sasaki estaban discutiendo sobre el cronograma de 'pausas para el descanso' que planeaban llevarle al entrenador en cuanto estuviera listo. Rika opinaba que una pausa cada treinta minutos era lo correcto y Sasaki argumentaba que diez minutos de descanso cada hora era lo ideal. No precisamente para los miembros, pero sí para el entrenador. En total, el equipo de baloncesto practicaba cuatro horas con treinta minutos. Desde las tres treinta hasta las ocho de la noche. Eso convertiría el entrenamiento en cuatro horas netas de desgaste físico y treinta minutos para refrescarse.

—¿Crees que Morio Shiba acepte? —preguntó Naoko a Nika, la otra encargada del equipo.

—Es razonable.

—Me gustaría que los descansos fueran cada cuarenta y cinco minutos. O cincuenta, como las clases —aportó Sakura.

—Lo sé —dijo Sasaki volteando a ver a Sakura—. Ni los futbolistas se desgastan tanto. Es decir, son dos tiempos de cuarenta y cinco minutos y quince minutos de descanso. Aquí tenemos cuatro horas y el descanso es menos que el de esos futbolistas.

—El problema es que no creo que él acepte pausas cada cuarenta y cinco minutos —declaró Nika con el ceño fruncido—. Nosotras conocemos al entrenador. Será muy difícil que acepte.

Chiharu, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación por prestar atención al pequeño encuentro de Yamazaki, se levantó de la grada y se dirigió al resto de las chicas.

—Creo que diez minutos cada hora está bien.

Sus amigas se le quedaron mirando. Pensaban que Chiharu sería la primera en arremeter contra el entrenador.

—Es decir —se apresuró a explicarse—. Algunos ejercicios implican descansar mientras esperan su turno. Como ahora que juegan uno a uno. Tienen tiempo suficiente para refrescarse y recuperar energías. Si prolongamos los descansos, se perdería el ritmo de los entrenamientos y los chicos no estarían en óptiman condición para los partidos. Y queremos ganar el primer lugar este año. ¡Es nuestro último grado!

Todas estuvieron más o menos de acuerdo con su explicación y completaron el cronograma, luego Nika, al ser su responsabilidad oficial, se acercó al Morio Shiba para plantearle su resolución. A lo lejos, el resto de las chicas veían con expectación cómo Nika razonaba con el hombretón con una sonrisa inestable y él la observaba con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Fueron cinco minutos de pura agonía que se transformaron en victoria cuando Nika regresó a ellas con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

—El entrenador está de acuerdo —confirmó—. Dice que habrá unas cuantas excepciones, como ahora mismo, pero que, en líneas generales, acepta el trato.

Las chicas chocaron sus manos, contentas por haber ganado en esa ocasión sus demandas sin hacer uso de su arma secreta: una Chiharu molesta y agresiva.

—Bien, creo que debemos ser buenas managers y llevarles un poco de agua a los chicos.

Todas asintieron con energía ante la sugerencia de Rika.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era la última pausa para refrescarse en medio del entrenamiento y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa y decepcionada. A pesar de que Syaoran sí había acudido al entrenamiento ese día, no había podido acercársele siquiera. Siempre que intentaba acercársele con un motivo legítimo como llevarle agua fría o una toalla, Nika se le adelantaba y permanecía con él la mayor parte del tiempo de descanso.

A Nika le gustaba Syaoran, eso estaba claro, e intentaba ganárselo brindándole la mayor parte de su atención y sus sonrisas. Nika era una chica guapa, de largo y ondulado cabello chocolate y ojos color avellana. No sería difícil para cualquier chico enamorarse de ella, pero Syaoran parecía no reparar en ella. La trataba como si en realidad no estuviera allí y a Sakura le dio un poco de lástima Nika, pero no la suficiente como para no desear que se marchara un par de minutos para que ella pudiera hablar con él. Desde su punto de vista, Li Syaoran se estaba convirtiendo en una persona inalcanzable para ella. ¿Sería eso una especie de señal para que se alejara de él?

—Eh, Sakura —susurró Naoko su nombre, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno, no necesariamente.

—¿Entonces qué necesitas?

Naoko pareció indecisa por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Te gusta Li Syaoran?

Si estuviera tomando alguna clase de líquido, Sakura estuvo segura de que lo hubiera escupido todo directo en la cara de su amiga.

—¿Po-por qué lo dices?

—Bueno —suspiró Naoko—, no es que sea evidente ni nada de eso. Pero he notado que tu vista se desvía inequívocamente a él cuando está presente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó escandalizada. Sí, lo miraba de vez en cuando, pero cuando pensaba dirigirse a él. ¿O es que también lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente? ¿Se habría dado cuenta él también? ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Como dije, no es que sea evidente ni nada de eso. No tienes por qué asustarte.

—Pero es... es que a mí no me gusta. Es sólo... sólo que...

Naoko arqueó una ceja, en espera de la continuación de la frase de su amiga.

—Sólo que él me hizo un favor muy grande y quiero agradecerle apropiadamente.

—¿Un favor? —indagó la porrista realmente sorprendida. Kinomoto se extrañó por ello—. ¿Te hizo un favor? ¿Li Syaoran?

—Sí. Uno verdaderamente grande.

—Es extraño. No concuerda.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Concordar? ¿Con qué?

—Con los rumores.

—¿Rumores?

—Supongo entonces que de verdad son basura como ha dicho Chiharu.

—¿Podrías explicarme un poco más? —preguntó Kinomoto verdaderamente intrigada. A ella Syaoran le parecía una buena persona. Un poco silenciosa y cerrada, pero un buen chico al fin.

—Sólo es que dicen que no es muy agradable con las chicas a menos de que esté pensando en que sean de usar y tirar, ¿entiendes? Aunque no se mete con chicas de instituto. Por lo menos no de éste. Por eso las ignora a todas. No quiere tener problemas en la escuela porque le parece fastidioso. Tampoco es el tipo de persona que hace favores, más bien es del tipo que los cobra.

—¿Eh? ¿Cobrarlos?

Detrás de ellas, se escuchó una fuerte carcajada. Era Chiharu. Al parecer, estaba escuchando su conversación furtivamente.

—¡Naoko! ¡¿En serio le estás diciendo a Sakura sobre esos estúpidos rumores sobre la mafia y los narcotraficantes?! —se rió con más ganas, agarrándose el estómago—. Porque eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. Lo juro.

—He decidido dejar de creerlos justo en este momento —dijo Naoko con convicción—. Aunque de verdad hay chicos que afirman haberlo visto ser perseguido por tipos de negro. Mafiosos o agentes secretos.

—¡Agentes secretos! —Chiharu volvió a reír. Con una risa fuerte y contagiosa que acabó por provocar también la risa de Naoko al notar lo tonto que había sonado lo que había dicho. Sakura, por su parte, se sintió un poco incómoda.

Los rumores sobre la mafia la transportaron a aquella noche de sábado en el callejón, cuando aquellos cinco hombres miraron con temor a Li. Echó una mirada rápida con el rabillo del ojo hacia él y lo vio vaciando una botella de agua sobre su cara. Parecía un chico de instituto como cualquier otro. Definitivamente, ese rumor era basura.

Pero, rumores o no, Nika seguía sin apartarse de su lado y ella continuaba sin poder llegar a él. Entonces el tiempo estuvo a punto de acabarse y ella tenía que marcharse.

Otro día más desperdiciado.

—Es hora de irme —anunció Sakura a sus amigas—. Ya son casi las siete de la noche.

—Cuídate mucho, Sakura —se despidió Rika. Las demás dijeron adiós con un gesto de mano.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Sakura a los chicos que descansaban cerca del garrafón de agua—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Todos respondieron con un grito y Yamazaki le recordó que debía hacer sus deberes de trigonometría. Durante la secundaria, el novio de Chiharu había sido su tutor de matemáticas y desde entonces siempre le recordaba al despedirse que hiciera su tarea de la materia como una broma, pues en aquellas tutorías él le dejaba más deberes que el propio profesor.

Sakura abandonó el gimnasio y se dirigió hasta los casilleros de la entrada, donde guardaban el calzado, y no se sorprendió al ver caer una lluvia torrencial frente a ella. El cielo llevaba nublado un par de semanas y lluvias ocasionales se presentaban de vez en cuando. Nadie pensaría que la primavera acababa de llegar con tan húmedo y frío clima. Se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente por haber llevado su paraguas ese día y regresó por él hasta su salón, donde lo había dejado esa mañana. Seguro que el paraguas no podría protegerla completamente y acabaría con los pies empapados por causa de los miles de charcos que habría por el camino, pero era mejor que llegar como pájaro mojado hasta su casa.

Abrió el paraguas y se preparó para adentrarse en la lluvia. Un fuerte trueno retumbó por los pasillos de la solitaria escuela y Sakura tuvo un escalofrío. No era el tipo de persona que odiara los días lluviosos o que las tormentas eléctricas la asustaran, pero cuando el crujir de los truenos estaba tan cerca de ella, no podía dejar de pensar que caería uno cerca de su persona y alarmarse sólo con el pensamiento.

—El poema de Neruda. Piensa en el poema de Neruda —se tranquilizó a sí misma en voz alta—. Este es otro buen momento para ensayar el poema de Neruda: "Emerge tu recuerdo de la noche en que estoy. El río anuda al mar su lamento obstinado" —recitó apresuradamente, sin entonación y sin pausas—. "Abandonado como los muelles en el alba..." ¿qué seguía? Cierto. "Es la hora de partir, ¡oh abandonado!".

Respiró profundamente y dio el primer paso lejos de su lugar seguro dentro de los muros de la escuela. Siempre podía esperar a que dejara de llover, pero por causa de las nubes ya estaba el día lo suficientemente oscuro como para demorar su partida más. Era ahora o nunca.

—Kinomoto.

Sakura escuchó su apellido y automáticamente se giró para encontrarse con su interlocutor. Creía que sus oídos la estaban engañando, pero no. Li Syaoran estaba llamándola a ella. Se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Ya se había cambiado la ropa deportiva por el uniforme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Está lloviendo —dijo como toda explicación acercándose a ella y tomó el paraguas de sus manos—. Vivimos en la misma dirección de cualquier manera.

Sakura se quedó paralizada por unos cuantos segundos. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que compartiera su paraguas? Cuando él le lanzó una mirada que la instaba a comenzar a caminar, se convenció de que no eran ideas suyas y se acomodó a su lado, procurando no chocar con él.

—¿Ha terminado el entrenamiento? —preguntó por curiosidad y porque no sabía de qué otra cosa hablar con él.

—No. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Ya veo.

Sakura se abstuvo de preguntar qué cosas podrían ser para no sonar impertinente. Tal vez, cuando tuvieran más confianza, podría hacerlo o decirle él directamente.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti, Kinomoto. ¿Por qué siempre te marchas más temprano que las demás?

—Sakura —dijo ella automáticamente—. Llámame Sakura.

Él la miró un par de segundos con una ceja arqueada.

—No me gusta que las personas de mi edad me llamen por mi apellido. Se siente... raro.

Syaoran asintió.

—Sakura, ¿por qué te vas primero que los demás?

Ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre de pila. Se estaban volviendo amigos, ¿cierto? Además, la pregunta la había aliviado. Hasta que no estuviera tranquila emocionalmente, prefería evadir explicaciones sobre cualquier cosa que involucrara el asalto de aquella noche de sábado. Pero Syaoran lo _sabía todo_. Él había estado allí y la había salvado. No era necesario ocultarle nada de aquello a él y por eso estaba profundamente _agradecida_. Necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara a pesar de que la decisión de no hablar de ello había sido suya en primer lugar.

—No me gusta andar por las calles cuando está oscuro —explicó—. Creo que... creo que algo puede _volver _a pasarme.

Syaoran asintió. Sakura se sintió repentinamente pequeña ante su mirada.

—No creo que algo así vuelva a sucederte —la consoló, redirigiendo su vista al camino. Parecía tan seguro de ello. Pero Sakura sabía que, a pesar de que sus palabras la reconfortaban, tomaría tiempo volver a ser como era antes.

—Eso espero —susurró, y buscó en su cabeza un nuevo tema de conversación, lanzándose a él sin pensarlo mucho—. ¿En su clase de literatura también tienen que memorizar un poema?

—Es para el jueves —respondió él sin cambiar el ritmo de su marcha.

—¿Ya te has aprendido el tuyo?

—Sí. Es corto.

—¿Corto? ¡El mío es demasiado largo! ¿Te tocó poesía inglesa? ¿Japonesa? ¿Hispana?

—Hispana.

—¡A mí también! —exclamó emocionada por la coincidencia. Luego se dio cuenta de su exabrupto y trató de moderar su energía—. ¿A quién has escogido? Yo elegí a...

—¿Pablo Neruda? —completó Li.

—Eh... sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Todo el mundo eligió a Pablo Neruda, principalmente el poema quince. "Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente..." —recitó con voz plana.

Sakura se sintió transparente. Ella también había pensado elegir ese famoso poema, pero Yamazaki, a quien también le había tocado poesía hispana, había declarado que ya tenía apartado el poema quince y que nadie más lo tocara. No existía ninguna reestricción de que no deberían repetir el poema, pero Yamazaki era bueno recitando cosas y Sakura no quería verse empequeñecida por la actuación de su compañero. Suficiente tenía con sus nervios, gracias.

—¿Lo elegiste también?

—No. Elegí a Mario Benedetti.

—Te preguntaría cuál de sus obras elegiste, pero igual no creo conocerla.

—Se llama "Casi un réquiem".

—Suena triste.

—Es bueno.

—Lo buscaré —prometió. Ésa era su segunda promesa con él.

Continuaron caminando por un corto trecho, los carros, la ahora fina lluvia y los truenos llenando el silencio entre los dos, y los relámpagos iluminando la oscuridad del cielo nublado, que había ocultado el sol completamente a pesar de que no eran siquiera las ocho de la noche.

Al llegar a la intersección en la que se separarían, Sakura se preguntó qué debería hacer ahí. Después de todo, no vivían uno al lado del otro y sólo tenían un paraguas. Fuera lo que fuera, se echaría a correr en dirección a su casa, así terminara empapándose o no. La noche se había adelantado a ella y en cuanto abandonara su lugar al lado de Li volvería a inquietarse por los peligros de la noche.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Syaoran mirándola a los ojos. Sakura señaló el camino.

—A tres cuadras de aquí. Después das un giro a la derecha y a menos de treinta pasos está mi casa.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario —se rehusó. Syaoran había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y ella sólo lo retrasaría. Aunque, por otro lado. Estaba agradecida de que se ofreciera y deseaba aceptar su invitación. Mucho.

—Es tu paraguas. Si quiero usarlo para llegar a mi casa, necesito llevarte primero a la tuya.

Tenía lógica. La lluvia había disminuido mucho, pero todavía no era muy recomendable andar en ella sin protección. A pesar de esa explicación razonable, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que haberle dicho que tenía miedo a deambular sola en la noche había provocado lástima en él y por eso se estaba ofreciendo.

—Entonces gracias —sonrió.

Lástima o no, ella deseaba que la acompañara.

* * *

**Ostras. Hola. No me hagan daño.**

**Se suponía que iba a publicar el viernes… y ya es miércoles. Hay gente que está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas conmigo, pero la idea era ser una persona responsable acá. Lo cierto es que olvidé simple y llanamente que debía actualizar. Motivos hay muchos, pero al final todo se resume en que lo olvidé. Y hasta hoy me acuerdo de revisar ffnet. Como la culpa ha sido enteramente mía, el capítulo de hoy corresponde al del viernes de la semana pasada y este viernes (pasado mañana) se publica el 5.**

**Bueno, ya leyeron sus rumores, pero esos sólo son la versión condensada y que haya mencionado yo a la mafia no significa nada… ¿o en realidad sí lo hace? Bueno, soy Kristall Blauw y he hecho prácticamente de todo acá en ffnet, desde dar pistas descaradas hasta desbaratar sus teorías con una palabra, así que no se fíen de nada.**

**El nombre de las canciones no se crean que tiene un significado harto importante. Que le ponga títulos de canción al capítulo es sólo porque el fic evolucionó de esta manera porque deseaba transmitir los sentimientos que me provocaba una de mis canciones favoritas del mundo mundial y tenía que ponerle el nombre de la canción al capítulo contra viento y marea.**

**Otra cosa random… me están diciendo mucho que les gusta cómo escribo. ¿Es esto un complot para que se me suba el ego y actualice más? Porque les está funcionando… ya les digo el viernes por qué.**

**Aparte de eso no hay más explicaciones globales, así que, gracias por sus reviews:**

**Suki90: Bueno, ¡muchas felicidades! Mi hermana acaba de obtener su título de Contador Público hace tres semanas y me imagino lo contenta y aliviada que debes sentirte. De nuevo, ¡felicidades! Retomando el trauma… pues a mí me duró como tres o un poco menos. Eso pasó hace ya más de cuatro años, sólo lo mencioné porque fue investigación de campo o algo así. También depende de la persona, en eso concuerdo contigo.**

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q: No es viernes, pero es media semana, así que da igual. Socialicemos. Yo también tengo trauma de Yukito y Toya. De hecho, hasta la fecha me perturba que Syaoran también quisiera con Yukito, pero las CLAMP son las CLAMP y hay que vivir con ello. A mí el único yaoi que me gusta es el NaruSasu. No lo repudio, pero tampoco lo busco. Qué triste que te hayan tocado sin tu consentimiento. Mi amiga no quiere estar en lugares demasiado concurridos desde que un día de la independencia (México) y hombre le tocó el trasero repetidas veces y hasta lloró de la frustración y nos fuimos pitando de allí. De los otros fanfics… ¡no me recuerdes! Yo también quiero actualizar un montón, pero es que a veces las cosas no se dan y me frustro y comienzo nuevos proyectos, como este, que desplazan a los otros y así en círculo vicioso xD**

**Honna-chan: ¡No sabía que era una de tus canciones favoritas! Ahora me esforzaré más para no arruinarla. Recuerdo que un día leí un songfic con mi canción favorita del mundo mundial y me pareció tan malo que me dio rabia de que me arruinaran la canción. Jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también haya avanzado lo justo y necesario.**

**Sakutsunade: No puedo decir nada sobre cómo se va a desarrollar el trauma porque sería un spoiler gordísimo, pero me alegra que tengas tus teorías.**

**Alba Kyu: ¡Hola! De verdad, de verdad, tu review ha llegado a mi corazón. Cuando una persona se abre a mí, cuando me tiene confianza, yo me pongo súper feliz. Y el hecho de que una historia mía te haya dado pie a desahogarte todavía me hace más feliz. Eso significa que he logrado conectar con el lector y más que una buena escritura, para mí eso es lo que importa. Por eso no quiero que creas que me has abrumado con tus sentimientos, pensamientos y hechos relacionados con tu vida, porque eso es una mentira. De hecho, creo que tú y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas. He salido con unos cuantos chicos, pero he tenido la mala suerte de no enamorarme de ninguno de ellos. Es decir, los quise, pero hasta allí. Añadiendo a la mezcla del drama, los dos chicos de los que sí he estado enamorada de verdad… tenían novia. Una era mi amiga y no me meto con los chicos de mis amigas y la otra chica me odiaba a muerte porque yo y su novio éramos muy íntimos y me sabía los pormenores de su relación. No que yo quisiera, pero era a quien él siempre pedía consejo sobre su relación y, no porque yo fuera decididamente masoquista, pero nunca encontré las fuerzas para meter mala onda a su relación sabiendo lo mucho que él la quería. Eso es lo más noble que he hecho en mi vida, creo. Yo sabía que él no me quería ni me iba a querer, así que lo ayudé en su camino para ser feliz hasta donde pudo y traté de hacer mi vida amorosa aparte. Desde hace un montón de tiempo que no he salido realmente con nadie y no porque no haya alguien por allí, sino porque yo todavía no encuentro a alguien con quien desee salir. Justo como Sakura. Ya no soy partidaria de salir con gente que me agrada pero no hay chispa. Tuve suficiente. Sobre la paranoia… pues yo también, cuando alguien va en mi misma dirección detrás y está oscuro siempre voy mirando por el rabillo del ojo la sombra que hace, por si comienza a acelerar el paso, darme cuenta yo también y echar a correr. Hasta la fecha nunca he tenido que echarme a correr, pero mujer precavida vale por dos. Jajaja. Bien, no me extiendo más porque la nota de autor se está volviendo más larga que el fic.**

**Daniielauchiha: No sé por qué saca tu lado cursi… no había pasado nada cursi hasta ahora. Eso significa que… ¡eres más cursi de lo que creías! ¡Te atrapé! Lo de Rika y el novio misterioso no creo extenderlo porque añadiría mucho drama y 'pos esto sería mucho culebrón y así yo no juego. Que te recuerdo por el arcoíris es bueno… ya sabes, eres diferente y única :3**

**LadyMelodyLi: Hasta ahora, el amor a Syaoran ha sido la constante de los reviews… grr, grrr. Se mantendrá como el chico misterious un rato más. Hay que pelarlo por capas como cebolla (jajaja. Shrek).**

**V-Buddy: La verdad es que la canción no estaba contemplada como nombre del capítulo hasta como tres minutos antes de la publicación, pero sentí que quedaba más que la otra y la puse. No creí que alguien se pondría a escucharla mientras leía, ¿la sonaste en repetir o hiciste una playlist? No sé, me entra curiosidad… Lo de la autoestima podría respondértelo, pero me conozco y mejor me quedo callada porque yo puedo convertir un "hola" en una discusión muy grande. Por cierto, no sé si me enviaste respuesta del correo o no. Mi outlook tiende a enviar cosas importantes a spam y se me olvida revisar esa carpeta.**

**Vero: Hola. Me he tardado más de lo que debía, pero espero que siga gustándote el fic.**

**Stefany BM: es que sin paranoia no hay culebrón… digo, fic. Espero que esta conversación con Syaoran siga teniendo emoción porque si no ya la cagué por el resto del fic xD**

**S-nury: Me duele que escribieras viernes de actualización cuando tu review es del sábado y yo no actualicé ninguno de esos días. Un golpe más a mi irresponsable corazón xD ¡Me lo merezco! Por otro lado, creo que el hecho de que normalmente los fics no exploten este recurso de esta manera depende del tipo de historia que quiera contar el autor. Si hubiera hecho algo de humor, me hubiera tomado un par de capítulos resolver la situación sin mayores percances y no prácticamente un millón de capítulos para ello. Y Tomoyo es una vidente. Lo sabe todo. ¡Bruja! ¡Quémenla!**

**Neko: ¡Lo súper siento! ¡Soy una mujer malvada! Pero mira el lado bueno… esperarás menos para la siguiente actualización.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, nutellitas. Creo que ya no tengo nada más qué decir. Así que nos leemos el viernes, que ya puse alarmas en mi celular para no olvidarlo esta vez.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	5. Track 4: Bittersweet - Ellie Goulding

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

**Disco 1**

_Track 4: Bittersweet – Ellie Goulding_

La mañana del martes, Sakura despertó sobresaltada y con el corazón latiéndole a un diez mil por hora. Se levantó de su cama con la boca seca y deambuló por el primer piso sin razón alguna después de beber agua. No podía volver a dormir. La energía bullía dentro de su ser y estar quieta sólo la ponía más ansiosa. El sueño había escapado de su cuerpo desde el momento en el que había despertado, a pesar de que eran las cuatro de la mañana con veinte minutos y sus clases no comenzaban ese día hasta las siete.

El motivo de su desvelo no había sido otro más que un sueño que, a diferencia de los otros que había estado teniendo esporádicamente a lo largo de la semana anterior, este podía calificarse como un sueño bueno. A esas alturas ya no recordaba con claridad qué había sucedido en aquella fantasía, pero unas palabras ("te quiero") y una sensación burbujeante en el estómago permanecían agradablemente dentro de ella. Sakura sabía que era muy tonto ponerse así por un simple sueño. Que no era la realidad y que no significaba nada parecido a una premonición, si al caso, una demostración de sus deseos inconscientes, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por él, aunque ya hubiera olvidado al protagonista masculino, que le había susurrado aquellas palabras después de tomarla por las mejillas. Se sentía tan en las nubes como hacía diez años, cuando había soñado que era una Chica Superpoderosa que luchaba contra el crimen protegiendo a Saltadilla. Ella amaba mucho a las Chicas Superpoderosas.

A los quince minutos de inquietud, Sakura ya no soportó más estar sin hacer nada y corrió escaleras arriba, sin importarle mucho si despertaba a su padre o no, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, su padre no era el tipo de persona que tenía el sueño ligero. Tomó su reproductor musical de su habitación y bajó nuevamente hasta la cocina donde, un poco más cuidadosa, comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la receta de galletas de canela de su madre mientras tarareaba alegremente una a una de las canciones en su lista de reproducción.

Cuando era pequeña, Sakura recordaba que su madre solía hornearles esas galletas siempre que estaba de muy buen humor. Ella nunca había sido un as de la cocina y normalmente los postres y las comidas los preparaba su padre, pero eso no significaba que ella no se acercara a una estufa o al horno. Las galletas no siempre quedaban deliciosas, pero la sonrisa de su madre al entregárselas siempre había sido la más bonita. Después de morir, su padre, Sakura e incluso Toya siguieron preparando esas galletas en su memoria o cuando alguien estaba bajo de ánimos, pero nunca porque se sintieran dichosos como su madre. Ahora, Sakura quería sentir esas emociones al hornear las galletas.

La receta era sencilla, nada complicada. Y en su casa, al ser Sakura una gran fan de los postres y desear cocinar algo tan delicioso como los pasteles de Rika, siempre había suficiente harina, huevos, leche y mantequilla para cuando se presentara la ocasión.

Siguiendo los pasos que se sabía de memoria desde hacía muchos años, Sakura preparó durante la siguiente hora y media pequeños paquetitos de galletas para sus amigas y los miembros del equipo de baloncesto. Hizo uno especialmente grande para el entrenador Shiba y otro para Tomoyo. Al final, le quedaba un poco más de media hora para alistarse para ir a la preparatoria.

Ese día cepilló su cabello con mucho esmero y preparó su uniforme con entusiasmo. Al salir de su casa, observó el cielo tan nublado como los días anteriores, pero se abstuvo de tomar otro paraguas de su casa. No lo necesitaría, ¿verdad? Echó a andar con cuidado y lentitud, procurando no pisar ningún charco para mantener sus zapatos y calcetas limpias, lo cual provocó que terminara llegando a la misma hora de siempre: tarde. La profesora de ecología estaba entrando cuando ella se apresuraba por el pasillo para llegar a su salón.

—Kinomoto —dijo la profesora con el ceño fruncido—, ¿cuándo será el día en que llegues primero que yo?

Sakura sonrió avergonzada y entró al aula, con la bolsa repleta de galletas y su mochila en la espalda. Se sentó en su lugar, detrás de Tomoyo, y comenzó a sacar sus lápices y cuadernos. Su amiga volteó a verla mientras la profesora encontraba su lista de asistencia y comenzó una pequeña charla.

—Hoy te ves especialmente contenta, ¿pasó algo bueno?

—Sólo desperté de buen humor. Tuve un sueño muy bonito.

—¿El sueño tiene qué ver con lo que iba a pasar a ayer?

Kinomoto se quedó en blanco por un momento. ¿Tenía algo que ver…?

—No estoy segura —respondió con honestidad.

—¿Y qué es eso que llevas en la bolsa? Parece pesado.

—No es pesado. Te lo muestro en receso, ¿sí?

Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa y redirigió su atención al frente. Sakura, por su parte, acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos y pensó en un millón de cosas diferentes a la clase de ecología. Desde por qué el cielo era azul hasta su cumpleaños, que se estaba acercando a vertiginosa velocidad. No sabía qué haría ese año para celebrarlo. El año pasado, ella y sus amigas habían salido el fin de semana a una playa cercana a Tomoeda, el anterior a ese fueron al parque de diversiones de Tokio y al cumplir catorce su padre la había llevado a una de sus excavaciones. Ella siempre había tenido curiosidad por lo que hacía su padre allí y lo había aceptado con mucho agrado. Pero ahora, a sus diecisiete, ¿qué podría hacer?

El tema de su cumpleaños volvió a salir a colación a la tercera hora, en la clase de estudio libre, cuando Rika, Yamazaki, Chiharu y Naoko se acercaron a ella para preguntarle qué quería de regalo por encima de las conversaciones de los demás. La hora de estudio libre se utilizaba para cualquier otra cosa excepto para estudiar. Unas chicas pintaban sus uñas y retocaban su maquillaje en una esquina y los chicos jugaban en el escritorio y la silla de los profesores; otros leían manga y algunos más jugaban con sus consolas portátiles o llamaban por celular.

—No lo sé —respondió un poco abrumada—. No hay nada que quiera particularmente ahora.

—¿Boletos para la premier de la película que saldrá de tu libro favorito?

—Eso es hasta noviembre —le respondió Chiharu a su novio—. Algo que pueda utilizar ahora.

—¿Unos nuevos patines? —comentó Rika—. Siempre te ha gustado mucho patinar.

—No lo sé. Tengo unos en casa, pero no los utilizo mucho. Dice mi hermano que parezco una niña de diez años andando por ahí con ellos.

—Esto se complica —expresó Rika, quitándose las gafas para desempañarlas—. ¿De verdad no quieres nada? ¿Un perfume? ¿Flores?

—Lo que sea está bien.

—No puedes decir eso, Sakura —terció Tomoyo—. Danos al menos una pista, ¿qué tal que te obsequiamos algo que ya tienes?

Sakura se tomó la cabeza con las manos. No tenía ni idea de qué responder.

—Es que de verdad no lo sé. Creo que salir a algún lugar o pasar el tiempo con ustedes será lo mejor.

—Con qué poco te conformas —arguyó Naoko—. Yo hubiera pedido una fiesta salvaje con todos los del salón.

—¿Una fiesta salvaje? —repitió Chiharu para nadie en particular.

—Exacto. Salvaje. Siempre he querido emborracharme hasta el amanecer y avergonzarme de lo que hice al otro día.

—Eso es extraño —dijo Rika.

Yamazaki asintió y en seguida agregó:

—Además, somos menores de edad. Eso es ilegal.

—Y por eso sería más salvaje todavía. ¿No te interesa, Sakura?

—No. Creo que estoy feliz viviendo sobria —sonrió inestablemente a su amiga.

—Vaya, Naoko —se dirigió Tomoyo a la muchachita de gafas—. No sabía que tenías ese tipo de deseos. Pero no te preocupes. Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que tengas la fiesta salvaje de tus sueños.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Tomoyo con una fuerte y larga carcajada.

—Bueno, hemos resuelto el regalo de Naoko, pero no el de Sakura.

Yamazaki asintió apoyando a su novia.

—¿Estás segura de que aceptas cualquier cosa? ¿Incluso enciclopedias?

—¿Cómo puedes regalarle enciclopedias a alguien de cumpleaños diecisiete? —preguntó Rika retóricamente.

—No quiero enciclopedias. Suficiente tengo con los libros de texto.

—¿Lo ves, Sakura? Por eso debes ser más específica con lo que quieres. Pude regalarte enciclopedias si este discusión no hubiera terminado. De hecho, si no nos dices qué quieres, todos te regalaremos enciclopedias, ¿cierto?

Chiharu, Rika y Naoko asintieron.

—Yo ya tengo su regalo —dijo Tomoyo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, prometo pensar hoy qué quiero y decirles mañana, ¿está bien? —Sakura dictaminó, roja de la vergüenza.

De repente, las conversaciones alrededor suyo se desvanecieron y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación después de escuchar el correr de la puerta. El grupo de amigos se giró hacia el umbral, buscando la razón que seguramente era un profesor, un prefecto o incluso el director del instituto. Pero la respuesta fue diferente a la que ellos pensaban, pues no se trataba de una figura de poder en la pirámide del bachillerato, sino de un estudiante más.

—Sakura.

Sakura sintió que el estómago le dio una voltereta y se puso automáticamente de pie, caminando hacia la puerta casi mecánicamente. Consciente de las miradas de sus compañeros de salón posándose sobre ella y escrutando cada uno de sus movimientos. Entonces extendió la mano y tomó el paraguas blanco que Syaoran le extendía.

—Pudiste dármelo más tarde —dijo, abrumada por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Pude —dijo Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos vemos después.

A Sakura el corazón amenazó con saltársele del pecho. Los nervios y la tensión estaban haciendo trizas su presión arterial..

—Nos vemos después.

Y Syaoran se marchó tan fácilmente como llegó. Luego, las conversaciones fueron regresando poco a poco al salón hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad y Sakura desclavó los pies del suelo y se dirigió a colgar su paraguas en el perchero de la esquina.

Las manos le temblaban.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Chiharu mirando a su alrededor y elevando la voz para que todos pudieran escucharle—. ¿Es que nunca nadie ha visto a una persona entregando un paraguas?

—Creo que no se trata del paraguas —dijo Naoko—. Sino de Li Syaoran. Sabes que no suele ser muy amigable con las personas.

—Sigue sin tener sentido —se obstinó Chiharu cruzando los brazos—. Es una persona como cualquier otra. No entiendo el alboroto.

—Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Sakura —advirtió Rika, dirigiendo su vista a un par de chicas que miraban con rencor a Sakura a dos bancas de ellos.

—En serio, no sé por qué el alboroto.

—Eso lo dices porque eres inmune al 'Efecto Li Syaoran' —explicó Tomoyo juguetonamente—. Tú ya tienes a Yamazaki —Chiharu se avergonzó un poco, luego Yamazaki le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Su novio sólo rió ante sus niñerías—. Pero para ellas Li es igual de fascinante que una celebridad.

—Y misterioso —apoyó Naoko nuevamente.

—Sí. Tiene ese aire de chico malo que emboba a las mujeres.

—¿Sabes? Que lo digas tú, Yamazaki, un hombre, hace que suene bastante extraño —rió nerviosamente Sakura.

—Sólo admito lo que veo.

—De cualquier manera, ¿por qué tenía Li tu paraguas? —cuestionó Tomoyo.

—Yo —Sakura buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicarse—... No me lo van a creer, pero él y yo vivimos en la misma dirección y me acabo de dar cuenta.

—Te creemos —habló Yamazaki por todos—. Viniendo de ti lo creemos.

Kinomoto abrió y cerró la boca como un pez sin encontrar un argumento para defenderse. ¿De verdad era tan despistada de que no sorprendía a sus amigos?

—Bueno, ayer llovía y compartimos el paraguas. Me dejó justo en frente de mi casa y luego se lo llevó. Eso es todo.

—¿Te llevó a tu casa? —repitió Naoko—. ¿Te obligó o tú aceptaste?

Sakura recordó el momento exacto en que él la había llamado y posteriormente arrebatado el paraguas de las manos. No se podía decir que ella hubiera aceptado ninguna petición, pero tampoco podía decir que la hubiera obligado.

—Estaba lloviendo, ¿cómo podía decirle que no?

Naoko iba a comentar algo en contra, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y quedarse callada.

—Eres una muy buena persona —rió Tomoyo.

—¿Gracias?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El tiempo de receso lo pasaron Tomoyo y Sakura solas, como era costumbre. Eso sí, se quedaron dentro del aula en lugar de salir al patio. Seguramente el pasto seguía mojado y lleno de lodo. Era mejor no salir que arriesgarse y terminar ensuciando su uniforme.

—¿Me dirás ahora qué llevas en esa bolsa?

—No es nada del otro mundo. Mira —Kinomoto abrió la bolsa y le mostró el contenido. Tomoyo abrió los ojos un poco al ver la cantidad de galletas allí guardadas. Luego Sakura tomó una de las dos bolsas con lazo rojo y se la pasó a Tomoyo—. Esta la hice especialmente para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¡Muchas gracias! Debes haber dormido hasta muy tarde anoche preparando todo esto.

—En realidad, las hice esta mañana.

—¿Esta mañana? —cuestionó una impresionada Tomoyo—. ¿Te despertaste temprano sólo para hacerlas?

—Es que después de mi sueño ya no pude dormir. Estaba muy feliz como para hacerlo.

—Sí que debe haber sido un buen sueño como para que decidieras dejar de dormir.

—Ya sé que soy una dormilona —admitió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿para quién son el resto de las galletas?

—Son para el equipo de baloncesto, sus ayudantes y el entrenador.

—¿El equipo de baloncesto?

—Sí. Preparé un paquete para cada uno.

—Es un gran detalle de tu parte, pero ¿no es más natural hornear algo para las porristas? Llevas más tiempo con ellas. ¿O hay alguna razón en especial para darle regalos a los chicos?

Sakura se sorprendió genuinamente por la pregunta. Cuando comenzó a preparar los paquetes, ni siquiera se detuvo un segundo a reflexionar si era mejor darle el regalo a las porristas o a los chicos del equipo. Simplemente pensó en ellos y eso fue todo. ¿Habría una razón en especial para entregarles esas galletas hechas de su alegría a ellos y no a sus compañeras de club?

—Ellos... ellos siempre lucen cansados. Espero que las galletas les levanten el ánimo —justificó sin saber si era una respuesta sincera o simplemente una respuesta adecuada.

—Espero que sepan aprovecharlas. ¿Para quién es la otra bolsita más grande?

—Para el entrenador.

—Oh, para el entrenador. Ya veo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nuevamente, la capitana de las porristas no dijo ni una palabra sobre la competencia de finales de otoño, pero nuevamente se veía tensa y habló con ciertos miembros del equipo en solitario para hacerles preguntas sobre su salud, vértigo y afecciones cardiacas, tal y como había hecho con Sakura el día anterior. Lucía tan preocupada que Kinomoto se sintió afligida nada más verla. Por alguna razón, se sentía responsable de su estado de ánimo. Si tan sólo ella hubiera aceptado el puesto de capitana.

—¿Por qué miras tanto a Kelia? —le preguntó Shia, una chica altísima de segundo grado.

—Parece sufrir mucho.

—Más bien parece que quiere hacernos sufrir mucho.

—No lo creo. Es más bien como... —Sakura se calló inmediatamente. No debía hablar de más.

—¿Cómo qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—A mí me da que sabes más de lo que cuentas —la miró Shia con sospecha—. Por cierto, ¿ya va a ser tu cumpleaños?

—Uhm, sí. El primero de abril.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué te gustaría de regalo?

—¿Un abrazo?

—Jajaja. Claro. Un abrazo, ¡pero de Liam Hemsworth!

—En serio —suspiró Sakura con cansancio—. Chiharu y las otras me han preguntado esta mañana qué quiero de regalo pero no tengo idea de qué.

—Deberías aprovechar si te están preguntando. Una vez yo dije: "lo que sea" y mi tía me regaló agujas, hilos y un montón de revistas para tejer en punto de cruz.

Sakura y Shia se rieron.

—Piénsalo bien. En serio.

—Lo haré.

La conversación parecía haberse agotado, pero vio que Shia no se decidía a marcharse. Al contrario, parecía tener los pies clavados al suelo y una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Oye... es cierto que —Shia hizo una pausa incómoda de tres segundos, luego continuó—... ¿Es cierto que te estás enrollando con Syaoran?

Sorprendida y tomada por sorpresa, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos e incluso la boca. ¿Enrollarse? ¿Por qué lo había puesto en ese horrible y sugerente tono?

—¡No! —negó escandalizada—. ¡No me estoy enrollando con él!

Shia sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmadita al hombro.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo y se fue con otras chicas de segundo. Sakura alcanzó a escuchar que decían algo así como "¿ven? No están saliendo" con una voz de quien se sabe ganador. Por un segundo, la rabia corroyó la mente de Sakura pero se tranquilizó en seguida.

—Eso ha sido muy grosero —comentó Rika, acercándose a su lado.

—Lo sé. "Enrollarse" —bufó Sakura molesta—. ¿No pudieron ponerlo en mejores términos?

—No dejes que eso te moleste. Tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura llegó todavía molesta con el equipo de baloncesto. Chiharu y Naoko habían querido averiguar qué le pasaba, pero Rika las había detenido. Sakura normalmente no se molestaba fácilmente, pero la manera en que habían dicho "enrollarse" le había enojado sobremanera. Lo habían puesto como si ella fuera una chica cualquiera y no la muchachita decente que siempre había practicado a su lado. Los chicos tenían un poder devastador en las relaciones de las mujeres, pensó.

—Luces molesta —le dijo Maru mientras el entrenador no lo veía. Faltaban cinco minutos para la pausa pactada. Era un simpático un chico de segundo año. Sakura se preguntó si Shia sería su compañera de aula y si la había escuchado decir que se "enrollaba" con Syaoran.

—Me han dicho algo malo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Amane! —gritó Morio Shiba el apellido de Maru—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡En aquí ahora mismo!

Maru le sonrió quedamente a Sakura antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

—¡Suerte! —susurró Sakura dándole ánimos.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y la pausa de las 6:50pm para descansar llegó. Sakura tomó la bolsa con las galletas, pues era su hora de despedirse, para repartir su contenido entre todos los presentes. Ya había hablado con las demás chicas sobre eso, y a ellas ya les había entregado su respectivo paquete de galletas. Sólo faltaban los miembros del club y el entrenador.

—Entrenador —llamó tímidamente Sakura al hombretón de ropa deportiva, que se giró inmediatamente a verla.

—¿Qué?

Sakura se amilanó un poco ante la brusca respuesta, pero no se echó para atrás.

—Tome —dijo, pasándole el paquetito de galletas que con tanta alegría había cocinado—. Es un obsequio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es San Valentín?

—No. Sólo horneé algo para levantarle el ánimo al equipo.

Morio Shiba se guardó cualquier comentario agresivo que pudiera dar y aceptó las galletas con un suspiro.

—Gracias. Las comeré en casa.

—No es nada.

Aliviada porque el entrenador no le hubiera gritado demasiado, Sakura sintió sus ánimos volver a elevarse después del bajón que el "enrollarse" había provocado en ella, y se puso a repartir el resto de las bolsitas a los chicos, que sudaban la gota gorda después de haber estado tanto tiempo corriendo.

—Espero que te gusten —le dijo a Keita. Él tomó el paquete de entre sus manos, acariciándolas de manera que pareciera accidental aunque no lo era. No era la primera vez en su vida que un chico se aprovechaba de aquella forma, pero Sakura se sintió más incómoda que de costumbre con ello que no esperó a que le diera las gracias y le entregó el siguiente paquete a Maru.

—De verdad eres un ángel —le dijo él, bromeando. Pero ella seguía incómoda. Ni siquiera pudo fingir una sonrisa. Sacó otro paquete de su bolsa, preguntándose si no había sido una estupidez hornear esas galletas y entregárselas a esos chicos.

—¡Galletas!, ¿dónde están las mías? —dijo otro chico que Sakura no pudo identificar desde su espalda, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

El que fuera tomada por sorpresa hizo recordar a Sakura, aunque nada tenía que ver con aquella situación, a aquel tipo, Kioshi, romper el tirante de su vestido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y le dieron ganas de llorar. Estaba asustada de un recuerdo, lo sabía, pero ahora sus manos temblaban y no podía pensar con claridad. Justo como en aquel momento.

—Tómalas —le dijo al chico que estaba a su espalda sin mirarle a los ojos.

Sólo quedaban cuatro paquetes. Bien. Las entregaría y se marcharía sin demora a su casa. No quería hacer una escena frente a todos. Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar y a llorar.

Inquieta, Sakura buscó a los chicos a los que todavía no les había dado el obsequio y se acercó a uno de ellos, entregándole las galletas sin decir una sola palabra. Luego giró a su derecha y abrió su boca para llamar a Syaoran, que le estaba dando la espalda, pues hablaba con Yamazaki de algo que ella no se enteraba con su mente trastornada, pero sintió que la voz se le iba a quebrar y esperó detrás de él. No quería tocarlo para llamar su atención. Ni a él ni a ningún otro chico. Si no se daba cuenta, se iría de allí a entregar las galletas restantes.

Para su fortuna, Syaoran se dio cuenta de su presencia en menos de tres segundos. Ella le extendió las galletas, todavía con el nudo en su garganta y él las tomó sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Sakura sintió que podía ver a través de sus horribles emociones y se esforzó por fingir que no pasaba nada esbozando una sonrisa que fue más que una mueca que otra cosa. Ella se dio la vuelta sin más y buscó a quien le pertenecían las otras galletas.

En realidad, Sakura había estado planeando el momento en que le entregaba las galletas a Syaoran todo el día después de que él hubiera ido a su aula a entregarle su paraguas. Se había imaginado a sí misma impresionándolo por sus cualidades como cocinera y entablando una conversación inteligente, llena de alabanzas a su persona. También se había imaginado que él comenzaba a notarla más después de sus excelentes habilidades para preparar galletas y entonces se volvían cercanos, yéndose juntos a casa y riéndose de chistes tontos. Pero en ese momento, Sakura había olvidado todo eso y sólo deseó marcharse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, para llegar a su casa y sentirse segura, lejos de todas las personas que la rodeaban.

Entregó los dos paquetes restantes y se preparó para marcharse. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban, al igual que las manos. Como sabía que su rostro la delataría en cualquier momento, agachó la cabeza y no le dijo adiós a nadie. Ya se disculparía con todos al día siguiente. Ahora sólo quería irse, irse los más pronto posible de allí. Tomó sus cosas de encima de las gradas y caminó presurosa hasta la puerta.

—Sakura.

Sakura se detuvo a medio camino, pero no volteó. Buscó su voz en las profundidades de su garganta y se sintió hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano sólo para responder fluidamente.

—El descanso a a terminar. Deberías regresar a la cancha —luego reemprendió el paso con mucha más prisa que antes y cruzó las puertas que daban a los pasillos de la escuela. Nada más sentirse sola, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, luego otra, otra, otra y otra y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal, tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué volvía a aterrorizarse como si todo acabara de pasar? Creía que ya lo había olvidado. Creía que se estaba recuperando, que en cualquier momento podría contarle sobre ello a Tomoyo y reírse juntas. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía miserable otra vez? Ahogó un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta, pero no pudo parar las lágrimas.

—Estás llorando.

Sakura. Sakura. Otra vez la llamaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella sólo quería irse.

—No pasa nada. Ya-ya me iba —se le quebró la voz, pero no esperó a saber qué le diría Li Syaoran sobre eso.

Echó a correr por el pasillo con todas sus fuerzas, con las lágrimas empañándole la vista. Entonces Li fue detrás de ella y la obligó a detenerse tomándola del brazo. Sakura no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que la habían jalado por el cabello y tirado al suelo para después arrastrarla hasta aquel horrible callejón. Quiso gritar, pero no encontró su voz. Sólo sollozó más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sólo quería que la soltara. Sólo quería irse de allí. Estar a salvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió, esta vez evidentemente preocupado. Pero ella no podía responder. Estaba demasiado alterada.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ellos. Alguien venía y la situación era comprometedora. A pesar de las protestas de Sakura, Syaoran la tomó del brazo y la llevó consigo a un aula lejos de allí. Soltó su mano y se alejó lentamente de ella.

—No voy a hacerte nada —dijo, esforzándose por suavizar la voz—. Lo prometo. Sólo cálmate.

Los sollozos de Sakura comenzaron a disminuir en ese momento. Su mente comenzó a recuperar claridad, pero su cuerpo seguía asustado, recordando aquellas manos ajenas vagando por su cuerpo. Había recordado a Kioshi y a los otros hombres, pero también podía recordarle a él. Y él la había salvado. Podía creer en su promesa de que no le haría nada. De que estaba segura con él.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Syaoran, con la vista perdida en el cielo nocturno a través del vidrio de la ventana, cuando los sollozos de Sakura se convirtieron sólo en un hipo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Sentía vergüenza por su reacción, por el motivo de sus lágrimas, por su cuerpo, por seguir actuando así. Por todo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? De pronto estabas tan pálida y temblabas.

—Yo sólo... sólo... Keita —balbuceó incoherentemente.

—¿Te hizo algo?

Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No... es sólo que... yo... —el nudo volvió a apoderarse de su garganta y Sakura luchó con fuerza contra él—. Es una tontería.

—Si fuera una tontería no te hubieras puesto a llorar a sí.

Sakura aguantó el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Yo sólo... Yo sólo recordé —explicó avergonzada de sí misma, sin encontrar las palabras para continuar—. Recordé cómo me acorralaron aquellos hombres y... y...

—Ya no importa —la cortó Syaoran. Su rostro delataba que estaba consciente de lo que diría Sakura después—. ¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para andar?

Sakura asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Lamento haberte causado problemas.

Syaoran ignoró sus disculpas y se desencaramó de la ventana con un salto.

—Vámonos —le dijo—. Te llevaré a casa.

* * *

**Edito:  
**

**¡Hola, nutellitas! Espero que el capítulo haya resultado emocionante para ustedes. Recuerdo que cuando escribí la parte del final, estaba la adrenalina en mi cuerpo y tecleaba y tecleaba y no podía parar. Este es otro de esos capítulos **

**Como he dicho anteriormente en mis fics, tengo problemas con ffnet desde hace como uno o dos meses. No sé si sea porque ahora utilizo el sistema copia-pega (es que ahora escribo en Scrivener -¡aliteraciones al mil!- y no en Word, así que lo más fácil es hacer copia-pega). Pero últimamente batallo mucho, no sé si sea por eso. Me sale el documento hecho de cosas raras como códigos HTML o algo así y lucho para que queden palabras, porque así no se puede leer ni una mierda. Luego, cuando consigo que se suba bien, se come mis negritas y cursivas y me da rabia. A este sólo le he editado las negritas y cursivas del título porque ya me da pereza buscar las otras palabras. Y luego se las vuelve a comer y luché como tres intentos para que funcionara correctamente, pero no sé. ¿Debería probar otra vez Word? :S  
**

**Por cierto, esta es la canción que menos queda en el capítulo. Ya me enteré de que hay gente que las escucha, así que se los aclaro para que no armen teorías con la canción :S. Cuando la canción sea muy importante para el fic, de ahora en adelante, yo les aviso.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ustedes saben que esas palabritas siempre hacen feliz a un autor que no gana por publicar su fanfic más que sus palabras amables, así que, de verdad gracias por compartir sus pensamientos conmigo. **

**Respuestas a reviews, ahora sí:**

**YudAidea: Al inicio, cuando comenzaba a escribir la historia, me pregunté qué tan cerrado debería escribir a Syaoran. Cuando analicé los pros y contras de su personalidad, me quedé con esta porque es más adecuada para explicar la segunda mitad del fic y, de otra manera, me sería difícil llevar la historia adelante como quiero. Sakura necesitaría sacarle las palabras y golpes y así no se puede xD. Cuando escribo a Sakura y Tomoyo charlando, siempre, en mi cabeza, evoco sus voces y veo si quedan con el recuerdo que tengo yo de ellas dos en el anime. También me esfuerzo porque los diálogos no sean demasiado rígidos y suenen a que una persona de esa edad lo digan. Puede ser que por eso queden naturales.**

**Daniielauchiha: Pues te has quedado sin reputación. Ya la he tirado abajo. Jamás nadie volverá a creer que eres ruda. Muahahahahaha. Y no, no me ha pasado nada malo, sólo "me perdí en los caminos de la vida". Jajajaja.**

**Honna-chan: A mí me gusta mucho la canción por el mensaje y el título siempre me ha causado impacto. Decir que esta canción es muy explicativa para lo que se va a estar desarrollando en la historia es lo más preciso que puedo decir, después de todo, por algo le puse el nombre, ¿no? Así que esa parece ser una buena advertencia :D Bueno, si tienes ideas de songfics de canciones que quieras mucho, supongo entonces que no debes preocuparte. Lo que sea bueno para mí puede no ser bueno para los demás. Lo importante al escribir es que quieras expresar algo y estés contenta mientras lo haces, independientemente de si el resultado final es satisfactorio o no. Bueno, eso pienso yo. Bueno, creo que eres la única que comienza a sospechar de Syaoran D: ¡ya tú sabe, amiga!**

**Stefany BM: ¡Me hiciste leerte con voz de TvOfertas! Creo que sí tienes un problema… ok, no. Eres normal. Normal. NORMAL. XD. ¿La mafia fue para confundir? Oh, quién sabe. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Muahahaha. No sé, me gusta jugar con sus emociones :3. A Syaoran lo vamos a conocer poco a poco. Como está narrado en POV de Sakura y ella no es su íntima todavía, ¿qué podemos saber? Pero todo lo que deba ser explicado estará en el POV de Syaoran, que, aunque se va a tardar en llegar porque es justo y necesario, va a estar tan largo que me van a pedir que escriba capítulos más cortos. I swear! Yo creo que todo el mundo a acosado al chico/chica que le gusta. Ya sabes, si no lo stalkeaste, no fue amor verdadero… jajajaja. Bueno, la falda… la falda es, aunque no la falda en sí, importante para la trama. ¡Qué intuición! Además, tú siempre intentando hacerme sentir mejor, por eso te quiero :***

**V-Buddy: ¿No te molesta la misma canción en repetición infinita? Sinceramente, cuando yo leo, no puedo leer con música porque siento que me estoy quedando sorda gratuitamente D: bueno, acá también ha estado lloviendo, aunque el capítulo data de mayo (cuando lo escribí). Creo que se han inquietado sobre lo de la mafia. Jajaja. Todos son tan tiernos, preocupándose. ¿Deberían preocuparse? Hacen bien… ¿o no lo hacen? ¿Clases de defensa personal? Yo fui como a cuatro clases hace mucho pero como iba a ir con una amiga y se desanimó, yo me desanimé porque no era divertido y estaba bastante lejos. ¡Suerte y patea muchos traseros!**

**S-nury: Bueno, haya sido reproche o no, sí me sentí mal porque soy la autora más irresponsable en el mundo de la irresponsabilidad. Ok, puede que no la "más irresponsable", pero tengo fanfics que llevan años, literal, sin ser actualizados y pues me duele que la gente ya no crea en mí. Aunque no es que yo dé muchas razones para que crean en mí. Ya, fuera de eso, me alegra que sus conversaciones parezcan naturales, porque a mí me cuesta que suenen normales. Es que puedo hacer que se vayan al grado, pero entonces la historia comenzaría a perder realismo y entonces yo misma me incomodaría. En otras cosas, yo, en tercero de secundaria, también elegí el poema quince. Debíamos hacer en equipo un cartel, recitar y explicarlo. La maestra dijo que en cada salón alguien lo había elegido. Jajaja. Luego, en la preparatoria, debimos analizar un poema en equipo, creo que elegimos a Bécquer, pero también un montón de equipos en un montón de salones recitaron el poema quince y yo "¡qué bueno que no lo elegimos!".**

**Alba Kyu: Los rumores los puse en ese capítulo para confundir a la gente, y están súper confundidos, es gracioso porque yo sé la verdad y ustedes no. Jajaja. ¡Es el poder de ser la autora de la historia! Y, como digo, si no lo acosaste, no fue amor verdadero. Jajaja. Yo siempre he creído que si yo recibo tengo que dar, así que, al abrirte tú conmigo, era justo y necesario que yo lo hiciera contigo. Además, como te dije, te pareces en muchas cosas a mí, aunque no las conté todas porque acabaría haciendo una misa peor que el fanfic y pues así no se puede. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review aunque estuvieras apurado. Lo aprecio un montón.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	6. Track 5: Starlight - Muse

**Advertencia: Son casi 15 000 palabras de historia. Ya sabrán ustedes si tienen el tiempo suficiente para leerlo en una sentada.**

* * *

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

_Track 5: Starlight - Muse_

El camino de regreso a casa, Sakura se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de Syaoran. Seguía sin poder controlar su hipo y, aunque ya no lloraba ni se sentía histérica, el sonido del claxon de los autos la sobresaltaba a cada segundo, como si se encontrara en medio de una película de terror y estuviera siendo acechada por un asesino. Syaoran, en cambio, se mostraba tranquilo y sin ninguna alteración en sus rasgos faciales, tampoco en su manera de andar ni en sus maneras. De hecho, estaba tan callado, que Sakura pensó que ya había olvidado de que ella estaba andando detrás de él. Sin embargo, pese al silencio, pudo comprobar que continuaba consciente de su presencia cuando ignoró su propio sendero y siguió andando en dirección a su casa. Ella, ante este gesto sin importancia aparente, se sintió profundamente agradecida. Si lo hacía por ser una buena persona, porque ella le caía bien, porque deseaba que dejara de ser tan molesta o por lástima, no importaba. Se había _quedado _con ella a pesar de que ella había huido de él.

—Entra —dijo Syaoran mirándola de frente, ordenándole con la mirada al llegar a su casa. Sakura asintió levemente, sin encontrar su voz o las palabras adecuadas, sintiéndose tan patética como en las últimas semanas. No se sentía ella misma. Estaba siendo tan asustadiza, tan llorona, tan cobarde, tan callada, tan tímida. Estaba siendo un montón de cosas que nunca había sido antes.

—Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí —dijo al final cuando no encontró algo mejor para decir, agachando la cabeza sumisamente cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral—. Lamento haberte desviado de tu camino.

—Da igual —respondió Li, pero siguió sin marcharse. Sakura comprendió que esperaba verla desaparecer dentro de la casa.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Te disculpas mucho.

—Sólo contigo —declaró Sakura, medio en broma, medio en serio, y con una sonrisa deprimida en los labios—. Adiós.

Traspasó el umbral y cerró la puerta. Lanzó sus cosas al suelo de la sala sin importarle si rompía algo y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá. Se echó allí, acurrucándose contra un cojín. Era la segunda vez que terminaba deprimida de esa manera, como si su mundo fuera un agujero negro del cual no saldría nunca.

Se preguntó si habrían más veces después de esa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura despertó de su sueño alrededor de las diez de la noche. Al momento de abrir los ojos, olvidó cada parte de lo que había soñado como era normal. Un dolor de cabeza era lo que la había despertado, seguramente por llorar. Se quedó sentada allí unos cuantos minutos, en el sofá, adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se apresuró a encender la luz del patio y de la sala. Su padre llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ignorando el desasosiego que todavía albergaba su corazón, se encaminó hasta la cocina para buscar algo para cenar. No tenía ganas de preparar nada, pero ese día le tocaba a ella hacer la cena. En el mismo instante en el que abría un cajón de la alacena, su padre abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y entró, sonriente como siempre, hasta llegar a la cocina para revolverle los cabellos a su hija menor.

—Es bueno verte, Sakura.

—Hola, papá. ¿Estás cansado?

—¿Apenas vas a cenar? Es tarde —fue la cálida respuesta de su padre.

—Bueno, me he quedado dormida y he despertado hasta ahora. Así que para mí no es tan tarde en realidad.

—Ya veo, pero no tienes que preparar ninguna cena. Hoy me apetece sólo un poco de yogurt con fruta.

—En un momento pico la fruta.

—No es necesario —dijo con una sonrisa, zanjando el asunto.

La despreocupada y cariñosa sonrisa de su padre le inyectó a Sakura los ánimos que le hacían falta. Aunque no todos, sí los suficientes para preocuparse por su mundo exterior. Aceptó agradecidamente la ayuda de su padre y se marchó de la cocina hasta el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha que limpiara tanto su cuerpo como sus temores. Además, precisaba realizar los deberes, por haber dormido tanto y haberse sentido tan mal, se había olvidado que le habían encargado tarea. No es que ella fuera la alumna más aplicada de la clase ni por asomo, pero al menos poseía buena conducta, buena asistencia y entregaba sus tareas contra viento y marea, aunque estuvieran equivocadas. No podía arruinar eso ¿o sí?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Sakura no se sintió con ánimos de entrenar con las porristas y mucho menos de encontrarse con los chicos del equipo de baloncesto. Ya había probado con los chicos de su salón que no poseía el temple necesario para tratar al sexo masculino ese día. De hecho, el único chico con el que se sentía plenamente segura era Takashi Yamazaki y sólo porque le conocía de toda la vida y no pensaba en él de manera diferente de la que pensaba en Chiharu, Rika o Naoko. Sin embargo, su deseo de aparentar normalidad le impidió huir de sus deberes. ¿Cómo podría? Todo lo que ella quería era volver a ser la chica de antes, que no temía a las calles solas y vacías ni huía de ninguna situación por más bochornosa que fuera.

Así que atendió sus clases con la normalidad habitual, aunque sus ojeras estaban más acentuadas que en cualquier otra ocasión y tuvo que rendir explicaciones sobre ellas a sus compañeros y a algunos maestros. Tomoyo la había mirado con absoluta preocupación el día entero y no paraba de instarle para contar sus problemas, pero Sakura, ya no muy segura de por qué hacía nada, seguía cerrándose a ello.

—Por lo menos intenta dormir más, Sakura, ¿sí? —dijo finalmente Tomoyo, cuando se dio cuenta que persuadir a su amiga no estaba funcionando para nada.

Sakura sabía que Tomoyo, con su aguda intuición, sospechaba que estaba ocultando algo, pero su boca no se sentía preparada para decir "casi fui violada". Le temía a las palabras, temía que decirlas en voz alta cambiaría su vida para siempre, arruinando esa normalidad que ella ansiaba recuperar. ¿Cómo la trataría Tomoyo? Ella quería seguir siendo simplemente Sakura, su mejor amiga, y no la chica que fue abusada digna de lástima.

—Te he dicho que tuve que quedarme hasta tarde para terminar todos los deberes —explicó nuevamente, de nuevo con sus medias verdades. Se estaba volviendo agotador para ella. Nunca antes había tenido secretos con Tomoyo y, si los tenía, eran por una buena causa. Como sorprenderla o alguna cosa inocente como esa.

Como había dicho, era cierto; había estado elaborando informes y ensayos toda la noche, resolviendo problemas y repasando lecciones, pero después de terminar con todo aquello a altas horas de la madrugada, se había negado a dormir. Había encontrado algo aterrador en el sonido de los grillos en el jardín, de los muebles crujiendo, en las ramas del árbol golpeando el vidrio de su ventana por causa del viento, en las alargadas sombras de los postes de luz de la calle. En lo peligrosa que parecía Tomoeda a esas horas de la noche. En su mente intranquila, en su seguridad en aparente y constante peligro. En todo.

Un cambio brusco, repentino, para una chica que había dejado de temer a la oscuridad desde hacía varios años. Era como regresar a la primaria nuevamente.

—Si ese es el problema, puedo pasarte las tareas o ayudarte a escribir algún ensayo. Sólo no te sobreesfuerces.

—Eso es mucha trampa, Tomoyo. Tus calificaciones son tres puntos arriba de las mías. Nadie creería que yo haría una redacción tan complicada y profunda como las que tú sueles entregar.

—Puedo intentar escribir con tu estilo.

—De verdad que no, aunque muchas gracias. Pero acepto comparar mis respuestas de trigonometría con las tuyas a partir de mañana.

Después de esa charla, como era la hora de la salida, Tomoyo se dirigió al salón del coro y Sakura con las porristas, con mucha desgana, sin participar en las conversaciones de sus amigas por el camino. Sólo sonreía y asentía. Sonreía y volvía a asentir, sin enterarse si hablaban del clima, de la comida, de las clases o de chicos.

—Hoy no te ves muy bien, Sakura —comentó Rika discretamente en los vestidores cuando vio que Sakura miraba fijamente el uniforme de porrista con aprehensión—. ¿Segura que no deseas marcharte a casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desnudarse. Siempre había utilizado ese uniforme y nunca le había ocasionado molestias de ningún tipo. Si ahora continuaba haciéndole caso a esa sensación de desnudez que experimentaba al ver aquellas prendas de ropa, jamás conseguiría esa normalidad que ansiaba otra vez y acabaría rompiéndose de nuevo, como el día anterior.

—Estoy bien, sólo algo cansada. Si me siento mal, me iré corriendo.

—Por cierto —se acercó Naoko, subiéndose el cierre de la falda—. ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Te fuiste sin decir adiós.

—Me sentí un poco mal.

—Con esa cara, te creo. Pareces un zombie —dijo Chiharu, bromeando, que se acababa de unir a la conversación.

Para suerte de Sakura, nadie más comentó nada sobre su alterado estado el día anterior al salir de la práctica del equipo de baloncesto. Eso quería decir que, aparte de su abrupta salida, nadie había notado nada sospechoso. Ni siquiera Yamazaki, que había estado al lado de Syaoran cuando tenía mala cara, le había preguntado nada acerca de su estado. Eso convertía en un secreto a su ataque de histeria. El segundo secreto doloroso que compartía con Li Syaoran. ¿Por qué no podían compartir algo menos hiriente?

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigieron al campo a entrenar, Sakura seguía sintiéndose cansada y sin energías incluso cuando comenzó a agitar sus pompones. Kelia gritaba órdenes a sus subordinadas, pero seguía sin anunciar nada. ¿Hasta cuándo se guardaría en secreto lo de la competición?, se preguntó Sakura mientras subía por la pirámide minutos más tarde. Tal vez habían rechazado la oferta de Tomoyo, después de todo, no parecían tener el nivel adecuado para hacer una coreografía tan espectacular como las de la película "Triunfos Robados". Curiosa, Sakura abordó a Kelia al final de la práctica, en privado, para que nadie las pudiera escuchar.

—¿Es cierto que vamos a inscribirnos en el concurso regional de porras?

Kelia se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Quién te...? Ah, ya. ¿Daidouji?

—Es cierto —concedió Sakura, un poco disgustada por ser tan evidente y por la posibilidad de meter en aprietos a su amiga—. Pero eso no importa. ¿Es cierto?

—Bueno, sí —admitió Kelia, un poco abochornada, jugando con su larga coleta—. Estoy diseñando una coreografía, ya casi termino y no sé si sea lo suficientemente buena, pero quiero anunciar el concurso cuando la tenga terminada.

—Eso imaginé —comentó Sakura, recordando las palabras de Tomoyo sobre el silencio de la capitana. Definitivamente, su mejor amiga era la mejor para leer las intenciones de las personas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para eso? —preguntó por pura educación, aunque también estaba un poco entusiasmada por el concurso y deseaba que todas lo hicieran lo mejor posible.

—No, todavía no. Sería una mala capitana si no puedo hacer eso por mí misma. Es decir, no pienso que vaya a ser la coreografía final, quiero sugerencias de todas ustedes, pero quisiera hacer algo realmente grande por mí misma. Quiero decir, es mi primer y último año siendo capitana, deseo que sea espectacular y hacer algo para que todas me recuerden —sonrió brillantemente Kelia, llena de brío—. Pero no le digas a nadie todavía. Ni siquiera a tus compañeras de salón, ¿sí?

—No le diré a nadie hasta que tú lo hagas.

—Me harías un gran favor —agradeció la capitana. Continuaba emocionada—. Por cierto, no te ves bien hoy. No estuviste tan enérgica como siempre, ¿pasó algo?

—Sólo no dormí bien haciendo tarea.

—Pues debes comenzar a dormir bien de ahora en adelante. Necesitaré de toda tu energía aquí en el campo, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como era de esperarse, la hora de ir al equipo de baloncesto se llegó y Sakura se preguntó si sería una buena o una mala idea. Después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior ¿regresar a ese lugar no la estaba convirtiendo en una estúpida? Probablemente eso era, pero ya no tenía elección. Ya estaba allí, con sus amigas, sentada en las gradas, viendo correr a los chicos.

—Viéndolos esforzarse tanto, me gustaría jugar un partido alguna vez —dijo Sasaki, embelesada por el partido que presenciaban.

—Nunca he sido muy buena en los deportes —comentó Naoko, preocupada, retociéndose las manos—. No sé cómo es que estoy en las porristas —admitió finalmente.

—Pero luce divertido, ¿no creen? —dijo Nika haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Yo jugaba cuando era niña, pero tengo mala salud, así que lo dejé.

—Yo jamás lo he intentado.

—Ni yo —se unió Sakura a Rika—. Pero parece divertido. Deberíamos intentarlo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Hay una cancha cerca de mi casa! Podemos ir cualquier día.

—Parece que hubieras estado esperando por el momento en que alguien dijera eso —le dijo Naoko a Chiharu, que comenzaba a emocionarse por los planes futuros.

—Bueno, es natural. Mi novio practica baloncesto y yo también quiero probar.

—Qué lindo de tu parte —comentó Rika con dulzura.

—Por cierto, Sakura. ¿Es cierto que va ser tu cumpleaños?

Sakura asintió aprensivamente. Seguro Chiharu ya había comenzado a divulgar sobre ello. Sasaki era la prueba frente a ella en ese mismo instante.

—Oh, bueno, pues felicidades… casi. ¿Ya sabes qué vas a querer de regalo?

'¿Otra vez con eso?' fue el pensamiento de Sakura, que se mordió el labio. No había tenido tiempo de pensar qué quería. De hecho, como nadie lo había sacado a colación en ningún momento durante las clases, pensó que se habían olvidado o que, por lo menos, habían dejado de insistir en el tema.

—Enciclopedias. Sakura quiere enciclopedias —atajó Chiharu sin apartar su mirada del frente—. ¿Ya va a ser la pausa? Espero que el jugo que preparé esté bueno. Sakura ayer entregó galletas. No puedo quedarme atrás. Takashi no dejó de comentar lo buenas que te habían quedado. En cualquier momento se enamora de ti por tu cocina —bromeó.

Kinomoto no supo qué responder a eso, así que se quedó callada sin decir ni hacer nada y agradeció mentalmente por el brusco cambio de tema.

Cuando bajaron para repartir las bebidas, Sakura prefirió quedarse sirviendo. No quería que una escena como la del día anterior se repitiera. Estaba asustada. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo, aunque sólo fuera para confirmar, así que, cuando terminó de servir las bebidas, se encaminó hacia Syaoran, interrumpiendo la charla unilateral de Nika, pidiéndole que hablar un poco "en privado". Nika levantó las cejas al escuchar la manera tan llena de confianza en la que Sakura le había hablado al chico más deseado de la escuela, pero lo cierto es que ella no estaba confiada. De hecho, estaba nerviosa, por eso no medía sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía qué quería decir, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Tras una pausa de siete segundos, cuando Syaoran comenzaba a mostrar signos de exasperación y ella se vio obligada por la intensidad de la mirada masculina, a bajar los ojos, resolvió que sólo debía decirlo directamente como él decía las cosas, sin rodeos.

—No puedes decirle a nadie sobre ayer —dijo, sonando desesperada y mandona.

Él sonrió de medio lado, como con ironía.

—No me interesa chismear sobre tu vida —declaró y se dio media vuelta. Ella respiró alivia, pero también consternada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había sido grosera al pensar que él diría algo después de que se hubiera encargado de ocultarla en el aula e intentar tranquilizarla.

Ella le detuvo rápidamente tomándolo por la muñeca para excusarse.

—Lo siento, no quería decirlo de esa manera —se disculpó—. Yo… estoy muy cansada, eso es todo.

—Lo que sea —respondió Syaoran, con sus típicas respuestas cortas y llenas de desinterés.

Sakura le soltó para dejarlo ir, pero ella se quedó allí, clavada en el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que comenzaba a darle vueltas por causa del cansancio. Sólo llevaba un día sin dormir y ya se estaba derrumbando. Genial. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor, regresó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigas, así como las ayudantes oficiales del equipo. El receso para descansar ya había terminado. Entonces Nika le miró directamente. No de una forma grosera, pero tampoco de una forma agradable. Sakura supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba su actitud. Comenzaba a familiarizarse con ella.

—Sakura, ¿podemos hablar un poco?

Kinomoto fue tentada a evadir esa charla, que tan malos recuerdos le había dado la tarde anterior, pero decidió que era mejor terminar con aquello pronto para ya no darle más vueltas.

—¿Qué pasa? —fingió que no se enteraba. Porque estaba al corriente de los pensamientos de Nika, sólo esperaba que no fuera tan grosera como para utilizar la palabra "enrollar".

—No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿hay algo entre tú y Syaoran?

Por una vez, fuera por el cansancio o porque fuera la verdad, Sakura estuvo tentada a decir que sí. Que había algo entre ellos, que era un secreto y que dejaran de preguntarle sobre su vida privada y la de él. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue una diferente.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Bueno, he escuchado cosas sobre los dos…

—Son mentira —atajó—. Yo también las escuché y me sorprendieron mucho.

—¿Entonces qué querías decirle ahora?

—No puedo decirte. Pero no estoy saliendo con él.

Nika se sintió aliviada parcialmente, su interlocutora pudo verlo, pero también pudo ver que no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.

—Es que a mí me gusta, Sakura. Me gusta en serio.

Lo sé, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo. Sólo se quedó en silencio sin añadir una sola palabra a la conversación porque sabía lo que Nika estaba haciendo: marcando su territorio de una manera sutil para alejarla. Y Nika le agradaba, pero eso era todo. El problema era que Sakura no encontraba como razón válida dejarle de hablar a Syaoran sólo porque alguien más se lo pidiera. Es decir, a ella le agradaba y se sentía, la mayor parte del tiempo, cómoda con él, ¿por qué debería alejarse? Syaoran no era de nadie y podía elegir con quien hablar. Además, ella no estaba intentando coquetear con él. Aunque lo quisiera, el ataque de histeria del día anterior se lo hubiera impedido. ¿Quién encuentra atractiva a una chica que rompe en llanto de la nada como una loca? Si ella fuera hombre, no se enamoraría de ella misma. Por lo menos no por eso.

Al final, Nika no tuvo el valor de decirle a Sakura que se alejara de él directamente, así que lo dejó pasar y se marchó junto a Sasaki para cuchichear un poco. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Se sentó junto a Naoko en silencio, reordenando sus pensamientos.

—¿Nika te ha dicho algo malo? —preguntó Naoko que era casi tan perceptiva como Tomoyo.

—No, en realidad no. ¿Crees que los chicos se ofendan si me pongo a hacer mi tarea en lugar de verlos?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Pero creo que yo también haré mi tarea. Todavía no comienzo con el análisis del poema para literatura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura comenzó a guardar su apuntes, que estaban desparramados por tres niveles de gradas, cuando faltaban sólo cinco minutos para la última pausa. Después de todo, ella se iría pronto. Luego se unió a su amigas y decidió nuevamente despechar el agua. Aunque no se sentía inquieta o alterada de ningún modo, sin contar que había retenido a Syaoran y ningún sentimiento negativo se había apoderado de su corazón, no se fiaba de ella misma. El día anterior también parecía haber estado completamente normal y había acabado de la peor manera posible. Entonces, cuando servía incansablemente vaso tras vaso, escuchó a Syaoran llamándola por su nombre. Él se encontraba frente a ella, cansado, sudado y con una expresión más suave que la última que le había ofrecido en la conversación que habían mantenido hacía poco menos de una hora.

—¿Quieres más agua? —preguntó Sakura, perdida y con lo único que pudo pensar que él podría necesitar de ella.

Syaoran era un sujeto extraño para ella. No parecía nunca deseoso de hablarle, pero tampoco lucía como si quisiera huir de las conversaciones que ella comenzaba. Asimismo, tenía extraños gestos de amabilidad que él hacía menos, como si no tuvieran relevancia, pero que para ella eran realmente importantes. El porqué de sus acciones, como ir tras ella cuando nadie más lo había hecho y entregarle el paraguas en medio de tantas miradas y cuchicheos que se convirtieron posteriormente en rumores de los dos (Sakura no podía concebir la idea de que él no supiera que eso pasaría después de haberla llamado casualmente como si tal cosa), le resultaban un completo enigma. ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Una chica cualquiera? ¿Un conocido casual? ¿Una amiga? ¿Siquiera le agradaba realmente o la veía como un molesto caso de caridad?

—También —le contestó con indiferencia, pero mirándola a los ojos con comodidad.

Ella rellenó su vaso, procurando no derramar nada. Se sabía nerviosa y podía sentir la mirada de Nika sobre ella. Cuidándola. Casi advirtiéndole.

—Entonces —dijo Sakura, cuando le hubo regresado el vaso—, ¿qué pasa?

—Espérame.

Sakura arrugó el ceño. '¿Espérame?', ¿eso qué se suponía que significaba?

—No entiendo —expresó con temor de parecer una tonta.

—¿Ya te vas no?

Ella vaciló.

—Ya casi es hora, sí.

—Espérame. Te llevaré a tu casa —dicho eso, Syaoran se dio media vuelta y Sakura no tuvo tiempo de objetar absolutamente nada.

¿Llevarla a casa? ¿Por qué? Hoy se encontraba bien. Sólo estaba un poco cansada, eso era todo. ¿Cuál era su motivo? No lo entendía. De verdad que no lo entendía. No importaba que a ella, no tan en lo profundo, se alegrara de pasar más tiempo con él, sino que no comprendía por qué él querría pasarlo con ella. No había actuado alegre ni encantadora a su alrededor. No había batido sus pestañas en su dirección o sonreído sólo para él. Tampoco había hecho comentarios sugerentes. No, de verdad que ella nunca había intentado ligar con él.

Kinomoto esperó allí y siguió despachando agua hasta que terminó el descanso, entonces se dirigió hacia su mochila y se la echó al hombro. Estaba a punto de irse cuando titubeó. ¿De verdad deseaba irse? O, en todo caso, ¿irse era lo correcto? Él no le había pedido su opinión, pero él no parecía pedir opiniones de cualquier manera. ¿Debería aceptar sumisamente sus mandatos? Últimamente se estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas…

—¿Ya te vas, Sakura? —le preguntó a Chiharu, emocionada, al acercarse a ella. ¿Por qué estaba emocionada? ¿Yamazaki había encestado desde media cancha otra vez?

—Eh… no sé.

—¿No sabes? Pero es tú hora de irte. Deberías irte —la instó Chiharu, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sakura pasó la mirada de la mano de Chiharu a su cara.

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Yo me voy… me voy a quedar hasta el final.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si siempre te vas a esta hora!

—Bueno, hoy no.

—¿Cómo que hoy no?

—No sé… quiero ver el final de un entrenamiento. Nunca he visto el final de uno.

—No te pierdes de nada. Es justo como ahora, sólo que los chicos gastan estos diez minutos duchándose en lugar de sintiéndose miserables en el suelo.

—De cualquier manera. Hacerlo una vez no me va a matar.

—Pues vaya razón. Pero como quieras —suspiró, mucho menos emocionada que cuando llegó hasta ella.

Chiharu y Sakura volvieron a las gradas con las demás chicas, que conversaban animadamente sobre quienes serían los titulares del equipo. Chiharu, parcial, aseguraba que Yamazaki iba a estar sí o sí dentro de ese quinteto estelar. Sakura, que en realidad de baloncesto entendía poco, no emitió muchas opiniones. Se limitaba a estar de acuerdo con la mayoría. Entonces llegaron las ocho de la noche y el entrenador sonó su silbato para indicar que la práctica había terminado. Sirvieron agua una última vez, de manera rápida, y luego los chicos desfilaron hasta los vestidores. Algunos, como era natural, se sorprendieron de ver a Sakura hasta el final allí y le expresaron su desconcierto.

—Sólo quería ver una práctica hasta el final, eso es todo —respondía de esa manera a todos los cuestionamientos y logró zafarse en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, comenzaron a guardar todos los balones y demás cosas en el almacén del gimnasio. Sakura hizo todo esto lentamente, demorándose lo más posible en sus tareas. Deseaba que pareciera una coincidencia natural que Syaoran la acompañara a casa por Naoko, que desconfiaba de él aunque dijera que iba a hacer lo contrario, y Nika, que gustaba de Syaoran, así como por Sasaki que tenía una relación mucho más estrecha con Nika que con ella. Sería obvio a quien apoyaría al final. Asimismo, no quería crear problemas entre las ayudantes del equipo. Si surgían desacuerdo entre ellas, podrían ser fácilmente expulsadas. Después de todo, sólo tenían un permiso especial del entrenador, no estaban en la plantilla oficial de miembros del club.

—Fue un buen día —dijo Naoko, cuando se encaminaron hacia la salida. Ya no había nada que guardar ni nada qué acomodar, para nerviosismo de Sakura—: terminé toda mi tarea.

—A mí todavía me falta aprenderme ese estúpido poema de Tennyson —se quejó Chiharu con pesadez—. Siempre que lo intento, termino pensando en cualquier cosa y lo olvido. Lo peor es que ya es para pasado mañana y yo estoy casi como empecé.

—Pero al menos ya hiciste el análisis, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Rika con preocupación.

—Sí. Por lo menos. Pero dudo que esté bien. La literatura no es mi fuerte.

Siguieron caminando otro tramo, hablando de sus respectivos poemas y los problemas que tenían para interpretarlos en voz alta. Al parecer, todas estaban muy nerviosas por equivocarse frente a sus compañeros. Sasaki y Nika iban adelante de ellas, sumidas en sus propias conversaciones. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, todas se frenaron y se quedaron allí, esperando.

—Eh… ¿qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó Sakura, intrigada. Entendía que Chiharu tuviera que esperar por Yamazaki, pero ¿las demás?

—Esperando a los chicos, obviamente —dijo Chiharu—. Está oscuro. Podría pasarnos algo.

Sakura se estrujó las manos, una contra la otra.

—Yo debería irme —declaró. Su encuentro casual era imposible y no quería crear ninguna clase de discordia. Aunque estaba oscuro y estaba asustada, intentaría ser valiente.

Claro. Valiente. Ya comenzaba a sentir escalofríos sacudiéndole la espina dorsal.

—¿Irte? Está muy oscuro, Sakura —dijo Rika, preocupada—. Ya verás que alguien se ofrece a acompañarte hasta tu casa.

—Puede que Keita. Él parece muy interesado en ti. O Narugami. Él ya te ofreció acompañarte a tu casa una vez y te rehusaste.

—¿Keita? —repitió Sakura su nombre, repentinamente asustada por la sugerencia de Naoko.

—Keita se va con Nika y Sasaki, ¿no es cierto? —comentó Chiharu, pensativa.

—Oh, cierto.

—Y Narugami podría pensar mal de las puras intenciones de Sakura —aportó Chiharu.

—¿Qué dicen de Li Syaoran? —dijo Rika inocentemente—. Sakura ha dicho que viven en la misma dirección y él no tendría que desviarse.

—¡Cierto! Pídeselo a él. Seguro que estará encantado de hacerlo.

—¿Están seguras? —apuntó Naoko discretamente con la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Nika. Al parecer, su flechazo con Syaoran era de conocimiento común.

—Bueno, no es como si Sakura lo fuera a violar o algo. Además, no parece que ella le guste —susurró Chiharu, achicando el círculo.

—Además, sólo la acompañará a casa por seguridad —razonó Rika inteligentemente—. Y porque es el único que va por esa dirección. Sakura no estaría haciendo nada malo.

—Ni que fuera su novio para hablar de cosas malas —espetó Chiharu—. Pero Rika tiene razón.

—Supongo que está bien —cedió Naoko—. ¿Estás bien con eso, Sakura?

—Yo…

—Porque sabes que tú tienes que pedírselo —insistió Chiharu, metiéndole un poco de presión—. Nosotras no vamos a hacer nada sobre eso.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Rika, sin darle espacio a responder. De cualquier manera, los chicos ya se acercaban a ellas con su pequeño barullo acompañándolos.

Chiharu llamó a Yamazaki, agitando la mano en el aire. Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. No se besaron ni se abrazaron, el momento no era tan cursi, pero se notaba que se querían. Siempre se les notaba. Rika se unió a ellos, porque vivía en la misma dirección que Chiharu y el par de novios siempre la acompañaban hasta su casa. Sakura también vio como un cuarteto de chicos caminaban en dirección a Naoko y a Maru ir en dirección de Sasaki y Nika. Entonces vio que Keita desviaba la mirada de las dos chicas y la posaba en ella. Sakura pudo ver sus intenciones en una fracción de segundo. Sí, por supuesto, él quería acompañarla, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Estaba asustada, aunque sonara patético, de la manera en que ella acabaría reaccionando a sus cortejos. Además, tenía una promesa con Syaoran.

Desviando la vista con rapidez, Sakura fingió no haberlo visto y caminó directamente en dirección a Syaoran. Él sería su salvavidas.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo Sakura a Syaoran de manera encantadora, con una sonrisa brillante, esperando que Keita la escuchara y viera su gesto para que se diera por vencido con ella de una vez por todas.

Era cruel de su parte, lo sabía, pero temía que estar cerca de Keita y su manera de invadir su espacio personal le provocaran otro ataque. No podía permitirse volver a ponerse histérica frente a todos. Quien sabía si podría volver a controlarse como la vez anterior.

Para suerte de Sakura, Syaoran no dijo nada sobre su extraña actitud y con un simple "vamos" caminó junto a ella y tras unas despedidas monosilábicas o ademanes por parte de ambos, tomaron juntos dirección el camino hacia casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de que Syaoran la dejara nuevamente en la puerta de su casa, Sakura se sintió más ligera. Era bueno tener un hombre que se preocupara por ella y la protegiera, alguien que fuera, para variar, otra persona diferente a su padre o su hermano. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo ese alguien fuera tan parco con sus palabras como Syaoran. Sí, era todo un enigma, pero también era una persona encantadora.

Esta vez, la conversación entre los dos había fluido de manera más natural y ella no se sintió nerviosa todo el tiempo, intentando averiguar qué podría interesarle. Simplemente soltó lo que pensaba sin temer a las consecuencias de cometer un error garrafal a cada palabra que decía. Después de que él no se molestó por su falso intento de coqueteo, había sentido que la barrera más grande entre los dos ya había caído.

Habían hablado, después de cosas insulsas y banales como los árboles de cerezo floreciendo a su alrededor y lo frías que eran todavía las noches (como si fuera invierno y no primavera) de películas y programas de televisión. A él le gustaban las tramas policíacas al igual que ella y las comedias de situaciones; también veía de esas series y películas donde la sangre abundaba y prefería el terror psicológico. Además, ambos coincidían en que Johnny Depp era su actor favorito de Hollywood; aunque, eso sí, no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en cuál era su mejor papel. Ella defendía Ed Wood él Edward Scissorhands.

—¡Es que yo odio a Kim, el personaje de Winona Ryder! —se quejaba Sakura en voz alta, que no había dicho nada sobre lo raro que le parecía que él hubiera elegido un film tan romántico después de decantarse por las muertes y la sangre hacía sólo unos momentos.

A Sakura, más que un chico rudo, le pareció la clase de persona que no podía expresarse correctamente. Aunque algo de rudo (en sus maneras, en su mirada) sí que tenía. Pero ella simplemente no podía pensar en él como una persona malvada o peligrosa por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Para ella Syaoran era Syaoran. Él no parecía deseoso de hacerle daño, entonces ¿por qué habría de ser cautelosa con él?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura se tapó la boca para evitar gritar. Sendos ríos de lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo a pesar de que el aire frío de la noche entraba por su ventana.

Había soñado de nuevo con aquella noche, como se estaba volviendo una terrible costumbre. Pero esta vez habían más de diez hombres enmascarados a su alrededor, riendo desquiciadamente, y ella estaba encadenada a la pared, con su uniforme escolar hecho jirones, sin poder defenderse. Sin poder hablar siquiera. Al menos se había despertado antes de que alguno de ellos le pusiera un dedo encima.

Hundiendo la cara en su suave almohada, Sakura trató de ahogar sus sollozos antes de que su padre se despertara y fuera irremediablemente hasta su habitación para averiguar qué le sucedía. No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para convencerse de que aquello que había soñado no era más que eso, un sueño. Entonces echó un vistazo al reloj digital que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad reinante de su cuarto.

Eran las tres veintinueve de la madrugada. Demasiado temprano para continuar despierta. Aun así, no quiso volver a dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día había comenzado lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas sobre el cielo azul de Tomoeda. Un buen día para lavar la ropa acumulada. Sakura ignoró lo agradable del clima y puso dos enormes cucharadas de café soluble en su taza llena de agua caliente. Ella no era una gran fan del café, lo consideraba una bebida amarga y nada apetecible, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse mucho, ni siquiera en épocas de exámenes, por lo que esta ocasión le parecía justo y necesario. Esperaba que esa dosis fuera suficiente para mantenerla despierta todo el día. Para finalizar la infusión, puso un par de cubos de azúcar y la bebió con prisa.

Asqueroso. Lo peor que había probado en su vida. Y se había quemado la lengua.

Sin embargo, sólo añadió un poco más de azúcar en él, lo agitó hasta disolverla en el café y, aunque seguía sabiendo casi igual de amargo, lo bebió todo de un solo golpe antes de que su padre bajara a desayunar y la descubriera. Seguramente le preguntaría sobre ello y ella estaba demasiado exhausta como para continuar con su juego de medias verdades a esa hora de la mañana.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, papá —saludó, con lo que creía era su ánimo habitual.

—Luces cansada, hija.

—No es nada.

El resto del desayuno, Sakura se la pasó evitando el contacto visual con su padre y escondiendo su rostro de él. Ella ya se había mirado en el espejo muchos minutos antes y sabía que su rostro lucía lánguido y cansado, con unas terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Intentar mantenerse despierta fue más difícil de lo que Sakura creyó. El café sólo había hecho efecto alrededor de poco más de dos horas. Para la tercera hora, su cuerpo y su mente no escuchaban ni una sola palabra de lo que el profesor decía, sino que se encontraban en una lucha constante por mantenerse despierta.

—Debes irte a tu casa. No pareces nada bien —expresó Tomoyo con preocupación en una pequeña pausa entre el cambio de hora, de la tercera a la cuarta.

—No es necesario —bostezó—. Sólo tengo más sueño del habitual.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

En seguida Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde descansaba una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Depositó un billete en la ranura y esperó a que su lata de café tibio fuera despachada. Bostezó tres veces más.

—¿Café? —preguntó Nanashi, quien acababa de llegar a su lado. Él era, como ella, un alumno de tercero, jugador del equipo de baloncesto.

—Es sólo que tengo sueño —explicó Sakura cansadamente, abriendo su lata para apurar el café por su garganta. No podía llegar con ninguna clase de comidas o bebidas al aula durante las horas de clase.

—Entonces debiste comprar un refresco de cola y tomarte una aspirina. Eso ayuda mucho.

—No parece muy saludable.

—No creo que lo sea —concedió Nanashi, sacando una lata de café el también.

—¿Café? —devolvió la pregunta Sakura.

—No he dormido mucho. Las tareas y los entrenamientos no me dejan tiempo para nada. ¡Y yo que quería echarme novia!

—Ánimo. Ya verás que no todo está perdido. Siempre puedes ir a citas grupales los fines de semana para que te presenten a alguien.

—Supongo. Pero ya hay una chica que llama mi atención y no creo que quiera ir en una cita grupal —en este punto, Nanashi se pudo serio y miró a Sakura a los ojos. Desde fuera, el cuadro sugería a un chico confesándosele a una chica incauta—. E...

—¡Nanashi! ¡El profesor te llama! —le gritó uno de sus compañeros de clase a tres metros de distancia. El aludido maldijo por lo bajo, se disculpó con Sakura y le hizo prometer que lo escucharía más tarde; luego echó a correr tras su amigo y ella los vio perderse en el interior de un aula cercana. Su aula.

Terminó su café con un largo trago y se apresuró a entrar a su salón, no sin antes tirar la lata vacía en un contenedor. Seguro iba a ser reprendida por la profesora por estar fuera del salón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando la hora del receso llegó, Sakura se sintió indispuesta a comer nada. Tenía el estómago revuelto de tanto café que había tomado y el sueño estaba todavía en sus ojos, aunque en menor cantidad que hacía una hora. De cualquier manera, abrió su almuerzo por si Tomoyo quería picar algo.

—Siempre cocinas delicioso —dijo la jovencita de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa, sin tocar el tema de su cansancio. Al parecer, Tomoyo ya había entendido que no se podía hacer nada contra la férrea voluntad de su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos.

—No es para tanto.

—Pero dime, Sakura, ¿cómo te va con tu poema? Recuerdo que escogiste uno muy largo.

—Sí. Fue mi error.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a practicarlo?

—En realidad, ya me lo he aprendido todo, pero me gustaría que me dijeras si suena bien con mi tono de voz.

—Como gustes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de salir de la clase de literatura, en la que la profesora les recordó que no iba a tolerar que nadie se quedara sin recitar y/o entregar su escrito, Sakura ya no pudo más. Tenía mucho sueño y bostezaba constantemente. De hecho, la profesora le había dicho en unas cuantas ocasiones que, si su clase eran tan aburrida que le producía sueño, abandonara mejor el salón.

—Creo que voy a conseguir un lugar en donde dormir —le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo cuando terminó literatura y comenzó la clase de estudio libre—. Aunque sea un ratito.

—Pues ve a la enfermería.

—No quiero ir allí. Acabarán llamando a mi papá para regañarlo por no ponerme a dormir temprano. Eso fue lo que hicieron con Nina el año pasado.

—¿Entonces dónde piensas hacerlo? No puedes simplemente acostarte en un pasillo o en un aula vacía. Siempre están cerradas.

—Pues...

—¿Qué tal la azotea? Nunca hay nadie allí. Sólo en los recesos.

—¿La azotea?

—No quieres ir a la enfermería y no creo que sea buena idea acostarse bajo las escaleras.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces vamos.

—Tú no tienes qué venir Tomoyo. Estaba pensando saltarme también la hora que sigue.

—Si tú puedes pasar de orientación escolar, entonces yo también.

—Pero...

—¡Tomoyo! Ven aquí —llamó oportunamente Chiharu a Daidouji—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Anda, ve, Tomoyo. Yo estaré bien.

—No. Te alcanzo después —decidió con energía. Sakura sonrió, deseando que en realidad no la alcanzara. Podía terminar teniendo una pesadilla y despertar llorando nuevamente.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó en dirección a la azotea del edificio. Esperaba que permaneciera abierta la puerta de las escaleras que llevaba hacia allí o estaría perdida.

En el camino, Kinomoto volvió a toparse con Nanashi, quien vio su rostro con ilusión. En seguida se puso a caminar al lado de ella, acompañándola.

—¿Te estás escapando? La salida queda para el otro lado. Si lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Es que no me estoy escapando.

—Bueno, como sea. Necesito terminarte de decir lo que te estaba diciendo antes.

—¿Qué me...? Ah, ya me acordé.

—Sí. Eso. Que la chica que me... la chica que me gusta...

Sakura se quedó en silencio, esperando lo que iba a decir, aunque un presentimiento sobre ello estaba naciendo en su interior. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Él no iba a declarársele, ¿o sí?

Nanashi siguió balbuceando, sin éxito, la misma oración inconclusa por los dos tramos de escaleras que se necesitaban para llegar a la azotea, donde ella comprobó con alivio que la puerta estaba abierta. Nanashi, por su parte, a veces se revolvía el cabello con las manos o se reprendía en voz alta por ser 'cobarde'. Era algo muy gracioso de ver y oír.

Mientras Nanashi seguía ordenando sus ideas, Sakura buscó el mejor lugar para tomar su siesta. Al lado de la entrada a las escaleras le pareció la mejor opción. Había sombra y no sería detectada tan fácilmente.

—Ya. Lo diré. La chica que me gusta es... es Naoko.

Sakura sintió que el nudo en su garganta se deshacía y el alma le volvía a los pies.

—¿Naoko?

—¿Entiendes por qué te lo cuento, verdad?

—¿Quieres que averigüe si le gustas?

—¡Exactamente! Eres la mejor, Kinomoto.

Ella sonrió encantadoramente.

—No es nada. Si le agradas sinceramente, voy a apoyarlos a los dos. Cuenta con ello.

—Eres todo un ángel.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente.

—No me digas así.

—Todos en el equipo dicen que eres un ángel. ¿No lo sabías?

Kinomoto hizo memoria. Sí, lo sabía. Más o menos.

—No me gusta que me digan así. Es... es raro.

—Entonces deberías de ser menos amable.

Sakura iba a preguntarle cómo podía hacer eso, si esa era su personalidad. Pero Nanashi se despidió de ella y desapareció escaleras abajo con mucha rapidez, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora se sentía mal. ¿Parecía que coqueteaba con los chicos por ser amable? Esperaba que ellos no tergiversaran sus intenciones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando despertó de su siesta, Sakura vio impedida su vista por algo negro que reposaba sobre sus ojos. Entró en pánico por unos segundos, pero luego notó la textura y el peso de una prenda de ropa y se tranquilizó con rapidez. Qué raro. Ella juraba que había utilizado su propio suéter como almohada. ¿Sería ése de Tomoyo?

—¿Qué hora es, Tomo...?

Para sorpresa de Sakura, quien estaba frente a ella no era Tomoyo, sino Syaoran, que estaba recargado contra la pequeña pared, mirando perdidamente el horizonte. El sol iluminaba completamente el lugar donde se encontraban. Sakura supuso que él le había donado su suéter para que el sol no la molestara. Qué gesto tan amable de su parte.

—¿Ya despertaste?

Ella pestañeó, incrédula, unas cuantas veces, incorporándose con mucho cuidado para que su falda no se levantara. Esperaba que el viento no hubiera mostrado sus pantaletas o moriría de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella una vez que recuperó su capacidad para hablar.

—La azotea es un lugar público.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Nos han cerrado la puerta —la interrumpió, hablando con total seriedad.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, completamente asustada, y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada. No podía ser que lo hubieran dejado...

—Está abierta —se quejó, mirando a Li con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose ofendida.

Él rió al verla con la puerta abierta en la mano. Fue la primera vez que Sakura lo escuchó reír y fue agradable, el sentimiento sólo fue opacado porque su risa era a costa suya.

—Era broma.

—Tonto —lo insultó sin dejar su aire de ofendida. Él sonrió de medio lado y ella pareció molestarse más. Por lo menos, eso creyó que debía sentir ante su arrogancia, porque ella se encontraba de buen ánimo. Había recuperado fuerzas con ese pequeño descanso y no había tenido un mal sueño. ¿Qué podría molestarla?

Kinomoto se encaminó al lado de Syaoran nuevamente, no porque pretendiera volver a dormirse, sino para recoger su suéter.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Tengo clase?

—Dudo mucho que te dejen pasar.

—Ah... —entonces recordó algo importante—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Estamos a mitad del último periodo.

—¿El último? —repitió Sakura con pánico. Su último periodo los jueves era la clase de trigonometría... Oh, Dios, ¿tanto había dormido? No creyó poder dormir más de una hora en un lugar tan duro como ese, pero se había equivocado. De verdad que estaba cansada.

—Puedes intentar ir, pero dudo mucho que te acepten con los brazos abiertos.

—Yo también pienso eso.

Ella miró la puerta de las escaleras con preocupación. ¿Debería ir o no debería ir? A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Tomoyo?

—Oye, ¿no has visto a una chica de cabello negro y largo por aquí?

—¿Daidouji?

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al saber que Syaoran la conocía, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

—Sí, ella.

—No. No le he visto.

—Ah... —se quedó sin palabras. De manera que el destino había cambiado a Tomoyo por Syaoran. Qué extraño trueque—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? —insistió con mucha curiosidad con la pregunta que Syaoran había evadido hacía unos minutos.

—Tenía hora libre. Un maestro se ha enfermado.

—¿El profesor de trigonometría? —preguntó con ilusión. Así podría salvarse de la regañina. La estaban regañando mucho en la escuela últimamente. No se sentía bonito.

—Sí, pero la mía es profesora.

Bueno, no podía tener tanta suerte.

De modo que tenía treinta minutos antes de ver a sus compañeros de salón. Eso sin contar que era jueves, y el jueves no había práctica de porristas. Eran muchas horas muertas las que tenía por delante. ¿Debería irse a casa? No, ni hablar. No _quería_ ir a casa. Ella _quería permanecer allí._

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿Vas a volver a dormir?

—Eh… no —negó efusivamente, aunque la idea la seducía.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué hacías dormida aquí arriba?

—Tenía mucho sueño.

—Eso podía deducirlo yo mismo.

—No he dormido bien —se sinceró un poco—. Y no quería ir a la enfermería porque terminarían llamando a mi padre para preocuparlo por una cosa sin importancia.

—Y decidiste que el techo era el mejor lugar para dormir.

Sakura se avergonzó, pero asintió sumisamente.

—Si lo piensas bien —se justificó como pudo—. No se está tan mal. Dormí aquí más de dos horas. Eso lo prueba.

—Pudo venir un maestro.

—Pero no vino.

Syaoran suspiró.

—Bien, tú ganas.

—Por cierto.

—¿Mmh?

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? ¿Ahora por qué?

—Por tu suéter. Gracias.

Li se quedó callado. Sakura quería agregar "y por cuidarme mientras dormía", pero no podía precisar si la había estado cuidando o de qué la podría haber cuidado. De igual manera, él se había sentado a su lado y había procurado que el sol no la despertara. Eso era algo.

—Si algún día decides venir a dormir aquí arriba, sólo dímelo. Vigilaré por ti.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Nunca digas nunca.

Sabiendo que no podía dormir más (aunque quisiera, intentar dormir consciente de que Li se encontraba a su lado se lo impediría), Sakura, que ya se sentía mejor después de ese sueño reparador, tomó su mochila y sacó su almuerzo de allí. Ella era una comelona innata y tenía hambre en ese momento, aunque su estómago no rugía. Abrió su almuerzo, un poco más de la mitad por lo que Tomoyo ya había tomado de allí, y ahora sí pudo deleitarse con el olor de la comida.

A Sakura le gustaba mucho cocinar. Cuando era niña era realmente mala en ello, pero había estado practicando constantemente desde los diez años. Y, aunque todavía no era una cocinera experta, las comidas que preparaba siempre tenían buen sabor, por lo que podía compartir con cualquier persona sin avergonzarse de su sazón. Aunque, si debía decir, los postres eran su especialidad; siempre le quedaban deliciosos. Aunque todavía no poseían el sabor celestial de los de su padre o los de Rika. Seguro ellos dos habían sido tocados por Dios. No había otra explicación.

—¿Gustas probar? —le ofreció a Syaoran un poco. Se había vuelto a sentar a su lado. Después de todo, ella no tenía a donde más ir y él no parecía tenerlo tampoco.

—Ya he comido.

—Como quieras.

Kinomoto comenzó a comer con alegría. El día había tomado un buen giro. Después de parecer uno de esos horribles e interminables, el sol le sonreía como al resto del mundo. Ah, se sentía muy feliz. Cuando terminó de comer, inquieta, enfiló hacia el filo de la azotea. Cuatro pisos eran muy alto, pensó al ver al conserje que lucía muy pequeño mientras caminaba con sus utensilios de limpieza hacia el edificio de al lado. Entonces Sakura fue hacia la parte este, desde donde se podían ver las canchas de soccer y el enorme gimnasio de la escuela.

—Pareces llena de energía —comentó Syaoran, que la veían andar de un lado para otro—. Creí que tenías sueño.

—Sí, pero ya me siento mejor —dijo—. No recuerdo haber subido aquí más de dos o tres veces en todo este tiempo. Qué raro.

—Aquí la gente suele confesarse.

Sakura se sonrojó. Ah, ya. Cierto. Ella había subido precisamente por esa razón, aunque la que se confesaba nunca había sido ella.

—Últimamente eligen más los jardines traseros —comentó ella, como si no pasara nada. Ella había visto a un montón de parejas dirigirse a ese lugar durante la hora del receso. Syaoran, entre ellos…

—También eligen los casilleros de zapatos.

Escandalizada, Sakura se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que estaban ardiendo. No volteó para no saber si Syaoran le estaba tomando el pelo, lo cual era muy probable, o lo decía porque era el lugar favorito para dejar cartas de amor o notas con citas para declaraciones.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó para cambiar de tema, sintiendo que la voz se le había agudizado mucho.

—Es casi tiempo de que suene la campana.

—Entonces ya debería irme —se excusó. Como continuaran con esa conversación de declaraciones… Fue a su lado por sus cosas, las tomó de un zarpazo y al siguiente segundo ya se estaba despidiendo—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura se encontró con Tomoyo a mitad de su carrera para llegar al salón. Su amiga subía las escaleras presurosa, ansiosa por encontrarla.

—¡Sakura! ¡Creí que había pasado algo!

—No, estoy bien, Tomoyo. Sólo dormí de más —respondió atropelladamente, tomando a su amiga de la mano para continuar bajando las escaleras con rapidez. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no había nada de qué huir.

—Menos mal, pero ¿por qué corremos?

—Nada, sólo me apetecía.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿El maestro de trigonometría va a hacerme mucho daño mañana?

—Le he dicho que te sentías mal. Pareció creerme, pero no va a recibirte la tarea mañana. Dijo que debiste haber dejado conmigo.

—Lo suponía —suspiró, aminorando el paso de su marcha—. ¿Y por qué no subiste?

—Bueno, Chiharu me entretuvo mucho y cuando me di cuenta, el tiempo había volado tanto que el profesor de orientación ya había entrado al salón y no encontré manera para escaparme. Los servicios están a veinte pasos del aula. No podía usarlos como excusa. Lo siento, ¿estás molesta?

—Qué va. Sólo estaba curiosa. No podría molestarme contigo. Además, me salvaste en trigonometría.

—Pero ¿estuviste durmiendo todo este tiempo? Hace mucho sol y el suelo está muy duro.

—Al principio no hacía sol donde me acosté, y el suelo no fue ningún problema.

—Debiste estar muy cansada.

—Y hambrienta. Terminé mi almuerzo hace poco.

—Qué bien. Ya te ves más repuesta. Pero hoy no tienes actividades como porrista, ¿no sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa?

—Lo estoy pensando, pero no creo irme. ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver sus prácticas del coro?

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

Las dos amigas se encaminaron juntas hacia el salón del coro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Hoy sí vas a irte temprano?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pura curiosidad —dijo Chiharu.

—Creo que sí —confesó Sakura, echando un vistazo a la cancha. Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Syaoran no le había dicho nada sobre esperarla a la salida, así que asumió que todo aquello de llevarla a su casa había sido cosa de un día y ahora todo había terminado.

—Bien, ¿y qué pasó ayer? ¿Li te hizo algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que haberme hecho algo?

—Ya sabes, por los rumores.

—Pensé que no creías en ellos.

—Y no los creo. Pero quise darle el beneficio de la duda a Naoko.

—Pues no me hizo nada.

—Lo sabía. Bueno, vayamos a hacer la tarea. Tengo unas cuantas dudas en física y espero que las chicas me ayuden.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando llegó la hora del último descanso, Sakura preparó sus cosas para marcharse y luego fue a ayudar a sus compañeras en la ardua tarea de subirle la moral a los chicos, que sufrían particularmente ese día.

—Ya no puedo más —vociferaba Nanashi—. Quiero que alguien venga y me corte las piernas.

—Eso sería más doloroso —dijo Sakura, entregándole agua fresca y acuclillándose a su lado.

—Oh, aquí viene el ángel.

—¡Hey! —chilló Sakura, volteando a todas partes, esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Nanashi rió.

—Es divertido tomarte el pelo —comentó él, después de un largo trago de agua.

—Para mí no lo es —rebatió Kinomoto, enfurruñada.

—Bueno, bueno. Dejaré de decirte ángel si me das buenas noticias —bromeó, aunque Nanashi se había puesto ligeramente tenso.

—Es una promesa.

Sakura se acercó a él para susurrar. No sabía si su flechazo por Naoko era un secreto o no, pero le pareció correcto no hablar abiertamente sobre ello.

—Cuando le pregunté de ti, ella dijo...

—¡Espera, espera! —la silenció Nanashi, poniéndole una mano en la boca—. Necesito preparar mi corazón.

Sakura asintió y se echó para atrás. Él retiró su mano de su boca. Ella se pasó la suya para limpiarse los labios. Intentó no parecer grosera, pero sabía que verse como tal de manera irremediable.

—Lo siento por el sudor.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo prometo. La próxima vez, te haré callar de otra manera.

Sakura sonrió de forma condescendiente. Lo que debería hacer era no callarla.

El chico dio unas cuantas respiraciones largas para intentar serenarse, cuando pareció conseguirlo, volvió a mirar a Kinomoto a los ojos.

—Venga. Ahora estoy listo.

—Ella dijo —volvió a susurrar Sakura, cerca del rostro del chico— que le agradas bastante.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —balbuceó ilusionado.

—Sí. Aunque no ha dicho que le gustas.

—Eso no importa, es mi deber como hombre hacer que ella también se enamore de mí —dijo con optimismo Nanashi, sonriendo—. Pero ¿cuáles fueron sus palabras textuales?

—Ella dijo —Sakura moduló la voz, de manera que sonara lo más parecida a la de Naoko que pudo—: "Nanashi es uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo y es bastante agradable; merece ser titular del equipo. Yo lo elegiría".

Nanashi pareció estar en las nubes durante unos segundos, por suerte, regresó a tierra firme sin mayores problemas.

—¿Pero de qué iba la conversación?

—Ah, de quienes deberían estar en el cinco perfecto del Instituto Tomoeda.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Quienes más aparte del chico "Yo Lo Elegiría"?

—No puedo decirlo. Eso es traicionar el código de las chicas.

—Está bien, hermana. Gracias por todo. Te debo una muy grande.

—¿Hermana? —repitió Sakura, extrañada.

—Dije que ya no te llamaría ángel.

—Está bien, 'hermana' suena menos pretencioso. Me lo quedo.

—Por ahora, esta conversación termina aquí. He sentido malas vibras desde hace un rato.

—¿Ah?

Nanashi se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y dejó a una confusa Sakura todavía acuclillada en el suelo y fue directamente a Naoko. Seguro que estaría comenzando su proyecto de 'voy a enamorarla porque soy un hombre'. Parecía un niño, creyó ella. Nadie pensaría que tenía diecisiete años con esas actitudes. Sakura se levantó del suelo, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y dio un traspié hacia atrás, hasta que alguien la detuvo.

—Gracias —dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con la cara de Syaoran muy cerca de ella. Se alejó de él, aturullada por la repentina cercanía y por las malas vibras de las que había hablado Nanashi, aunque ahora estaba segura de donde provenían: de Nika. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

—Sé más cuidadosa.

—Eh... sí —en ese momento, el entrenador sonó su silbato. Era hora de reiniciar la práctica—. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Sakura con pesar. Esa charla con Narugami se había llevado todo su tiempo y ella todavía quería hablar con Syaoran.

—¿Mañana?

—¿No vas a venir?

—¿Ya te vas? —respondió él con otra pregunta, tal y como ella lo había hecho.

—S-sí... ya son las siete.

—Creí que esperarías.

—Sí, eso... ¿ah?

—Pero si quieres irte, adelante.

—Ah, no. No, está bien —aceptó con emoción, aunque, en el fondo, preocupada por las reacciones de sus amigas, principalmente Nika. Puede que el día anterior hubiera intentado intimidarla, pero no había sido realmente agresiva con ella y, si lo pensaba, ella tenía razones para ello. Después de todo, ella había estado intentando estar cerca de él primero—. Vayámonos juntos.

—¡Li! —gritó el entrenador Shiba, seriamente molesto—. Deja a tu novia en paz y ven aquí ahora.

El cerebro de Sakura reaccionó rápidamente. ¡¿No-novia?!

—¡Yo no...!

—Ya voy —dijo Syaoran, sin darle la menor importancia e interrumpiendo a Sakura, dejándola sola con sus tumultuosos pensamientos.

—Yo no soy su novia —musitó Sakura de camino a las gradas, pensativa. ¿Así la veían los demás? ¿O todo era una broma? ¿Un comentario hecho sin pensar, tal vez? Sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo no sobre pensar el asunto. Era un comentario del entrenador, ¿qué podría saber?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Nika, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido, pero, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Nika apartó la mirada y dio media vuelta. Estaba claro lo que pensaba de ella. Sakura sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Estaba sucediendo lo que ella más temía.

Con los sentimientos hechos un lío, llegó hasta las gradas y se sentó junto a Rika, dejándose caer sin ganas.

—No dejes que te moleste —le dijo su dulce amiga nada más llegar—. La semana pasada yo fui la novia de Narugami y hace tres días Chiharu la de Maru.

—Chiharu debe haberse molestado mucho.

—Sí. Es una novia fiel.

—Como tú.

Rika sonrió.

—Pero, Sakura, no he podido evitar darme cuenta que Nika está realmente molesta contigo. Y también conozco la razón.

Kinomoto suspiró. Bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas sobre la falda de su uniforme. Ella también se había dado cuenta y eso de que siempre la estaban tachando de despistada.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer con ella. No tengo idea de qué decirle para que deje de estar molesta.

—El problema no eres tú; no te aflijas. No eres culpable de que Syaoran esté más cómodo contigo que con ella.

Sakura asintió, pero no se dio por satisfecha.

—Me ha pasado por la cabeza —confesó— que si dejara de hablar con él todo estaría bien. O dejar de venir a los entrenamientos. No quiero ocasionarles problemas a ustedes ni a los chicos. Eso sería lo correcto, ¿no? ¿tú qué harías, Rika?

—Que suene correcto no significa que sea correcto —dijo Rika sabiamente—. Eso sería lo correcto para Nika, pero no lo correcto para ti o para Syaoran. Y, al final de todo, tú debes preocuparte por tu vida y no por la de ella.

—Es que Syaoran en verdad, en verdad me agrada y me gusta estar con él, pero Nika está haciendo que hablarle se sienta como si fuera algo malo.

—Pero Nika no es su novia.

—Pero ella estaba primero...

—También hay muchas chicas que estaban primero que Nika. No olvides que Syaoran es un chico muy popular.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré de tú lado.

Sakura agradeció la amistad de Rika con un abrazo y una ligera risa. Rika le abrazó de vuelta.

—Gracias, Rika. Eres la mejor.

—No hay de qué.

De pronto, Chiharu llegó hasta donde estaban las dos, rompiendo con la enternecedora atmósfera con su simple presencia, cambiándola de comprensiva a efusiva en un segundo.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —gritó y abrazó a las dos chicas con fuerza—. Ya, en serio, ¿de qué hablaban tan seriamente? —preguntó picada por la curiosidad, sin deshacer el abrazo.

—De nada en especial.

—¿No quieren decirme? —cuestionó Chiharu mirándolas fijamente con el ceño fruncido—. Son las peores mejores amigas que he tenido jamás.

—Y tú vas a asfixiarnos —bromeó Sakura. Chiharu las soltó y las otras dos chicas pudieron respirar en paz nuevamente.

—Como sea, ¿ya te vas, Sakura?

—Ah, no. Me quedaré hasta el final.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizó la novia de Takashi—. ¿Por qué?

—Es que... —Sakura pausó su explicación. ¿Era su imaginación o desde el día de ayer Chiharu intentaba deshacerse de ella?—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Ah... no. No, jamás dije eso. Sólo... ya sabes, está oscuro, algo podría suceder. Un fantasma, un zombie...

Rika rió bajito por la excusa de Chiharu. Para suerte de ésta última, Sakura no encontró nada exageradamente sospechoso en su explicación.

—No hay zombies... es biológicamente improbable. O imposible —argumentó Kinomoto, recordando una charla que había tenido con Naoko sobre el tema hacía más de un año.

—Eh... sí, qué tonta, ¿no? Bueno, bueno, ustedes sigan con sus cosas. Yo iré por allá a... con Naoko. ¡Adiós!

Cuando se hubieron quedado solas nuevamente, Rika volvió a hablar.

—Al terminar la práctica, ¿Syaoran va a llevarte a casa?

—Sí. Él... ¡¿eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó muy escandalizada Sakura, ruborizándose como la colegiala que era. ¿Habían hablado demasiado fuerte? ¿Por eso Nika estaba molesta?

—Buena suerte —le sonrió Rika con complicidad y fue entonces que Sakura se dio cuenta de que todos los consejos de parte de su amiga había sido del tipo amoroso.

¡Pero ella sólo era amiga de Syaoran!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Li, mientras caminaba a su lado de regreso a casa. Hacía rato que se habían despedido de los demás. De hecho, ya habían pasado el Parque Pingüino, por lo que estaban muy cerca de llegar a su destino, y Sakura se había mantenido muy callada todo el camino—. No eres del tipo silencioso.

Ella frenó la caminata y suspiró.

—¿Qué dirías si yo te dijera que...? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza con preocupación y se comió su pregunta. ¿Qué había estado a punto de preguntarle? '¿Qué dirías si yo te dijera que las personas a mi alrededor piensan que estamos a punto de salir juntos?'. Era una bobada y, más que una bobada, ella no quería ni estaba preparada para escuchar su respuesta, al igual que con la tarta de frambuesa. Si se reía, si se molestaba o reaccionaba con indiferencia podría terminar llorando por razones completamente diferentes a las de dos tardes atrás—. Nada. Olvídalo. No es nada importante —entonces volvió a echar a andar sin miramientos, caminando más rápido que antes, como si huyera de sus propios pensares.

—¿Ahora vas a dejarme con la curiosidad?

—¡Sí! —espetó, pensando todavía en un millón de cosas—. ¡Te lo mereces!

Syaoran enarcó una ceja.

—No recuerdo haberte hecho nada.

—No directamente —se enfurruñó como una niña.

—Si estás tan molesta conmigo, ¿debería dejarte aquí entonces?

Ella abrió la boca para decirle: '¡Sí! ¡Déjame!', pero inmediatamente la cerró y apretó los labios en una fina línea, sin relajar su entrecejo. Lo miró directamente, restándole a que la dejara después de que había sido técnicamente él quien le había dicho que lo esperara, pero en un duelo de miradas estaba dicho que ella perdería y así lo hizo, por lo que fue la primera en desviar la vista y mirar nuevamente al frente. Ya podía imaginárselo riendo de sus niñerías. Sakura echó a andar con muchas rigidez sin mediar palabra, aunque por dentro estaba realmente preocupada por si de verdad la dejaba sola. Para su suerte, Syaoran caminó detrás de ella, sin dejarla sola.

—¿Eres del tipo orgulloso? No lo imaginaba.

—No lo soy. Todo esto ha sido tu culpa —contestó descaradamente, sin mirarle a la cara. Podría perder el hilo de sus pensamientos si lo hacía.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás molesta.

—No tienes qué hacerlo.

—Pero has dicho que es mi culpa... indirectamente.

Sakura exhaló largamente. Toda esa tontería la había comenzado ella. Era justo que también fuera quien la terminara.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y buscó sus ojos castaños con los verdes suyos, para que supiera que estaba siendo sincera. Por esta única vez, fue Syaoran quien desvió la mirada.

—Olvídalo. Sigamos caminando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó nuevamente empapada en sudor, a pesar de que la habitación estaba fresca. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Había olvidado gran parte de ella, pero podía recordar el miedo. Al menos esta vez no estaba llorando y, al parecer, tampoco había gritado. No había indicios de que su padre se precipitara a su habitación en cualquier momento.

Sintiéndose un montón de años más vieja, Sakura vio la hora en el reloj. Las cinco diez de la mañana. Al menos esta vez había conseguido dormir más, aunque no se sintiera para nada descansada. Encendió la lámpara de su buró y fue en dirección a su pequeño librero, buscando algo para leer. Su vista en seguida se posó sobre el libro que había comprado _aquella noche._ Desde entonces no lo había leído, para empezar, ni siquiera lo había tocado porque le recordaba a todo aquello, al igual que su bolso favorito, que ahora se encontraba relegado en el fondo de su guardarropa junto a las zapatillas. El vestido, por otra parte, lo había tirado a la basura hacía mucho tiempo.

Al final, su elección de libro fue uno de esos de Stephen King que su hermano solía regalarle para molestarla y que ella no acostumbraba a leer porque era muy miedosa y su imaginación muy grande. Pero esta vez elegía ser aterrada por un payaso de ficción que por sus propios recuerdos.

No pasó ni media hora antes de que decidiera pasar el tiempo en la ducha. El agua la relajaría, o al menos eso esperaba. Cuando salió, su cara lucía menos demacrada, pero todavía sus ojeras eran visibles y ella no tenía ninguna manera para cubrir eso. Había rebuscado en sus cajones, pero no encontró más que una vieja polvera, tan vieja que no recordaba cuándo la había conseguido, que seguro era dañina para su piel a esas alturas de su vida.

¿Cómo es que no tenía una sola gota de maquillaje entre sus cosas?

Hizo una nota mental de conseguir un poco de ello ese mismo fin de semana. Sospechaba que sus pesadillas continuarían por un tiempo más y no podía seguir siendo evidente y preocupando sin remedio a quienes la rodeaban. Aunque no sabía cómo usar nada, porque cuando había un evento o una fiesta Tomoyo siempre se ocupaba de su arreglo personal, supuso que en Internet conseguiría toda la ayuda necesaria. También podía pedirle ayuda a Kelia, Lana, Marine o cualquier otra animadora. Ellas sabían mucho sobre eso, a diferencia de sí misma, pero, por ahora, sólo podía esperar que un cabello bien cepillado, una sonrisa falsa y mucho café hicieran la magia.

Gracias a los cielos, al karma o a quien fuera, sus amigas, al ver que su vitalidad habitual (forzada por sí misma en la mayoría de las ocasiones) había regresado, pensaron que sus ojeras no habían sido más que una secuela del día anterior, cuando estaba evidentemente cansada. Ella no desmintió su sospecha.

Otra de las cosas buenas que habían sucedido ese día fue que había logrado recitar el poema sin tropiezos y el profesor de trigonometría incluso le había recibido la tarea tras dos minutos continuos de ruegos. En general, ignorando el sueño (no demasiado, soportable y prácticamente insondable por otras personas), estaba siendo un buen día.

Incluso para las porristas la vida comenzaba a sonreírles. Kelia había anunciado, por fin, el concurso de porras y la mayoría de las chicas habían aceptado con gusto la propuesta. Kelia les dio el resto del día como descanso, pues a partir del lunes comenzarían a ensayar 'hasta que el cuerpo aguante' como había bromeado la capitana (al menos Sakura creyó que era broma) y las tardes de los jueves dejarían de estar en blanco en el horario de muchas. Sakura estaba ansiosa por aprender la nueva rutina y dar esos saltos tan altos que Kelia había prometido.

—Este día está siendo frenético —dijo Chiharu en las canchas de baloncesto. Las cuatro amigas, emocionadas por la perspectiva del concurso regional, no se habían cambiado su uniforme de animadoras y estaban haciendo volteretas y pequeñas pirámides en una orilla desocupada del gimnasio—. ¡Por fin vamos a entrar a un concurso!

—Mi primer concurso deportivo de la vida —aclamó Naoko, muy orgullosa de sí misma. Ella había participado en composición literaria el año anterior, con un cuento de misterio.

—El mío también —se unió Rika.

—Bueno, el mío no, pero también estoy emocionada.

—Oh, calla, Señorita-Medalla-de-Plata en el intercolegial de atletismo de la secundaria dos años consecutivos.

—¡Chiharu! —se quejó Sakura.

—¡Es tu culpa! —rió la aludida.

Siguieron practicando, haciendo pausas sólo para beber agua junto con los chicos, bajo la mirada ceñuda del entrenador. Pero no les importó, estaban embriagadas de la felicidad.

—¿Hoy también vas a quedarte hasta el final? —preguntó Chiharu a Sakura con un deje de suspicacia. Ella asintió, sin darse cuenta de nada—. Me lo imaginé.

En esa última pausa, Nanashi también abordó a Sakura rápidamente, para continuar con su asunto.

—Hermana, necesito tu ayuda —le había dicho él.

Nanashi le pidió consejo sobre cómo tratar a Naoko, qué cosas le gustaban, qué cosas le disgustaban, su cumpleaños, su color favorito, su comida más odiada y demás, así como qué debería hacer si ella estuviera en su lugar.

—No puedo contarte todo eso ahora mismo. Es demasiado —dijo Sakura, que se sentía muy cómoda hablando con Nanashi. Tal vez era la certeza de saber que él no intentaría nada con ella, a diferencia de Keita, que seguía robándole el espacio personal cada vez que tenía oportunidad—. ¿Quieres que te haga una lista?

—¿Una lista? ¡Eso estaría bien! Pero seguro terminaré teniendo más preguntas para ti. ¿No podremos vernos este fin de semana? ¡No es una cita! —aclaró con los ojos bien abiertos, al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su propuesta. Desgraciadamente, Nanashi había gritado todo eso muy fuerte y muchas personas habían volteado a verlos, incluyendo Naoko—. Oh, hermana. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —lloriqueó Nanashi al darse cuenta de esto último—. ¿Naoko pensará que estoy tratando de ligar contigo?

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

—No lo creo. Ella piensa que yo... —se interrumpió a sí misma. No podía decir que Naoko creía que ella tenía un flechazo por Syaoran. Pensó, con inocencia, que seguramente Nanashi sería de confianza y no andaría divulgando este hecho, pero no quiso arriesgarse de más y menos delante de tantas personas—... ella cree que me gusta alguien más. Es todo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿tienes un lapicero?

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—Tu número. Dámelo.

—Ah... mi celular murió.

—¿En serio? —Nanashi achicó los ojos, con sospecha—. ¿O es una excusa para no dármelo?

—De verdad murió.

—Entonces te paso el mío.

—Puedes dármelo a la salida. Nos están viendo —intentó razonar ella, avergonzada por el numerito que estaban montando.

Nanashi cedió y Sakura fue en dirección a Syaoran, presurosa. No habían tenido tiempo de cruzar ni siquiera una sola palabra y ella quería hablarle. De algo. De lo que fuera. Sólo quería hablar con él. Ésa era la única cosa que estaba saliendo mal en el día y para ella era una de las más importantes.

A un metro de llegar con la persona que deseaba, Maru apareció frente a Sakura y le arrebató el vaso de agua fresca de la mano, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

—Dios. Qué calor. Me has salvado. Eres un...

—No me digas ángel —reclamó con desgana. Delante de ella, Nika llevaba una jarra y un vaso para Syaoran. Él no tuvo problema alguno en aceptarlo y, a pesar de saber que todo aquello era absurdo (él estaba cansado, acalorado; tenía sed y Nika estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por atrapar su atención, como cualquier chica lo haría en su situación. Como ella lo había hecho en el pasado) y ellos sólo eran amigos, le molestó que Syaoran no lo rechazara.

—Pero...

—En serio. Eso de ángel no me va.

—Pero he visto lo alto que subes cuando las porristas te lanzan al aire. Es como si volaras. Y los ángeles vuelan.

—Y las porristas también vuelan.

—Entendido. No más ángel para ti.

—No más ángel para mí —dijo Sakura distraidamente, su atención todavía estaba concentrada en Nika, en lo guapa que era, el batir de sus pestañas y lo mucho que se arreglaba su largo y brillante cabello. Si ella tuviera una melena más larga...

—Oye, Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, Maru? —regresó su atención al chico que estaba con ella. Su oportunidad estaba muerta por culpa de Nika y ella no era del tipo que se metería entre los dos, armando una pelea.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a regalarnos galletas? Incluso el entrenador comentó que desearía que volvieras a hacerlas. Pronto.

Aunque ella supo de inmediato que lo último que dijo el chico había sido una completa mentira (no podía imaginarse a Morio Shiba expresando tal cosa), en los próximos tres minutos de descanso que restaban, Maru logró que Sakura prometiera, aunque sin fecha específica, que volvería a hornearles galletas a todos y que él conseguiría un paquete más grande por haber logrado convencerla.

—Eh, Sakura —la llamó Chiharu justo cuando el silbato del término de la práctica sonó—. Acabo de recordar que dejé mi libro de literatura debajo de mi asiento, ¿puedes ir por él?

—Sólo espera a que...

—No, no. Podemos apañarnos sin ti. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Anda, ve ahora...

Sintiéndose echada del gimnasio, Sakura anduvo por los solitarios pasillos del instituto. Estaba muy oscuro y comenzaba a sentir escalofríos. Las instituciones educativas por las noches siempre habían formado parte de los lugares menos favoritos de Sakura, al menos por la noche. Siempre había leyendas de fantasmas que aparecían en ellos. Principalmente en los laboratorios de ciencias, en la enfermería y en los baños. Sólo esperaba que su salón no estuviera encantado. O cerrado, porque todo su viaje hubiera sido en vano.

Gracias a su buena estrella, Sakura se encontró con uno de los conserjes, que estaba a punto de cerrar su salón, lo cual la aliviaba de dos maneras: su viaje no había sido en vano y podía hablar con otro ser viviente en ese silencioso y aterrador lugar. Fue hasta el banco de Chiharu, pero no encontró el libro por ninguna parte. Tampoco en su casillero. Decepcionada, agradeció al conserje por darle tiempo para buscar el libro de Chiharu y apresuró el paso de regreso al gimnasio. El hombre, por su parte, siguió cerrando salones. Afuera, un viento arremolinaba las hojas del patio cívico bajo las luces de las farolas, dándole un aspecto de película de terror. Sakura tragó saliva y el corazón comenzó a martillearle. A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de un banco ser arrastrado justo en el momento en el que las luces del pasillo se apagaron y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y, posteriormente, comenzara a correr frenéticamente por el pasillo.

Porque allí, detrás de ella, en algún lugar (incluso respirando en su nuca justo en ese momento, nunca se sabía) había un fantasma esperando robarse su alma.

Tonta Naoko con sus tontas historias de fantasmas.

Dio una vuelta a la izquierda con mucha habilidad y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajándolas tan rápido como pudo. Cuando ya le faltaban sólo siete peldaños vio una sombra dirigirse a ese lugar y, asustada (¡podría ser Freddy Krueger de Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno!), intentó frenar su carrera, pero las leyes de la física se lo impidieron y acabó chocando de lleno con Freddy.

Los dos cayeron al suelo. Oh, no. La iba a matar. Lanzó un grito, lleno de temor.

—Shh. No grites —Freddy, que estaba atrapado debajo de ella, le tapó la boca con una mano, cortando su grito, tal y como lo había hecho Narugami el día anterior, y le pidió que se callara. Sólo que Freddy no era Freddy, era...

—¿Syaoran? —musitó Sakura debajo de su mano, sintiéndose aliviada al instante.

Al ver que ya no gritaba, Syaoran destapó su boca.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¡Me asustaste!

—¿Y por qué corrías por las escaleras? —preguntó alarmado, echando un vistazo por el lugar donde ella había venido.

Sakura se sintió tímida de repente.

—Yo... Venía detrás de mí... Me asusté... Un ruido... Un fantasma... Me asusté.

—¿Corrías porque un fantasma te perseguía? —preguntó un incrédulo, después de interpretar las oraciones inconexas de Kinomoto—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Creí que alguien te perseguía cuando gritaste.

—Ya... cállate... por favor —agachó la cabeza, cubriéndose con sus manos.

—¿Estás llorando? —Syaoran suavizó su tono inmediatamente.

—No —negó ella con un hilillo de voz—. Sólo... sólo estoy avergonzada. No me mires.

—Es difícil no mirarte cuando estás sobre mí.

Con un movimiento ágil, como tenía que ser al ser ella una porrista, Sakura se quitó de encima de Syaoran, pero siguió sentada en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

Había cometido la metida de pata de su vida. Corriendo por una escuela que creía embrujada. ¿Por qué el conserje había tenido que apagar las luces de los pasillos? ¿Es que él no sentía miedo? Sólo porque ellos tenían una linterna y ella no...

Tontos. Tontos. Todos eran tontos.

—¿De verdad no estás llorando?

—No.

—Entonces vámonos. Prometo no reírme de ti.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Ya lo he dicho.

Creyendo en su palabra, Sakura se dio la vuelta. Todavía sentía que se moría de la vergüenza, pero tenía más deseos de marcharse de allí que de discutir con él.

—Necesito ir por mis cosas.

—No es necesario. Aquí las tengo —Syaoran le alargó su mochila y ella la tomó con recelo.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta acá?

—Me apetecía.

—¿Y tomaste una ducha de menos de cinco minutos?

—También me apetecía.

—Eres raro.

—También me apetecía ser raro el día de hoy.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo?

—Tengo algunas más, pero no te van a gustar.

Salieron de la escuela con la luna sobre sus cabezas y sin ver una sola alma más aparte de ellos. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

—¿Y los demás?

—Fueron atrapados en el gimnasio por el fantasma de los balones. A estas alturas deberían estar muertos de miedo.

—¡Dijiste que no te burlarías!

—Es imposible no hacerlo.

—¡Lo prometiste!

—Fue tu culpa por confiar en mí.

—Entonces, en adelante, procuraré no confiar en ti de nuevo, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Lo estoy.

Sin preocuparse más por los ausentes, ambos comenzaron a recorrer el camino de regreso a casa. Syaoran se la pasó tomándole el pelo a Sakura, con fantasmas inexistentes que salían de todas las esquinas, todas las alcantarillas y todos los rincones oscuros de las calles. Ella ya sabía que todo era una invención suya, pero era una miedosa innata y una parte de ella comenzó a creerse esos relatos, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

—Y en esa calle —señaló con el dedo una intersección— un niño...

—¡Ya basta!

—...con un montón de globos rojos en la mano, aparece en las noches sin luna.. —continuó Syaoran, como si nada.

—¡Basta! ¡Voy a enojarme en serio!

—...en busca...

—Ya está. Se acabó. No volveré a hablarte.

—...de su madre. Finge que está perdido y llama la atención de mujeres que andan solas...

—¡La la la la! ¡No oigo nada! —exclamó Sakura, tapándose los oídos.

—...y cuando descubre que no son su madre, arranca su corazón por sorpresa y los infla como globos.

Cuando supo que el relato había terminado con certeza, Kinomoto destapó sus oídos y anduvo a su aire, como si estuviera sola.

—¿Te has enojado?

Sakura apretó los labios, conteniendo la tentación de gritarle que sí, que estaba muy asustada y que seguramente no podría pasar por esa calle durante la noche los próximos dos meses, pero eso arruinaría la fachada de que él no existía para ella en ese momento.

—¿Vas a ignorarme?

Fue el silencio lo único que le respondió a Syaoran.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres jugar a esto?

No estaba segura. Pero ya había empezado. Además, él se había burlado mucho de ella justo después de prometerle lo contrario.

Caminaron un par de metros más sin que Sakura cediera ni un ápice.

—Sabes que todo lo que te he dicho es mentira, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

—No hay hombres lobo en el Parque Pingüino.

Más silencio.

—Ni niños con globos rojos.

El silencio continuó siendo su respuesta.

—Está bien —dijo Syaoran, pero no se disculpó. De cualquier manera, aun si Sakura lo ignoraba, la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa, como lo había estado haciendo. Incluso allí, Sakura se negó a dirigirle la palabra. Él se dio media vuelta cuando ella entró a casa y comenzó a deshacer el camino hasta su casa.

Sakura volvió a abrir la puerta y atravesó todo el patio corriendo hasta llegar a la acera. No podía permanecer enojada con él todo el fin de semana.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes, Syaoran!

Él no volteó. Sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y luego dijo, sin levantar demasiado la voz como ella:

—Duerme bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa noche, Sakura no tuvo ningún mal sueño, pero tampoco se sentía particularmente descansada. En realidad, era muy probable que hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero que lo hubiera olvidado todo incluso antes de despertar. De cualquier manera, había abierto los ojos en la hora justa para comenzar su rutina de corredora, aunque tendría unas cuantas variantes, como cambiar de ruta para llegar al centro comercial y comprar un poco de maquillaje.

La noche anterior, mientras le aplicaba la ley del hielo a Syaoran, se había decidido a gastarse gran parte de sus ahorros en maquillaje que le ayudara a esconder su rostro cuando se viera demacrado, así que el viaje al centro comercial lo haría esa mañana, entonces tendría tiempo de practicar el no verse como un payaso el resto del fin de semana.

Sakura no tomó su viejo mp3. Esta vez usaría el tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con Nanashi. La noche anterior, había revisado su mochila completamente, por si el chico había dejado una nota con su número de celular allí, pero no encontró nada. De manera que se había salvado gracias a Syaoran. Pero eso no era una solución permanente y ella no quería salir a solas con él aunque fuera para hablar con Naoko, porque alguien podría verlos y tergiversar las cosas. Tendría que, al final, escribir una pequeña lista de consejos para él. Como sea, no podía decirle demasiado de Naoko, sólo lo básico. ¿Dónde quedaba el romance entonces? Además, todavía estaba eso de que Naoko no quería salir con ningún chico. Esa era la principal barrera a la que se enfrentaba Nanashi.

Después de dos horas de caminata larga, Sakura enfiló a la calle comercial, en busca de los locales con cosméticos. Entró a unos cuántos de ellos, en los primeros dos las dependientas la miraron mal por su ropa deportiva y en el siguiente no parecían interesadas en atenderla. En el cuarto una mujer ocupaba toda la atención de la chica que atendía y en el quinto, por fin, encontró a alguien a quien le interesaba lo que pedía.

Tras una hora de parloteo constante y de propiedades y usos de cremas y demás menjurjes que Sakura no captó, al menos en su mayoría, salió del local con mucho menos dinero del que había llevado al inicio (¡el maquillaje era muy caro y pequeño!) y una bolsa con al menos cinco productos diferentes. Los "básicos" como le había dicho la mujer. Sakura tenía la sensación de que había sido un blanco fácil y que la vendedora la había estafado un poco, pero al menos le había enseñado a aplicar el corrector de ojeras y el rubor. Bien, un tutorial menos para ver.

A las once quince de la mañana, Sakura se encontró frente a la fuente de los deseos que tantos recuerdos le traía. Agarró su bolsa muy fuerte y miró alrededor, por si había algún niño deseoso de empujarla al agua.

No había nada.

Tomó una moneda pequeña de su cartera y la apretó en su mano. ¿Qué podría desear? Al final, tras pensar unas cuantas opciones, Sakura volvió a guardar la moneda. ¿Cómo podía pedirle al mal que se convirtiera en la cura? Si iba a pedir un deseo a alguna fuente no sería a esa.

Siendo ya hora de volver a casa o su padre se preocuparía, Sakura regresó tarareando canciones varias en su cabeza. Desde unas muy antiguas que su padre solía escuchar en su reproductor de discos de vinillo hasta la nueva canción de Lady Gaga.

La alegría de Sakura se desvaneció repentinamente, cuando, el salir de la calle de los comercios, se cruzó con Syaoran, que andaba por la acera de en frente y que no la había divisado. Al principio, la coincidencia la alegró. Incluso alzó la mano para saludarle, pero en seguida la bajó cuando una mujer unos cuantos años mayor, muy guapa y que Sakura no conocía de nada se acercó a él, lo tomó del cuello y le besó en los labios, todo justo en frente de ella.

Sakura escuchó algo en su interior romperse fuerte y claro, al tiempo que un agudo dolor atravesaba su pecho.

Conque eso era lo que sentía Nika cuando ella estaba a su alrededor.

Ah, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika tenían razón después de todo. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Kinomoto contuvo sus ganas de llorar y retomó su camino, negándose en redondo a creer lo que acababa de ver.

Pero había pasado, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

¿Era ése el dolor que sentían aquellos con el corazón roto?

Eso dolía. Dolía mucho.

Y apestaba.

Apestaba incluso más que cuando Yukito la había rechazado.

Sakura apretó la bolsa que sostenía en su mano tan fuerte que sus dedos se entumieron, pero no le importó realmente, únicamente las cifras: se había enamorado profundamente dos veces en diecisiete años y las dos veces no podía ser correspondida. Qué patética era. ¿Todo sería obra del karma? No creía merecerlo.

En algún punto, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ése no era el método adecuado para recorrer distancias largas. Pero ella sólo quería alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Ella y su estúpido corazón roto.

* * *

**Este tiempo que no publiqué estuve haciéndome preguntas del tipo: "¿para qué vivo, para qué nací?" pero refiriéndome al mundo del fanfiction. También me replanteé el rumbo de varias historias, como por ejemplo esta, eliminé lo que ya tenía y escribí esto en tres días, así que si hay muchos errores es porque no me releí a fondo mi propia historia y he cambiado la trama un poco, pero creo que en general no afecta lo ya publicado. Eso sí, me quedé sin capítulos de reserva por causa de esto, así que cambio las actualizaciones a quincenales… cuando las pueda cumplir. Como esta es muy larga, cuenta como por tres semanales, que serían las que le debo a esta historia, contando la de hoy.**

**Agradezco a **_daniielauchiha, Natsuki 1304, Elli, mei17suzuki, Sasha Kinoli, mildredserena12, Stefany BM, Kissney, Ishy-24 y Alba Kyu _**por los reviews que nutren a esta historia. Los leo todos y los guardo en un rinconcito de mi duro corazón.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	7. Track 6: You - The Pretty Reckless

**EVEN IF HE FALLS **

_Track 6: You - The Pretty Reckless  
_

Sakura llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue meterse al baño después de saludar a su padre. Preparó la bañera, porque le apetecía más que tomar una ducha e intentó dejarse llevar por la calma que le proporcionaba el agua templada. Lavó sus cabellos con cuidado y se relajó dentro de la bañera lo más que pudo. Estaba tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver, lo sabía, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien. Aunque, por lo menos, el dolor se estaba volviendo cada vez menos agudo y la sensación de que era difícil respirar ya se había ido del todo. Lo estaba sobrellevando todo muy bien para haber vivido una decepción amorosa hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

Haciendo un balance de los hechos, Sakura se preguntó si no podría tener más mala suerte. Llevaba años esperando volver a enamorarse, sentir las mariposas que había sentido cuando amó a Yukito, y todo eso se le había concedido de una manera que jamás había imaginado. "Cuidado con lo que deseas", decían y ella lo estaba comprendiendo muy bien. Incluso, visto desde ese modo, podría ser el karma. "Amarás a quien no te ama por no amar a quien te amó". ¿Había otra frase que se aplicara a su terrible destino? ¿O simplemente se trataba de ese tonto ego que la obligaba a desear a quien no la deseaba por puro capricho? Los chicos de los libros, en la televisión y en las películas siempre caminaban por el mundo con ese complejo, ¿sería ella también igual? ¿Es que en realidad todo lo que quería era sentirse deseada?

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Esas preguntas tontas que se estaba formulando en la cabeza no correspondían a ella misma. Sólo estaba escapando del hecho de que se había enamorado y nuevamente no había resultado como había soñado.

Con la desazón invadiendo su corazón, Sakura maldijo la noche del sábado que cambió su vida para siempre. Si ella hubiera tomado un taxi o hubiera guardado dinero para el autobús, no habría tenido que enfrentarse con aquellos bandidos y si no se hubiera encontrado con ellos, Syaoran no hubiera aparecido, conservado su calidad de persona intrascendente en su vida. Entonces todos aquellos momentos que había vivido junto a él no hubieran existido y ese tonto enamoramiento jamás hubiera sucedido. Ella no estaría con el corazón roto otra vez después de tantos años y continuaría a la espera del chico que vendría a mover su suelo como un terremoto y que la querría sólo a ella sin más miramientos. Una razón más para odiar esa noche.

Pero el amor no era así ni se podía regresar en el tiempo. Era una suerte, una verdadera suerte, que le persona que te gustaba te correspondiera. Y suerte era algo de lo que ella venía careciendo desde las últimas semanas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El lunes llegó demasiado pronto para gusto de Sakura. Aunque le alegraba poder ver a Tomoyo y a sus otras compañeras, estaba también incómoda y hasta asustada de ver a Syaoran. ¿Cómo debía actuar frente a él? Para empezar, él ni siquiera sabía que ella se había enamorado de él y mucho menos que le había roto el corazón por tener una novia. A todo esto, ¿por qué había ocultado el hecho que tenía una novia? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella, lo suficiente para hacer que se enamorara? ¿Había estado jugando con ella?

Las preguntas carcomían la cabeza de Sakura, que no podía dejar de sentirse deprimida por el final abrupto de un romance que ni siquiera había comenzado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, ella se esforzaba en encontrarle el lado bueno. Ahora sabía por qué le gustaba estar cerca de Syaoran y al haber sido indirectamente rechazada, Sakura podría guardarse muy bien los sucesos que estaba manteniendo en secreto desde hacía muchos días. Las mentiras podrían cesar y podría volver a mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos sin temor de ser descubierta. Además, estaba aprendiendo una valiosa lección, esta vez por segunda vez y esperaba no volver a olvidarla: el amor no es como lo sueñas ni tampoco como lo pintan. Cupido se divertía más flechando a una sola persona que a la pareja en conjunto. No necesitaba de un amor apasionado, de un chico que le robara el aliento ni uno que la adorara más que a nada en el mundo. Estaría satisfecha teniendo una relación sencilla, pacífica, sin sobresaltos del corazón y sin mariposas en el estómago como la que había tenido con su primer novio. Incluso podría llegar a querer a alguno de los chicos que se le declaraban de vez en cuando… no ahora, pero después de superar esta mala racha, podría intentarlo. Ahora mismo se concentraría en los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. En la pizarra que tenía en frente.

—Sakura —dijo Tomoyo en medio de una clase particularmente aburrida y en la que el profesor ignoraba los murmullos de sus estudiantes soberanamente—. Te ves muy decaída hoy, ¿no has vuelto a dormir?

No, esta vez había dormido bien.

—Me he sentido un poco sola —dijo una media mentira. La última media mentira que esperaba decir en mucho tiempo.

—¿Tu papá ha vuelto a salir a alguna excavación?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero se ha ido la noche del sábado a la universidad para asesorar el proyecto de sus alumnos. Puede que no lo vuelva a ver hasta el miércoles.

—Sabes que puedes ir a dormir a mi casa el día que quieras.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta dejar la casa sola.

—Entonces yo podría ir contigo.

Sakura se emocionó. Una pijamada con Tomoyo en una casa sola. Sonaba genial, pero un rincón de su consciencia se lo impidió. ¿Y si tenía una pesadilla? ¿Y si Tomoyo la escuchaba gritar a todo pulmón en medio de la noche? Hasta ahora no había gritado, pero nada podía asegurarle que en un futuro continuaría así.

—Si el resultado de los exámenes de la próxima semana es bueno, te prometo que lo haremos —propuso dando un tiempo límite para Tomoyo y para ella misma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El estómago de Sakura se revolvió cuando el timbre marcó la hora de la salida. Eso significaba que sólo quedaba la práctica de porristas antes de reunirse con el equipo de baloncesto. Solo quedaba una barrera para enfrentarse nuevamente con Syaoran y sus sentimientos. Para volver a ilusionarse en vano con sus atenciones, sólo para terminar lastimada otra vez.

Por suerte para Sakura, Kelia cumplió su promesa de mostrar la coreografía y de redoblar los esfuerzos en las prácticas. La coreografía tenía un grado muy alto de dificultad para el tipo de cosas que ellas habían estado haciendo y Kelia había añadido seis miembros masculinos al equipo. Necesitaban chicos fuertes que pudieran cargar a algunas chicas y para que el equipo fuera mixto y tuviera mayores alcances.

Como ella fue la elegida para ser el centro de atención de la coreografía y no Kelia (Sakura tenía mayor movilidad, elasticidad y sentido del equilibrio que cualquier otra porrista del equipo), Sakura se acercó sigilosamente a los dos chicos que eran homosexuales declarados. De hecho, eran una pareja. Tekke y Joben eran sus nombres, y Sakura se sintió aliviada que fueran ellos quienes tuvieran que cargarla y no cualquier otro. Durante los primeros ensayos generales del total de la coreografía para que todos supieran su lugar y tuvieran una visión global de lo que harían, los chicos habían tocado accidentalmente el culo de Sakura y ella había sentido unos terribles escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, pero sólo se había tranquilizado porque estaba segura de que ellos no lo hacían ni con interés ni con deliberación. Ella sintió que podría llevarse muy bien con aquellos dos.

Cuando la práctica terminó, Sakura estaba empapada en sudor, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por causa de la actividad física. Asimismo, se sentía viva nuevamente. Había logrado olvidar el dilema en el que se encontraba su corazón, aunque fuera sólo por poco tiempo. Pero el periodo feliz había terminado y debía enfrentarse a lo que seguía. No podía simplemente escaparse y decirle a Chiharu, Naoko y Rika que no quería ir a las prácticas de baloncesto sin una explicación. Tal vez, después de algunos días sufriendo con las porristas, diría que abandonaba ser ayudante del equipo para concentrarse en sus estudios o algo así. Sería una partida natural y así podría darle el finiquito a esos sentimientos que no se podían desarrollar correctamente.

—Estoy… tan… cansada —jadeó una y otra vez Naoko de camino a los vestidores. Todas necesitaban una larga ducha—. Y no es como si yo estuviera haciendo mucho.

—¿Cómo le haces para mantener tanta energía, Sakura? —preguntó sinceramente Chiharu, que también estaba cansadísima.

—Gimnasia es mi materia favorita.

—Eso no es una respuesta —se quejó Chiharu.

—Sakura siempre estuvo en el equipo de atletismo —aportó Rika, comenzando a desnudarse. Ya había llegado a los vestidores—. Ha sido una niña muy enérgica desde pequeña.

Las cuatro amigas tomaron una ducha rápida y con el cabello mojado, y todavía esparciendo gotitas de agua por el suelo, se apresuraron hasta llegar al gimnasio, justo a tiempo para la última pausa. Nika y Sasaki comenzaban a servir los vasos. Se disculparon por llegar tan tarde con ellas y se pusieron manos a la obra como cualquier otro día. Pero Sakura fue cuidadosa, justo como lo había sido el primer día en que había estado allí, manteniéndose deliberadamente alejada de Syaoran, que le arrojó un par de miradas interrogativas después de que ella sólo le miró una vez como reconocimiento y no le dirigió ni una palabra o siquiera una sonrisa, como venía haciendo. Sakura estaba obrando con base a la premisa de que si se mantenía alejada de él, sus sentimientos terminarían más rápido y su vida volvería a ser como antes. Sin mariposas y sin dolores. No estaba segura de que estuviera haciendo bien, porque las tripas se le revolvían cada vez que pasaba cerca o su mirada se encontraba con él, sin contar la terrible necesidad que tenía de acercarse a él y hablarle. Pero mantuvo su temple gracias al recuerdo de aquel beso y se mantuvo fuera de su alcance durante los diez minutos que duraba el descanso.

—Sakura, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó Rika cuando los chicos comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

—Sí, ya es hora.

—Pero habías estado quedándote hasta el final, ¿pasó algo?

Sakura entendió que ese "¿pasó algo?" era más bien un "¿Syaoran te hizo algo?". Todo el maldito mundo sabía que le gustaba.

—No. Es sólo que llego muy tarde a casa y hoy me toca hacer la cena. Despídete de las demás de mi parte.

Rika asintió un poco contrariada, pero la dejó ir sin hacer más preguntas. Sakura se alegró que la única que la retuviera fuera Rika. No sabría si podría escaparse de Chiharu o Naoko. Por otra parte, Rika entendía el valor del silencio. El secreto bien guardado de quién era su novio era testigo de ello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente, Sakura seguía sin estar muy convencida de que su posición con respecto a Syaoran fuera la correcta. Si fuera ella a quien ignoraran, probablemente se sentiría herida u ofuscada. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Reclamarle? "Syaoran, estoy enamorada de ti y tú tienes novia. Haz algo al respecto". Era tonto aunque no se lo dijera con esas palabras. ¿Estar con él como si no pasara nada? Era imposible. No estaba preparada todavía para seguir hacia adelante. Sus turbulentos sentimientos la delatarían fácilmente. Por eso había optado por esa decisión aunque incluso, como masoquista, había optado por "apoyar" a Nika. Pero no era lo correcto ni para Nika ni para ella. La estaría engañando y se estaría engañando a sí misma.

El amor era demasiado complicado.

Ese martes, la práctica de porristas volvió a terminar cerca de las siete de la noche. Aunque ellas hacían pausas mucho más prolongadas que los chicos de baloncesto, se desgastaban mucho ¡y sólo llevaban dos días de práctica!, pero para Sakura estaba perfecto, porque así podría llegar e irse. Disminuir el calvario que le provocaba el rostro de Syaoran. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba a aquella muchacha y el corazón se le encogía de dolor por todo lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue.

Volvió a utilizar su estrategia de mantenerse lejos y ocupada, de manera que Syaoran no tuviera oportunidad de acercársele. Los diez minutos pasaron con facilidad de esa manera y Sakura se sintió retorcidamente satisfecha cuando vio al entrenador Shiba mirando su reloj para después sonar su silbato. Sí, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Ya podría liberarse. Echó a andar hacia su mochila. No había sacado siquiera un lápiz de ella para poder marcharse sin dilación. Se la echó al hombro y buscó con la mirada de quién despedirse para finalizar su escape exitosamente. Sasaki estaba a unos metros de ella, conversando con Chiharu. Bien. Si estaban juntas, no podrían interrogarla de manera incómoda. Sasaki estaba de parte de Nika y Chiharu no era tan descarada todo el tiempo.

—Sakura —su nombre no salió de la boca de Sasaki ni de Chiharu, porque ella no se había acercado siquiera a ellas. Sakura preparó su corazón para lo que venía y esforzó su boca para formar una sonrisa. Entonces, cuando estuvo segura de que controlaba sus expresiones faciales, se giró.

—¿Qué pasa, Syaoran? —dijo con toda la alegría que no poseía y fingiendo que se encontraba más que bien. Que entre los dos no había tensión ni asperezas de ningún tipo.

—Me has estado ignorando.

Directo como siempre, Syaoran no le dio tiempo a Sakura para preparar una respuesta de antemano. Ella apretó los puños en su espalda, conteniendo sus emociones.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —se escapó con una pregunta. Era todo lo que tenía.

Syaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello y la siguió mirando a los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Eres muy obvia.

La sonrisa de Sakura se tambaleó, pero se negó a echarse para atrás.

—No lo creo. No te estoy ignorando. Estoy hablando contigo ahora.

—Porque yo te he hablado.

Sakura ya no supo qué más decir para defenderse. Desvió su mirada a la cancha y optó por también cambiar el tema.

—Ya empezaron a correr, ¿está bien que no estés ahí? El entrenador podría gritarte. Grita horrible. Deberías regresar a la cancha.

—Al parecer, estás muy habladora.

En el límite de sus esfuerzos, Sakura sonrió. Estaba siendo obvia. Estaba nerviosa y se estaba poniendo habladora. Ella lo sabía todo. Lo entendía. Se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente.

—Pero no te estoy evitando. No tengo una razón para evitarte.

—Eso me pregunto yo. Podrías tenerla y fingir que no la tienes.

—Soy muy mala mentirosa.

—Lo eres.

La mirada de Syaoran, directo en sus ojos, hizo tambalear a Sakura. Sentía que veía a través de ella. Que sabía efectivamente que lo estaba ignorando, alejándose de él a propósito. Pareciera más bien que quisiera una confirmación. Ni siquiera una explicación. Lo único que mantenía a salvo a Sakura era creer que él no sabía el motivo exacto por el que lo hacía. Era lo único que la consolaba.

—Ya es tarde —bajó la mirada. No podía continuar siendo desarmada por los ojos de él.

Syaoran largó una exhalación que pareció un suspiro.

—Está bien. Será como tú quieras.

Él se alejó sin mayor drama y sin una palabra más, uniéndose a la fila de chicos que corrían sin cesar alrededor de la cancha. Los puños de Sakura se relajaron al escapar la tensión, pero en el estómago se le hizo un hueco. La incertidumbre se instaló en su pecho y no supo cómo combatirla.

"Será como tú quieras". ¿Eso qué quería decir? ¿Cómo se supone que él sabía lo que ella quería?

Kinomoto se marchó del gimnasio después de las despedidas pertinentes. Todavía se sentía confundida.

"Será como tú quieras".

No tardó mucho en descubrir qué significaba eso. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, cuando se encontró a Syaoran en los pasillos, él no la vio. O sería mejor decir que fingió verla y evitó verla. Más tarde, en el gimnasio, hizo lo mismo. Sakura sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, pero eso era lo que ella quería, ¿cierto?

* * *

**Esto de actualizar se está convirtiendo en un problema para una persona ocupada. Según yo, hoy se cumplían quince días… y pues no. Hoy se cumplen 3 semanas… supongo que actualizaré este viernes como compensación o algo así; puede que me parta el lomo para hacer otro capítulo de 10mil palabras… quién sabe, quién sabe. Por eso mismo les quería decir, para quien tuviera Twitter (la única red social que checo más o menos todos los días), me avisara de que tengo que actualizar cada viernes, porque esta situación puede estarse repitiendo más de lo deseado. Si hay algún voluntario, mi username es Miss_Bedolla. Ya saben, con el arroba al inicio. Y que sea mención, porque no leo DM n.n**

**Agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior. Yo siempre los leo (tarde pero los leo xD) y agradezco a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de teclearme un comentario, por corto que sea:**

Daniielauchiha,Nathy-Chan Tenshi,YudAidea,Charlotte Marian MaBe,Natsuki 1304,Sasha Kinoli,Alba Kyu, honna-chan y KotomiTan09.

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	8. Track 7: Now You Know - Hilary Duff

**EVEN IF HE FALLS**

_Track 7: Now You Know — Hilary Duff_

Sakura apretó sus labios creando una fina línea con ellos. Se retorcía las manos sobre su regazo y el estómago le daba volteretas. Estaba pensando constantemente sobre si había sido correcto haber ido al entrenamiento de baloncesto o no.

Los entrenamientos estaban siendo lo suficientemente duros con las porristas y ella ya no tenía una razón real para permanecer como ayudante del equipo de chicos. Su presencia no era imprescindible y ahora mucho menos. Por supuesto, todo aquello había sido su culpa. Ella había comenzado a ignorar a Syaoran y Syaoran sólo actuó en consecuencia. Tenía lógica y en un mundo ideal, la situación era la adecuada. Si se mantenían lejos, ella podría apagar esos sentimientos con mayor facilidad, pero ¿qué hacía ella allí entonces? Hacía sólo unos minutos, unos pocos antes de entrar el desfile de jovencitas, todavía vestidas de porristas (pues pensaban practicar un poco dentro del gimnasio), Sakura había alzado la voz, a punto de decir que no iría a ese entrenamiento y que, posiblemente, tampoco a los que siguieran, pero al final no se encontró con el valor necesario para terminar con todo y dijo cualquier cosa para cubrirse. ¿No era suficientemente malo que ya no pudiera hablar con Syaoran como para que ahora tampoco pudiera verlo? No podía ni quería perderlo todo a la vez, aunque probablemente sería lo mejor. Sakura se abrazó a su mochila y bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Te ves muy deprimida —esa que habló fue Sasaki.

Sasaki y Sakura no solían tener muchas conversaciones privadas y que la otra chica iniciara la conversación, después de que Nika casi le declarara la guerra hacía unos pocos días se le hizo incluso más extraño a Kinomoto. Tal vez, así como todo el mundo se daba cuenta que a ella en realidad sí que le gustaba Syaoran, también podían notar la espesa atmósfera entre los dos, o la falta de ella, pues ya ni siquiera interactuaban. Entonces Sasaki vendría a obtener información para Nika o incluso para burlarse. Cualquier posibilidad parecía abrirse paso en ella.

—Sólo estoy demasiado cansada. Duermo mal por las noches y los entrenamientos de las animadoras son muy exigentes.

—Bueno, yo creo que vale la pena. Las vi practicar unos minutos esta tarde y quedé impresionada.

—No somos tan buenas todavía, pero gracias.

Buscando algo para hacer y ocultar su nerviosismo a la vez, Sakura abrió su mochila y sacó los cuadernos y los libros de cuyas materias debía hacer tarea. Concentrarse en algo diferente que en mirar a los chicos practicar le parecía mucho mejor que estarse torturando mentalmente, deseando que Syaoran volteara a verla siquiera una vez y obligándose a desear que sus sentimientos no fueran esos.

—Eh… Sakura.

—¿Mmmh?

—Esto puede molestarte, pero ya no te hablas con Syaoran, ¿cierto?

Kinomoto respiró profundo. Ya se lo esperaba.

—No tengo que hablarle todo el tiempo —dijo Sakura. De alguna manera, ella creía que tarde o temprano debería volver a enfrentarlo, aunque fuera sólo para comprobar que todo lo que sentía por él ya había terminado. Por su consciencia, no podía dejar que las cosas entre los dos estuvieran simplemente así, pero tampoco era correcto ventilar sus problemas al mundo, ya fuera a Nika o a cualquier otra persona que no formara parte de su círculo de amigos inmediato. No importaba si fuera muy en el futuro cuando volviera a dirigirle la palabra para disculparse o algo similar, incluso cerca de la graduación estaría bien, pero ella no podría vivir eternamente enemistada con Syaoran como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando ingresara a la universidad y dejaran de verse estaría tranquila al dejar las cosas de esta manera.

—Eso es cierto —siguió Sasaki—, pero realmente parece como si no se hablaran.

—Supongo.

—Y él parece un poco molesto.

Esta vez Sakura no contestó. Sasaki pareció dudar sobre si continuar o parar de hablar y marcharse de una vez por todas, pero Sakura sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como eso y hablar con Sasaki le serviría de práctica para cuando Naoko o Chiharu hicieran su movimiento.

—Esto puede parecerte grosero y fuera de lugar porque no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos —dijo Sasaki—, pero deberías volver a hablarle.

Extrañada, Sakura abrió la boca, pero no tenía nada que decir o, más bien, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.

—Te dije que iba a sonar extraño. Y yo sé que tú sabes que a Nika le gusta Syaoran también, pero Syaoran luce más tenso que de costumbre y parece desquitar frustración con Nika. Eso no me gusta.

—¿Y crees que todo eso es culpa mía?

—Bueno, no lo conozco tanto como para afirmarlo rotundamente, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? Lleva así desde el lunes y lo único que ha cambiado eres tú.

—Puede tener problemas en su casa. O con los profesores —"no soy tan importante".

Sasaki suspiró.

—También lo pensé, pero igual te lo estoy pidiendo. O con que sólo le digas que no se desquite con Nika todo me parecerá perfecto.

—¿Qué derecho tengo yo para decirle eso? Y Nika no parece estar siendo maltratada. Parece... feliz.

—Eres la chica más cercana a él en toda la escuela —dramatizó Sasaki. Sakura quiso corregirle y decirle 'era'.

Porque ella también había pensado que ella era la chica con la que Syaoran pasaba más tiempo hasta que... bueno, hasta aquello.

—Eso es exagerado.

—Pero puedes intentarlo. Incluso si él te gusta y no quieres dejárselo a Nika, está mal apoyar el maltrato.

—Todo el mundo asume que me gusta —musitó Sakura como un comentario para sí misma, pero Sasaki alcanzó a escucharla.

—Es que parecen muy cómodos con el otro.

—No lo creo. Hay alguien con quien es más feliz. Estoy segura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada en particular —susurró Sakura, ocultando su amargura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Nika se acercó a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Kinomoto ya la había visto momentos antes discutir con Nika y sus expresiones se alteraron, así que asumió que sabía lo que había hablado con Sasaki. Fuera eso bueno o malo, ella no podía hacer nada para detener el curso de las cosas.

—Eh, Sakura —dijo Nika airadamente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Sakura pensó que quería intimidarla nuevamente. ¿Y qué? Ya nada tenía qué perder, mucho menos qué temer, y Nika, no, ambas habían perdido la partida con una desconocida.

A lo lejos, Rika observó alarmada la pequeña confrontación entre las dos y dio muestras de querer ayudar a Sakura, pero ella, desde lejos, le lanzó señas y le dijo sin decir que lo dejara todo en sus manos. Seguramente no demoraría mucho. ¿Qué declaración de guerra podría hacerle? Ella había dado un paso hacia un lado hace días atrás.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Sakura amablemente. Ella no era del tipo que atacaba después de todo.

Nika pareció desinflarse inmediatamente, descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer sin fuerzas en sus costados. Su mirada también perdió fuerza y su ceño demostró derrota.

—Ignora todo lo que dijo Sasaki que me involucre, por favor.

Sakura se sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Vino a pedirte algo ridículo. Olvídalo. Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en ello. Te lo prohíbo. Yo puedo apañármelas sola.

—Yo...

—No necesito tu ayuda —prosiguió Nika, sin darle chance a Sakura para comentar nada, ni siquiera simples balbuceos—. Ni la de nadie más. Me basto solita para lograr lo que yo quiera.

—Eh... sí.

—Entonces estamos bien. O algo así.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura pensó, mientras guardaba sus cosas sin haber empezado una sola de sus tareas (no tenía cabeza para ello en ese momento), que Nika era realmente sorprendente. Irradiando confianza y enfrentando todo lo que se ponía en frente. Lástima que no sabía lo que ella sabía, sino hubiera acabado todo de una como ella.

Dejó su mochila lista para cuando fuera momento de marcharse y se unió a sus amigas, que practicaban su sincronización con un trozo de coreografía. Chiharu lo hacía algo mecánicamente, Rika se atrasaba y Naoko confundía los pasos.

—No puedo —se dio por vencida la amiga de lentes—. Lo intento pero no me sale. Nunca me va a salir. Debería abandonar el equipo.

—¿Eh? ¡No digas eso! —se alarmó Rika— Yo también me equivoco.

—Sí, pero no tanto como yo.

—Apenas es el tercer día, no hay que desanimarse. ¿Qué hay sobre aquello de querer participar en una competencia? —Chiharu intentó subir los ánimos.

—Fue un bonito sueño...

Sakura llegó justo en ese momento. Ensayar la rutina era justo lo que necesitaba para distraerse de los tumultuosos pensamientos que Sasaki y Nika le habían provocado.

—Hey, no se preocupen. Tenemos mucho tiempo e incluso la capitana se equivoca un montón.

—Eso lo dices porque a ti te sale bien —se quejó Naoko, apesadumbrada.

—Me he pasado las noches practicando. Puede ser por eso.

—Las noches... no luce atractivo para mí.

—Entonces sigamos practicando ahora —animó Chiharu—. Sakura será nuestra maestra.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Sí —apoyó Rika, encantada—. Si Sakura nos supervisa entonces seguro que podremos corregir nuestros errores.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, Sakura —la tranquilizó Naoko, que ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba su amiga—. No te propondremos frente a Kelia por más buena que seas.

Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces no tengo problema.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llegó la hora de marcharse para Sakura, pero Chiharu, Naoko y Rika le rogaron que se quedara.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Te has quedado antes —declaró Chiharu con firmeza.

—Es que yo... —Sakura no supo qué decir. Hasta ahora, ninguna de sus amigas se había dado cuenta de la tensa situación entre ella y Syaoran, siendo que antes habían sido muy buenas observadoras. Kinomoto achacaba esto al estrés. Todas estaban excitadas y preocupadas por el concurso de porras, los exámenes iban a comenzar muy pronto y todavía continuaban de voluntarias en el equipo de baloncesto; incluyendo las tareas que comenzaban a acumularse, todos tenían las manos muy llenas como para prestar atención a más cosas. Además, todas pensaban que a ella le estaba yendo bien con Syaoran y desde un inicio ella se iba temprano a casa. Dejar de hacerlo era el cambio, reiniciarlo no.

—Sabemos que andar sola es peligroso, pero aquí tienes muchos guardaespaldas.

—Pero, Chiharu... en serio hoy no.

—¡No seas así!

—Déjala —intercedió Naoko, sentándose pesadamente en una de las gradas bajas—. De cualquier manera estoy demasiado cansada como para mover un músculo más.

Sakura agradeció mentalmente a Naoko y se marchó a casa tras despedirse de sus amigas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana del jueves, Sakura tuvo otra pesadilla, aunque esta vez despertó justo unos segundos antes de que sonara el despertador y no en la madrugada. De cualquier manera, sin pesadillas o con ellas, Sakura había dormido mal. Había pasado la noche entera preocupándose sobre un montón de cosas, también anhelando por Syaoran, aunque no cesaba de repetirse que era su culpa el fin de todo aquello y que todo era para bien.

Sacudiéndose el sueño con esfuerzos, salió de la cama y se dirigió directo al baño para lavarse la cara. Regresó a su habitación y abrió el cajón de su tocador donde había guardado el maquillaje que había comprado. No sería la primera vez que lo usara, pues había estado practicando los días pasados, pero sí sería la primera ocasión en que fuera así a la escuela. Ya se había visto en el espejo del baño y la cara que tenía era tan terrible que incluso se había asustado a sí misma. No quería ir así al instituto y soportar que la señalaran con el dedo. Desde que habían comenzado a correr rumores infundados de Syaoran y ella mucho tiempo atrás, las personas parecían ponerle una enfermiza cantidad de atención, como si fuera una especie de celebridad. Para Sakura, esta situación que la obligaba a estar bajo tantas miradas era, cuando menos, muy mala.

Peinó su cabello, rizó sus pestañas, luego les pasó una única vez el rímel. Su intención no era destacar, sino no verse demacrada. Aplicó corrector debajo de sus ojos, polvo compacto y rubor. Tuvo que pasar otro rato quitando el polvo de sus pestañas y cejas, recordándose que, la próxima vez, el rímel iría al final y no al inicio.

—Buenos días —dijo Sakura a su padre cuando bajó a desayunar.

—Buenos días —respondió Fujitaka y miró fijamente a su hija pequeña por cinco segundos. Sakura supuso que notó el maquillaje y se avergonzó un poco, pero su padre optó por no decir nada, sólo sonrió, como de costumbre. Ella agradeció mentalmente por ello.

Sakura comió sus huevos y su tocino con rapidez, bebió una enorme taza de café con leche, y luego se despidió de su papá con un beso en la mejilla y anduvo por el mismo camino que recorría cada mañana para llegar a la escuela. Se le antojó volver a usar patines, como cuando estaba en la primaria, pero desechó con rapidez la idea. Ya estaba demasiado grandecita para hacer esas cosas, aunque le tentaba...

—No, no. Olvídalo —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, palmeándose las mejillas.

Llegó a la escuela con el pensamiento en todas direcciones, muchas de ellas eran recuerdos tontos de la secundaria, como cuando salían a perseguir chicos por diversión o tuvieron una guerra de comida. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos y Sakura deseaba regresar a ese tiempo, aunque era obvio que tal cosa sería imposible hasta que existieran las máquinas del tiempo.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —dijo Sakura, con más ánimos de los que había tenido el resto de la semana. Su amiga le sonrió con brillantez, maravillada por su buen humor.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Hoy luces mucho más bonita que de costumbre.

—Eh... sí. Me hice algo en la cara —explicó con timidez.

—Lo sé. ¿Es para alguien en especial?

—¿Ah? ¿Para alguien en especial? —repitió confundida. Nunca había pensado que creerían que usaba maquillaje para conquistar a alguien, aunque llevaba sentido. Lo único que ella deseaba hacer era cubrir su rostro cansado.

—¿No es para eso?

—No. No lo es.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero sigues luciendo muy guapa sin importar la razón.

Daidouji rió un poquito.

Sakura se quedó un poco en silencio, sopesando sus próximas palabras. Había algo que quería preguntarle a Tomoyo desde hacía varios días, pero no se atrevía por vergüenza. Pero su amiga era muy sabia y con ella siempre se podía contar. No había de qué preocuparse. Ni siquiera porque hablara de más o la acusara de algo.

—Esto... Tomoyo. Digamos —comenzó Sakura un poco cohibida—... digamos que te gusta un chico, pero ese chico tiene novia. ¿Qué harías tú?

—¿Que me guste un chico con novia? ¡Eso es una desgracia!

Kinomoto se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, era una desgracia. Ella lo estaba viviendo en su propia carne.

—Pero eso pasa muy a menudo. Supongo que estaría triste.

—¿Entonces qué harías? —insistió— ¿Intentarías salir con él?

—Ese chico y yo ¿somos amigos?

—Algo así.

—¿A mí me gusta mucho?

—Demasiado.

Tomoyo se puso un dedo sobre la barbilla y miró hacia arriba, pensando en una buena respuesta.

—Intentaría averiguar sus sentimientos por mí. Los chicos son torpes y no suelen darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos con facilidad. Puede que yo realmente le guste y no sepa expresarlo o crea que a mí no me gusta y por eso tampoco lo dice.

—Pero tiene novia, ¿no está mal de tu parte meterse en una relación?

—A simple vista, siempre está mal. Las personas que lo ven desde afuera siempre van a decir que es incorrecto, pero cuando tú estás siendo implicada y simplemente estás siguiendo tus sentimientos y él los suyos, entonces sólo es un problema de interpretación de los otros. Eso, claro, cuando no usas trucos extraños para engatuzar al chico. Pero al final de todo, es él quien decide si yo estoy siendo la malvada bruja o no. Si él también me quiere, su relación con su novia perderá fuerza desde ese momento y la que sobre será ella, no yo, porque todo lo que haya entre ellos comenzará a ser una farsa. Pero si no me quiere, entonces sobro yo y acabaré tomando el lugar que me corresponde sin importar cuánto lo intente. Al final, todo está en sus manos.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Lo tiene. Las personas rompen con sus parejas por otras personas. No es lo ideal, pero es común. Además, siempre han dicho que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

—Pero ¿tú lo harías?

—Creo que por lo menos intentaría hacer algo. Si de verdad me gusta mucho, lo menos que puedo hacer es luchar por él.

Sakura rió.

—Has sonado como en una novela.

—Lo pretendía —sonrió Daidouji—. Suerte, Sakura. Yo sé que tienes todo a tu favor para ganar.

Ella se escandalizó. Con el rostro ruborizado se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a negar fervientemente las palabras de Tomoyo, alegando que todo lo que había dicho era una mera situación hipotética que nada tenía que ver con su vida. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, Tomoyo parecía ver a través de ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa tarde, el almuerzo Sakura lo tomó junto a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Por supuesto, Tomoyo estaba entre las personas reunidas. Sakura aprovechó un momento en el que todos hablaban sobre esto y aquello distraídamente para hablar con el único chico presente.

Las palabras de Tomoyo la habían dejado pensando y no sabía si debería hacerles caso o simplemente ignorarlas. Nunca echaba en saco roto las palabras de su mejor amiga, pero esta vez la resolución de ella no coincidía con su filosofía personal.

—Yamazaki —comenzó Sakura el pequeño interrogatorio, intentando no llamar mucho la atención—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué los chicos coquetean con chicas cuando tienen novia?

Takashi se sobresaltó y casi se atraganta con su comida.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie!

Para desgracia de Sakura, la rotunda negativa de su amigo sobre su situación personal la llevó a obtener atención del resto de sus amigas, aunque era justamente lo que estaba evitando.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién coquetea con quién? —indagó Chiharu amenazadoramente. Yamazaki comenzó a negar todos los cargos con mucha rapidez.

—Nada, nadie —Sakura trató de calmar a su amiga—. Sólo me lo preguntaba por qué los chicos coquetean cuando tienen novia y pensé que sería interesante conseguir la opinión de un hombre.

—Ah. Entonces estamos bien —se calmó su amiga—. Pero, es cierto, ¿por qué hay chicos que no terminan con su novia antes de comenzar con otra?

—¿Porque les gusta engañar? ¿Porque les gusta tener varias chicas a la vez?—dijo Naoko, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, tan perdida en el tema como el resto de sus amigas.

—Creo que es porque no pueden decidirse —habló Tomoyo.

—Quizás quieran sentirse deseados —opinó no muy convencida Rika.

—Nah. No creo —dijo Yamazaki—. Si terminan con su novia y van por todas con la otra chica y ella los rechaza, entonces se quedarían sin nada. No quieren quedarse sin nada, así que atacan desde una zona segura. Tan simple como eso.

—Tan despreciables —murmuró Chiharu. Entonces la campana sonó y la conversación tuvo que darse por terminada.

Entonces, ¿con cuál opción encajaba Syaoran? Claro, asumiendo que tenía un interés especial en ella.

¿Sólo deseaba sentirse deseado? Sakura le dio vueltas al asunto el resto de las clases.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la práctica de porristas, Sakura continuó con su pequeña investigación. Los resultados de sus preguntas estaban dejándola mareada, sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo con Syaoran (dejándole ir sin haber intentado nada, sin darle una explicación siquiera) era lo correcto o no. Esta vez se entrevistó con los dos chicos que la cargaban. Aunque eran homosexuales, Sakura supuso que no habría diferencia alguna entre lo que ella pudiera sentir por un chico y lo que un hombre sentía por otro.

Cuando se dio un descanso porque una chica pareció lastimarse el tobillo, Sakura aprovechó para atacar. Primero inició una charla casual con Tekke y Joben. No quería parecer sospechosa, entonces, cuando ya habían entrado en una buena atmósfera, comenzó a recolectar información.

—¿Me gusta mi amigo y qué se supone que haría si ya tiene pareja? Chica, me lo pones fácil. Por lo menos no me has dicho "le gustan las mujeres". Sólo iría y se lo diría para que se le revuelvan los sesos un rato.

—¿Estás seguro? —se burló Tekke— No recuerdo que hayas sido así conmigo.

—Pero ahora tengo experiencia.

Ja. Experiencia.

—Entonces ¿qué harías tú? Porque te informo que me encontraste soltero y dispuesto.

—¿Dispuesto?

—Lo suficiente. Y no cambies el tema.

—¿Se supone que yo le gusto?

—Eh... eso no lo sabes —balbuceó Sakura. Estaban comenzando a llamar mucho la atención. Esos chicos no eran para nada discretos.

—Entonces es unilateral.

—Tiene pareja.

—En el siglo XXI eso es una pequeñez menor. Pregúntaselo al Brangelina. En cualquier caso está claro: se lo digo. Siempre han dicho que la única manera de terminar un amor unilateral es confesándote.

—Pero ella no ha dicho que te rechazará, Tekke.

—¿Me va a rechazar?

—Eh... no sé.

Tekke y Joben se rieron de ella y de lo perdida que parecía. Toda esa charla se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño chiste para Sakura. ¿Cómo podían hablar de confesarse a alguien con tanta libertad y sin seguridad? Ella lo había hecho una vez y había terminado muy mal.

—¿Pero declararse no dañará la amistad? —añadió Sakura su idea repentina. Acababa de llegarle a la mente, pero le parecía realmente importante.

Joben respondió con simpleza a su interrogante.

—Si la daña seriamente y sin remedio, entonces no somos amigos de verdad.

El corazón de Sakura se tambaleó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bajo el chorro helado de las regaderas del colegio, Sakura se preguntó por qué parecía que nadie excepto ella tenía problemas con luchar y confesarse a la persona que le gustaba. Todos parecían tener mucha resolución y saber sobre qué cosas querían, cuándo las querían y cómo las querían. Supuso que tenía sentido, si el resto del mundo se volvía cobarde como ella entonces nunca nadie se declararía y no habrían parejas.

Lo entendía, lo entendía de verdad, pero ella seguía pensando que Syaoran tenía una novia y que realmente la quería. Sabía que era un pensamiento un tanto ingenuo, pero ella no se podía imaginar a sí misma estando nunca más con alguien a quien no quisiera de verdad y Syaoran parecía del tipo serio. Una aventurilla encajaba con los rumores, pero no con el Syaoran que ella conocía. De verdad ella no lo creía así.

Sin embargo, a ella de verdad le gustaba Syaoran, ¿no debería luchar por él? Cuando niña había luchado por Yukito tanto como había podido. Había intentado de todas las formas posibles llamar su atención y ser de su agrado. Entonces había tomado el paso decisivo y sí, había sido rechazada... pero al menos había sido valiente y había puesto fin a su amor unilateral. ¿Por qué ahora estaba siendo tan diferente? ¿Por qué tomó una decisión tan radical como cortar su relación de tajo? ¿Había estado tan bien como pensó en un inicio?

No, no lo estaba.

Más allá de su enamoramiento, Sakura tenía en Syaoran a su salvador, a un amigo y a una persona que parecía poder calmar a su corazón. Y estaba bien. Ella se había enamorado, pero ese era un problema personal y no de Syaoran. Él ni siquiera conocía sus razones o sus sentimientos para entender por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero ella lo había arrastrado en todo sin decirle una sola palabra. Incluso puede que él no hubiera ocultado a su novia, es decir, nunca se había dado realmente la oportunidad de discutir sobre eso. Ella sólo había sido cruel al ignorarlo. Si él hubiera comenzado a ignorarla primero... no, con el simple hecho de que la ignorara en consecuencia, ella se sentía destrozada. No pensaba adjudicarle la intensidad de sus sentimientos a Syaoran, pero sí se atrevió a creer que él había estado ofuscado, confundido y desconcertado con su actitud, como claramente se lo había demostrado.

Ella había sido la tonta. Quería estar con él porque le quería como un amigo y como un hombre, pero como le quería como un hombre es que quiso alejarse de él, porque se había sentido traicionada cuando en realidad no había habido traición. Syaoran desde el principio había parecido inconforme con el hecho de que le pudiera gustar. ¿Cómo podía hablar de traición? Había sido una boba, culpándole de todo cuando ella sólo había estado sobre pensando las cosas.

Incluso si Syaoran la rechazaba siempre podían ser amigos, ¿cierto? Le parecía más insoportable vivir el año restante de instituto sin siquiera tener la posibilidad o el derecho de hablarle que siendo sólo su amiga, sabiendo que no podía aspirar a más. Ambas decisiones eran dolorosas, pero ella sólo estaba eligiendo la que le haría _arrepentirse menos_, y esa era permanecer a su lado, como antes de que se descubriera enamorada de él.

Kinomoto salió de la ducha tan pronto como sus pensamientos se aclararon. Estaba decidida y no quería perder un solo momento más. Ese sinsentido llegaría a su fin por su propia boca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura fue la primera en llegar al gimnasio. Los chicos corrían y sudaban, y jadeaban y se pasaban la pelota (practicaban pases) y ella sentía como si corriera y sudara con ellos de lo agitada que se encontraba, aunque fuera emocionalmente. Como era natural, nada más mirar a la cancha, sus ojos buscaron a Syaoran un tanto desesperados. Sabía que no podía hablar con él hasta más tarde, pero también podía ser que esperara alguna señal venir de él, algún indicio de que él deseaba recuperar también lo que ella había destruido.

Aunque Sakura estaba emocionada y decidida, eso no significaba que no se encontrara nerviosa como tantas otras veces anteriores. Sentía como si esa situación se repitiera en su vida una y otra vez, siempre esperando por Syaoran, en dar el siguiente paso para poder así avanzar entre los dos. No quiso no pensar qué sentiría si él terminara rechazándola, incluso su amistad, se contentó con pensar que todo llegaría a su tiempo y tarde o temprano acabaría confesándose, aunque no fuera ese día o no estuviera en un momento cercano. Si él de verdad no estaba interesado en ella, entonces debería ponerle fin a su amor unilateral de la manera en que Joben y Tekke habían sugerido, así sabría que, como siempre, había dado todo de sí y no tendría remordimientos en el futuro.

El descanso llegó con una lentitud asombrosa. Sakura se había distraído con sus amigas, que le reclamaron un poco por abandonarlas en las duchas, pero luego terminaron perdonándola cuando comenzaron a practicar la coreografía de las porristas. No podían estar molestas durante mucho tiempo entre ellas. Entonces el descanso se hizo y Sakura entendió que no debía pedir un sólo segundo más. Aunque pareciera que ventilara sus problemas en público.

Se acercó a Syaoran con timidez, después de todo, ambos habían estado jugando a ignorarse, y ella estaba terminando el juego, sólo que él todavía no se había enterado. Él estaba revisando su celular con una expresión seria.

—Eh… Syaoran —su voz sonó como un suave susurro, pero ella estuvo segura de que él la escuchó por la manera en que sus hombros se levantaron un poco cuando pronunció su nombre. Afortunadamente para ella, él cedió inmediatamente y levantó el rostro para encararla. Pero no dijo "¿qué?", ni "¿qué pasa?", simplemente se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada. Bien, Syaoran nunca se la ponía fácil, eso no era ninguna novedad para Sakura—. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Estamos hablando.

Su voz sonaba tensa, sorprendida y ácida. La intimidó de inmediato.

Ah, estaba molesto todavía.

—Sí, eso… yo… quería disculparme.

Él pareció inhalar largamente y luego expulsar el aire con lentitud.

—Te disculpas mucho.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho —dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa, su corazón había vuelto a latir otra vez, pues la voz de Syaoran había sonado otra vez llena de ese humor sarcástico con el que le había estado hablando hasta entonces. ¿Era una señal de que todo estaba bien de nuevo? Eso esperaba, porque ya se estaba ilusionando. Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de lo importantes que eran las palabras de Syaoran para ella. Podían llevarla al cielo o al infierno en tan sólo un segundo. Eso significaba estar enamorada—. En serio, estabas en lo correcto cuando me dijiste que te evitaba…

El celular de Syaoran comenzó a brillar. Sakura le vio colgar una llamada.

—Lo que sea —interrumpió Syaoran, restándole importancia a las palabras de Sakura—. Tengo que irme.

—¡Pero yo…!

—Lo entiendo, tengo prisa.

Sakura quedó allí, con la explicación atorada todavía en la garganta y viendo a Syaoran alejarse en dirección al entrenador, entonces le dijo algo y luego enfiló hacia los vestuarios con el ceño fruncido. Aunque había sonado cortante y tenso (siempre se mantuvo tenso, hasta el final), ahora también lucía molesto y, de alguna manera, cansado. No cansado por haber corrido, sino un cansancio psicológico, como cuando Sakura intentaba resolver su tarea de trigonometría durante tres horas seguidas y no podía avanzar nada. Aunque, eso sí, su expresión lucía mucho más grave. No estaba preocupado por un problema de matemáticas o algo así, pero entonces, después de todo eso ¿ahora ambos estaban bien? Sakura esperaba que sí, aunque tuvo un mal presentimiento y no supo por qué.

* * *

***Suspiro***

**He cortado el capítulo aquí porque tengo un bloqueo en una parte de adelante y nada más no puedo pasarlo. Me sabe mal porque en realidad no he avanzado nada con la trama en este pedazo, por eso no estuve publicando, pero como ya veo que esto no funciona, decidí mostrar señales de vida porque de verdad ya me da penita con ustedes. Por lo pronto, hoy que es sábado y estoy enferma (¡de gripe en este condenamente caluroso clima!), y no puedo salir, voy a intentar pasar este estúpido bloqueo e intentar terminar la otra parte tan pronto como pueda... que espero sea esta noche o algo, pero tengo sueño retrasado de no sé cuántos días y no sé si lo logre. Así que no prometo nada y ustedes tampoco esperen nada porque así no habrá decepción. En todo caso nos veríamos la próxima quincena.  
**

**En fin, este capítulo está dedicado a Alba Kyu, ¡ESPERO QUE TU ÁNIMO HAYA REGRESADO! **

**Agradezco sus bellos y sensuales reviews a:**

_Chikanime,__ isa,_ _Natsuki 1304, Alba Kyu, Melygr94, daniielauchiha, Higushi, KotomiTan09, cristal12._

**Ahora, sólo en caso de que quieran convivir y para también morbosear un poco, ¿qué canción les gustaría que participara en este fanfic? Aunque sea sólo como título, porque ya vamos notando que no hay mucha concordancia entre las letras y los capítulos (no siempre, porque a veces sí me esfuerzo). **

**Como sea, ¡besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
